Digimon Adventure 3 , 2
by MandyDenver
Summary: Continuação de Digimon Adventure 3. Dois meses após as batalhas contra a D-Five e Digimons que não acreditavam mais nos Digiescolhidos nossos Digiescolhidos se veem em um novo impasse e em uma missão de resgate. Eles vão ter que ser rápidos em suas ações.
1. 01 – Aluno Novo

Oi pessoal ^-^

Como sabem Digimon não me pertence e espero que goste dessa minha nova fic...

Me desculpem pela demora em postar, só agora eu me dei conta de que ainda não tinha postado aqui. Obrigada Diinha por me fazer enxergar isso... Espero que gostem...

Xxx

_**01 – Aluno Novo**_

Dois meses haviam se passado desde a luta contra os membros da D-Five e a batalha no Digimundo. Gennai, Izzy e Ken ainda não havia descoberto quem estava por trás de tudo aquilo, mais as investigações continuavam sem parar, precisavam saber o quanto antes para se prevenirem.

Os membros da D-Five foram julgados. Como todos eles eram de menores e não tinham nem uma ficha criminal anterior não poderiam ser presos, mas foram condenados a fazerem trabalhos voluntários até completarem a maioridade e quando completassem seriam julgados novamente para decidirem a pena deles.

Os Digimons dos membros da D-Five ficaram presos junto com os outros Digimons que atacaram o Digimundo no Digimundo sendo vigiados constantemente por outros Digimons para garantir que eles se comportem.

Catherine, Alana e Pierre e seus Digimons tinham voltado para Paris depois do julgamento dos membros da D-Five, o que tinha acontecido há dois dias atrás. Sam voltou para sua cidade com Elecmon.

TK ainda estava em Odaiba, o que deixava seus amigos extremamente curiosos do porque disso, ainda estava se recuperando, assim como Sora após a cirurgia, dos machucados mais seus amigos não acreditavam que era por isso que ele ainda estava em Odaiba.

Os outros Digiescolhidos seguiam suas vidas normalmente somente seus Digimons que ficavam o máximo de tempo que podiam com seus parceiros humanos caso algum ataque do inimigo fosse contra os Digiescolhidos.

Depois da escola alguns que podiam iam para o Digimundo ajudar em alguma coisa como Izzy e Ken que ainda tentavam descobrir algo mais que tinha naquela TV misteriosa.

Era de manhã cedo todos estavam indo para suas respectivas escolas e faculdades. Os Digimons os acompanhavam e ficariam de vigilância.

No caminho para sua escola Kari e Tailmon se encontraram com Yolei, Cody e seus Digimons e continuaram o caminho conversando animadamente até a escola.

– Ficamos aqui. – disse Tailmon quando chegaram aos portões da escola deles.

– Estaremos atentos a tudo. – disse Hawkmon.

– Não acham um exagero tudo isso? – perguntou Kari. – Vocês precisam relaxar um pouco, ninguém nós atacou até hoje.

– Devemos nós manter atentos, nunca sabemos o que pode acontecer e ainda eles não descobriram nada naquela TV estranha. – disse Tailmon.

– O que será que tem naquela TV? – perguntou Armadillomon. – É muito estranho tudo isso.

O sinal da escola soou anunciando o começo das aulas interrompendo a conversa deles. Todos os alunos começaram a entrar na escola. Kari e os outros se despediram de seus Digimons e foram para dentro seguindo os outros. Cada um foi para sua respectiva sala de aula.

– Ei Kari. – disse Davis aparecendo ao lado dela. Kari levou um susto com o aparecimento repentino do amigo.

– Oi, Davis. – disse ela depois de se recuperar do susto, colocando suas coisas no lugar e sentou na cadeira de sua mesa.

– Demorou para chegar. – disse Davis sentando-se à mesa ao lado da dela, do lado do colega de mesa dele.

– Encontrei Yolei e Cody no caminho, viemos conversando e chegamos bem na hora que bateu o sinal. – disse Kari sorrindo.

– Bom dia classe. – disse o professor assim que adentrou na sala. Todos os alunos tomaram seus devidos lugares. – Hoje vamos ter um aluno novo. – anunciou colocando sua pasta em cima da mesa.

– Como assim, professor? – perguntou o colega de Davis que dividia as carteiras duplas com ele. – Numa altura dessas ter um aluno novo na escola? – ouve um murmúrio de concordância com o garoto.

– Bom, a escola fez um teste com ele e provou que o aluno está apto para estudar com a gente. Pelo que eu soube ele acertou todas as questões impostas a ele. – disse o professor indo até a porta da sala depois de ter deixado suas coisas em cima de sua mesa.

– Deve ser um nerd, gordo e de óculos para ter tido uma nota como essa. – comentou uma das meninas que se sentavam na frente e o grupinho riu em concordância.

– Deem boas vindas a Takeru Takaishi, ele veio de Paris, então sejam gentis com ele. – disse o professor dando passagem para TK entrar na sala de aula.

– Como é que é? – gritou Davis vendo TK entrar na sala. "Fala serio, né?" pensou Davis incrédulo.

Kari tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha vendo o namorado entrar na sala. "Então era isso que ele estava tramando" pensa ela feliz.

Durante esses dois mês TK estudava junto com Kari o tempo inteiro dando a desculpa de ajuda-la no dever, mesmo que ela não precisasse, mas ela sempre aceitava pois assim podia ficar mais tempo com o namorado.

Nesse momento ela desejou não ter uma colega de carteira como há quatro anos quando ele havia se mudado para Odaiba e também desejou que as meninas parassem de babar pelo seu namorado.

– Conhece ele, Davis? – perguntou o professor olhando para Davis. Todos na sala olharam para Davis que corou por isso.

– Bom, hehr...

– Sim. – disse Kari salvando o amigo, que de tão constrangido não conseguia falar. – TK é nosso amigo, já estudou aqui há alguns anos atrás e mantemos contato durante esse tempo todo.

– Bom, então não vai ficar deslocado aqui. – disse o professor para TK e olhou para a classe procurando um lugar vazio. – Senhorita Hideki poderia se sentar com o senhor Kazume ali no canto? Assim o senhor Takaishi pode se sentar com a senhorita Kamiya, pelo menos já vai começar com uma amiga, não é?

– Claro professor. – disse Hideki pegando as suas coisas e indo para o lado de Kazume.

– Obrigado. – disse TK fazendo uma pequena reverencia ao professor que assentiu e foi para o lado de Kari.

"Esse miserável tem uma sorte daquelas. E o que ele esta fazendo aqui?" pensa Davis olhando pra TK emburrado.

– Parece que chegou um concorrente. – disse Raiden, colega de carteira de Davis. Todos sabiam do "precipício" que Davis tinha por Kari.

– Quem dera eu estar concorrendo. – disse Davis desanimado. Ele aceitou que os dois estão namorando, mas que ele estava feliz por isso era outra historia.

– Falou alguma coisa? – perguntou Raiden olhando para Davis intrigado.

– Nada, não. – desconversou Davis e virou para a frente, não gostava de ver TK e Kari juntos, principalmente por saber que agora ele tinham um relacionamento maior do que a amizade.

– Bom dia. – disse TK sorrindo se sentando ao lado de Kari.

– Você me usou. – disse Kari fingindo estar aborrecida com ele.

– Que nada, eu te ajudei nas matérias. – disse ele ainda sorrindo. – Só não mencionei que viria estudar aqui.

– Falando nisso. – disse Kari mudando a expressão de aborrecida para uma curiosa. – O que isso significa?

– Significa que eu vou voltar a morar aqui em Odaiba. – disse TK perto do ouvido de Kari fazendo Kari se arrepiar quando o hálito fresco de TK tocou em sua pele. – Não posso deixar minha namorada sozinha aqui, não quero correr o risco de perde-la.

Kari mordeu o lábio inferior para se conter. Ela estava muito feliz que TK iria voltar a morar em Odaiba. Kari queria abraçar TK com todas as suas forças, mas não podia fazer isso em sala de aula e se contentou quando TK pegou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos.

– Bom, vamos começar a aula. – disse o professor chamando a atenção de todos.

Do lado de fora da escola...

Assim que Tailmon, Hawkmon e Armadillomon encontraram com V-mon eles começaram uma ronda pela escola. Tailmon e V-mon foram para um lado e Hawkmon e Armadillomon pelo outro cobrindo toda a escola.

– Não acha que estamos exagerando nisso tudo? – perguntou V-mon quando todos se encontraram novamente no portão da frente da escola.

– Eu não acho. – disse Tailmon. – Já pensou no que teria acontecido a eles se nós não estivéssemos aqui quando a D-Five atacou?

– Não nunca pensei. – disse V-mon interrompendo Tailmon que rolou os olhos.

– Isso foi uma pergunta retorica. – disse Hawkmon. "Ele é igualzinho ao parceiro dele" pensa.

– Enfim. Assim como daquela vez, se Sam não tivesse entrado em contato com Gennai e avisado sobre a D-Five, nossos parceiros teriam sido atacados de surpresa e sabe se lá o que teria acontecido com eles. – disse Tailmon.

– Agora que sabemos que com certeza terá um novo ataque, só temos que nós manter atentos para ninguém se machucar sem necessidade. – disse Patamon sobrevoando sobre seus amigos Digimons.

– Patamon. – falaram todos com alegria ao verem ele.

– Ei, você não deveria estar protegendo o TK? – perguntou Armadillomon.

– Mais eu estou. – disse Patamon sorrindo.

– Boiei. – disse Armadillomon e os outros concordaram assentindo.

– TK começou a estudar aqui. – disse Patamon. – Ele vai voltar a morar aqui em Odaiba.

– Serio? – perguntou Tailmon e Patamon assentiu sorrindo ainda mais. – Kari vai adorar isso. Queria ver a cara dela quando visse ele. – disse ela e os outros assentiram

– Foi muito engraçada. – disse Patamon olhando para a janela do terceiro andar do prédio da escola. – Eu fiquei voando perto da janela até a hora que o TK entrou na sala e a Kari viu ele. Foi muito engraçada.

– Da próxima vez tira uma foto. – disse V-mon rindo e os outros o acompanharam, mas logo Tailmon e Patamon param de rir e começam a olhar para todos os lados preocupados. "O que foi isso?" pensam os dois juntos.

– Ei o que foi? – pergunta Hawkmon voando para perto de Patamon.

– Você sentiu isso? – perguntou Patamon olhando para os outros Digimons nervoso.

– Eu senti. – disse Tailmon. – Mais não sei de onde veio.

– Espera um pouco. – disse V-mon chateado por não estar entendendo nada. – Do que vocês estão falando? Eu não senti nada.

– Eu não sei. – falou Patamon pousando ao lado de Tailmon. – Foi uma sensação esquisita e estranhamente familiar.

– Huhum. – confirmou Tailmon. – Tem uma presença estranha também, não consigo dizer de onde ela vem.

– Eu não senti nada. – disse Hawkmon pousando ao lado de Armadillomon.

– Também não. – falou Armadillomon olhando para os lados. – Acho que vocês estão imaginando coisas.

– Nós dois? Ao mesmo tempo? – disseram Patamon e Tailmon juntos.

– Isso foi esquisito. – disse Hawkmon olhando intrigado para os dois Digimons assim como V-mon e Armadillomon.

– De novo. – falam juntos de novo e começam a olhar pelos lados.

– Foi por ali. – gritou Tailmon e saiu correndo por aquela direção.

– Esperem aqui. – gritou Patamon e seguiu ela. – Prometemos não demorar muito.

Assim Patamon e Tailmon deixaram os outros, sem entenderem nada, para trás. "Essa sensação é muito familiar. O que será que é?" pensa Tailmon sentindo medo.

Xxx

Me desculpem se não está lá muito bom o capitulo, prometo melhorar...

Enfim, mandem reviews dizendo a opinião de vocês...

Bjs e muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo ^.^


	2. 02 – Segredos e Mistério

Oi pessoal ^-^ Me desculpem pela demora fiquei enrolado com algumas coisas, mas enfim, aproveitem o novo capitulo...

Xxx

_**02 – Segredos e Mistério**_

Tailmon e Patamon correram sem parar seguindo a estranha presença que sentiram. De repente os dois param em sincronia quando se deparam com uma imagem holográfica parecendo a de um humano todo de preto olhando para eles que desfocava de vez enquanto.

– É essa a presença. – disse Tailmon ficando em posição de luta. – Mais...

– Mais o que é você? – pergunta Patamon pousando ao lado de Tailmon quando ela não terminou a frase dela.

– Logo saberá, hamster que voa. – disse a imagem olhando para Patamon.

– Eu não sou um hamster. – gritou Patamon bravo e depois se virou para Tailmon curioso. – O que é um hamster? – perguntou fazendo Tailmon olhar para ele sem entender.

A imagem começou a gargalhar pela ingenuidade de Patamon e quanto mais ela ria, mais a imagem ficava distorcida. Os dois Digimons olharam para a imagem retomando suas posições de luta.

– Nós vemos por ai. – disse a imagem antes de desaparecer por completo da frente deles.

Os dois piscaram os olhos constantemente tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, se aquela imagem e a voz que sai dela não era imaginação deles.

– Ora, mais o que foi isso? – pergunta Patamon olhando para os lados.

– Eu não sei, mas era dele que vinha a sensação. – disse Tailmon olhando para aonde estava à imagem agora a pouco.

– Ei, Tailmon. – chamou Patamon fazendo Tailmon olhar para ele. – Reparou a onde a gente está?

Na mesma hora Tailmon olhou para os lados. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu a onde eles estavam, sentiu que algo estranho vinha desse lugar.

– Ali esta a praia e essa é a antiga escola da Kari. – disse Tailmon e se voltou para Patamon. – Porque estou me sentindo mal só de constatar isso?

– Não sei, mas eu também estou assim. – disse Patamon parecendo triste.

– Melhor voltarmos e contar para os outros o que descobrimos. – disse Tailmon dando meia volta e começando a correr.

– Espera. – gritou Patamon fazendo Tailmon parar e olhar para ele que vou para perto dela. – Vamos contar isso para ao TK e os outros? Tudo a eles e até a sensação que tivemos?

– Eu acho que é melhor. – disse Tailmon depois de pensar um pouco. – Deixando todos informados, mesmo que achem que estamos vendo coisas por nossa preocupação, é a melhor opção.

– Você tem razão. – disse Patamon voando para frente. – Se formos rápidos podemos chegar na hora do intervalo deles.

Os dois foram o mais rápido que podiam até aonde estavam V-mon e os outros. Quando chegaram lá viram que os três pareciam impacientes.

– Vocês não deviam ter feito isso. – ralhou V-mon. – Poderia ter sido perigoso e o que aconteceu para vocês saírem correndo daqui daquele jeito?

– Sabemos disso, mas agora queremos saber se já bateu o sinal do intervalo. – disse Patamon pousando e ignorando a pergunta de V-mon.

O pequeno Digimon estava respirando ofegantemente assim como Tailmon pela velocidade que usaram para chegar à escola.

– Ainda n...

Armadillomon não teve tempo de terminar de falar, pois um sinal vindo da escola soou interrompendo ele.

– Bem a tempo. – disse Tailmon.

– Ei, será que dá para um de vocês dois nós explicarem o que aconteceu com vocês e porque querem saber do sinal do intervalo? – perguntou V-mon nervoso por ter sido ignorado.

– Explicamos depois primeiro precisamos falar com TK e os outros. – disse Patamon voando para dentro da escola tendo Tailmon o seguindo.

– Pelo menos eles voltaram. – disse Hawkmon despreocupado e Armadillom assentiu.

– Eu quero saber o que aconteceu. – disse V-mon e se pos a correr atrás dos dois.

– Vamos atrás deles? – perguntou Armadillom e Hawkmon negou com a cabeça.

– Depois eles contão para gente, melhor ficarmos aqui e esperar que nada de ruim aconteça.

Na Escola...

O sinal tocou anunciando o intervalo. Aos poucos os alunos iam saindo da sala e por último saíram Kari, TK e Davis.

– Então, TJ, que coisa foi essa de vir estudar aqui? Achei que ia voltar para o pais lá. – perguntou Davis tentando não parecer emburrado.

– Vamos nós juntar aos outros primeiro assim eu conto só uma vez para todos. – respondeu TK.

Kari entrelaçou seus dedos na mão de TK que deu um beijo na bochecha da namorada e depois lhe deu um selinho.

Davis fez o possível para não demostrar o que estava sentindo vendo os dois juntos e tentou se concentrar em somente olhar para frente.

Não demoraram muito e logo os três avistaram Cody e Yolei sentados em uma mesa. Assim que os dois viram TK não esconderam a surpresa em vê-lo na escola. Os três foram até a mesa e se sentaram.

– Ei TK, que surpresa hein? – disse Cody sorrindo para o amigo. – Mas o que faz aqui na escola? Não me diga que esta estudando aqui.

– Digo sim. – disse TK sorrindo. – Vou voltar a morar em Odaiba.

– Pensei que iria voltar para Paris. – disse Yolei.

– Você e todo mundo, Yolei. – disse Davis burlesco ganhando um olhar mortal da amiga.

– Você não muda, seu chato. – disse Yolei e mostrou a linga para ele.

– Infantil. – contradisse Davis.

– Então. – começou Cody falando alto fazendo os dois pararem com a "conversa" deles e olharem para ele. – Quem sabia que você iria voltar a morar aqui?

– Somente os meus amigos de Paris, Patamon, meus avos e minha mãe. – respondeu TK dando de ombros.

– Nem você sabia, Kari? – perguntou Yolei.

– Não, fiquei tão surpresa quanto vocês. – disse Kari sorrindo. – Mas também muito feliz.

– Imagino o por que. – disse Yolei sorrindo maliciosa. – Assim tem mais chances de terminar _aquilo_, não é Kari? – perguntou piscando um olho fazendo tanto Kari quanto TK ficarem corados.

Os dois sabiam do que Yolei estava falando e Kari se repreendeu mentalmente por ter contado uma coisa dessas para ela. "Eu sabia que ela ia pegar no meu pé por isso" pensa Kari escondendo o rosto no peito de TK que estava sentado ao lado dela.

– Do que você esta falando, Yolei? – perguntou Davis curioso, ele não sabia o porquê de não ter gostado do que Yolei tinha falado.

– Não se atreva a responder, Yolei. – disse Kari se afastando um pouco de TK para olhar para a amiga ainda com o rosto levemente corado.

Yolei começou a rir dos rostos de TK e Kari que ficaram mais vermelhos ainda com essa atitude da amiga. Cody e Davis se entreolharam sem entender nada.

– Da para vocês incluírem a gente nessa conversa? – perguntou Davis emburrado cruzando os braços.

– Sabe o que é, Davis. – disse Yolei parando de rir e novamente sorriu maliciosa para Kari. – É que esses dois...

– Patamon. – disse TK interrompendo Yolei.

– O que disse? – perguntou Cody.

– Olhei ali. – disse TK apontando para trás de Cody. – Patamon, Tailmon e V-mon.

Todos se viraram para a direção que TK apontou e viram os três Digimons na janela do refeitório acenando para eles.

– Vamos lá fora. – disse Kari se levantando e puxando TK junto com ela.

Tudo que ela queria era uma desculpa para que Yolei parasse de falar _naquele_ assunto e o aparecimento de seus Digimons foi à desculpa perfeita.

– Ei, espera a gente. – disse Davis se levantando e seguindo os outros dois. Yolei e Cody também se postaram a seguir eles.

Quando TK e Kari finalmente chegaram ao lado de fora Patamon voou para os braços de TK e começou a falar apressadamente alguma coisa que TK não entendeu.

– Ei, calma Patamon. Respira primeiro e depois fala. – disse TK afagando a cabeça de seu Digimon.

Kari se abaixou e pegou Tailmon no colo. Davis, Yolei e Cody não demoraram muito para chegar.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Davis olhando para V-mon que deu de ombros.

– E eu sei lá. – disse e se virou apontando para Patamon e Tailmon. – Esses dois disseram que estavam sentindo algo estranho e saíram correndo sem nós falar mais nada. Depois eles voltam correndo, quando perguntamos não disseram nada também e correram para cá para falar com vocês. – disse em um folego só.

– E a onde estão Armadillomon e Hawkmon? – pergunta Cody para V-mon.

– Estão lá na entrada da escola. – disse V-mon apontando em direção à entrada.

– Está mais calmo, Patamon? – pergunta TK chamando a atenção de todos. Patamon apenas assentiu a pergunta de TK. – Pode nós contar o que aconteceu?

Patamon e Tailmon contaram tudo para eles. A sensação que tiveram, tentaram descrever imagem holográfica o melhor que podiam e que viram essa imagem perto da antiga escola deles.

Quando mencionaram a antiga escola Kari senti um frio na espinha e teve a sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada, mas não sabia exatamente o que.

– Vamos ter que avisar os outros. – disse Cody quando Patamon e Tailmon pararam de falar.

– Não podemos sair da escola. – disse Davis e depois abriu um sorriso travesso. – Vamos fugir? – pergunta e todos rolam os olhos pela dica dele.

– Não precisamos sair da escola é para ocasiões assim que temos um celular e um D-Terminal. É só mandar uma mensagem para eles ou ligar, simples assim. – disse Yolei.

– Poxa, seria muito bom sair da escola. – disse Davis "Assim não teria que ver TK e Kari juntos" completa mentalmente.

– Enfim, vamos mandar uma mensagem para eles, será mais fácil. – disse Cody colocando a mão no bolso a procura de seu D-Terminal ou celular, mas não encontrou nada. – Opa, deve estar na minha mochila.

– O meu também. – disse Yolei e Davis assentiu assim como Kari.

– Bom, eu estou com o meu celular aqui. Vou ligar para o Matt e peço que ele fale com os outros, preciso conversar com ele também. – disse TK tirando seu celular do bolso.

– Eu vou para a minha sala e mando uma mensagem para o Joe, já que ele é o único que não estuda com eles lá. – dizendo isso Cody corre de volta para dentro da escola.

– TK. – chamou Patamon fazendo seu parceiro olhara para ele. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Mais você já fez uma pergunta para ele. – disse Davis rindo.

– Então eu posso te fazer mais uma pergunta? – perguntou Patamon emburrado.

– Acabou de fazer outra. – disse Davis ainda rindo e levou um tapa na cabeça de Yolei. – Ai, doeu.__

– Para, Davis. Vai, o que quer me perguntar? – pede TK olhando para seu Digimon.

– O que é um hamster?

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado... Reviews são sempre bem vindos...

Quem gosta de mais ação, não se preocupe logo vai estar recheada disso...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	3. 03 – Quente

Oi pessoal ^-^

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Meu livro "A Esperança" (Terceiro livro da serie Jogos Vorazes) chegou. Estou tão feliz, já li e recomendo para quem gosta de ação e aventura...

Bom, vocês devem é estar querendo ler é o capitulo, então... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**03 – Quente**_

Depois que TK disse para Patamon o que era um hamster ele ligou para Matt e contou tudo o que Patamon e Tailmon haviam lhe contado. Sendo assim os dois irmãos marcaram de mais tarde todos se encontrarem na casa de TK para discutirem sobre isso.

Seria melhor todos se encontrarem pessoalmente do que por mensagens ou telefonemas. Assim cada um poderia esclarecer suas duvidas, se as tivessem, e dar sugestões.

Cody avisou para Joe sobre o encontro e Davis avisou Ken, que como mora em outro lugar vai dormir na casa de Davis pelo horário da reunião.

No final das aulas TK, Kari e Davis e os outros Digimons estavam esperando Cody e Yolei no portão da escola. Assim que avistaram eles TK e Kari perceberam que Yolei estava nervosa, mas nada comentaram sobre isso assim como Hawkmon estava fazendo ao perceber esse nervosismo de sua parceira humana.

– Vejo vocês mais tarde então. – disse Davis caminhando para o lado opostos dos outros Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons com V-mon o seguindo.

– Porque não vai com a gente? – pergunta Cody curioso. – Não é mais fácil?

"O fácil se torna difícil quando seus sentimentos entram em jogo" pensa Davis não querendo proferir isso em voz alta.

– Ken vai em casa e de lá a gente vai para a casa do TK. – gritou Davis que já estava a uma boa distancia de seus amigos.

Isso não era mentira. Davis pedira a Ken que fosse até a sua casa. Ele tinha pensado nisso quando TK lhe contou sobre a reunião e como não queria se "machucar" propôs isso a Ken.

– Acho que tudo bem. – disse Yolei dando de ombros e começou a caminhar em direção ao prédio a onde ela, Cody e TK moravam.

Durante o caminho eles conversaram sobre o que Patamon e Tailmon haviam visto e conversaram principalmente sobre a sensação que tiveram antes de encontrar aquela imagem holográfica.

O elevador para no andar de TK, mas somente ele e Kari desceram. Durante o caminho Tailmon pediu para Patamon que deixasse TK e Kari sozinhos hoje e eles iam para o apartamento de Yolei com os outros, ele não se opôs a isso.

Desde que tudo aconteceu TK e Kari tiveram pouco tempo para ficarem juntos, sozinhos, com toda a vigilância sobre eles param mantê-los seguros caso aconteça algum ataque.

– Vocês não veem? – pergunta Kari desconfiada e Patamon olha para Tailmon curioso.

– Vamos ficar com os outros, vocês dois tem que fazer o dever da escola e por TK ter entrado agora creio eu que ele vai precisar de ajuda em algumas coisas. Se qualquer coisa acontecer não vamos estar muito longe mesmo. – disse Tailmon calmamente.

– Verdade. – disse Yolei que havia ouvido a curta conversa de Tailmon e Patamon e sorriu maliciosa para TK e para Kari. – Aproveitem bem o tempo.

Antes que TK e Kari pudessem falar qualquer coisa à porta do elevador se fechou deixando os dois olhando se entender para a porta fechada.

– Ela não perde uma. – disse Kari depois de um tempo em silencio.

– E eu não vou perder essa oportunidade. – disse TK puxando Kari em direção ao seu apartamento.

– Que oportunidade? – perguntou Kari entrando no apartamento tentando não sorrir com a situação.

– De ficar a sós com você. – disse TK trancando a porta atrás de si.

– Isso quer dizer que vamos seguir o que Tailmon disse? – pergunta ela indo para a sala tirando sua blusa e colocando sua mochila encostada no chão ao lado do sofá e a blusa em cima dela.

– Está mais para o que Yolei disse. – respondeu TK colocando a mochila dele encostada na parede e depois tira sua blusa de frio e coloca em cima da mesa encostada na parede.

TK não deu tempo de Kari falar mais nada e a puxou para um beijo. Imediatamente Kari entre abriu os lábios para corresponder com avidez o beijo do namorado. Kari leva suas mãos até a nuca de TK e entrelaça seus dedos no cabelo de TK que enlaça sua cintura colando o corpo da namorada no seu.

– Queria fazer isso a manhã inteira. – disse TK quando se afastaram.

– Queria muito que você tivesse feito isso. Assim as meninas parariam de olhar para você "daquele jeito". – disse Kari seria o que fez TK sorrir e abaixar a cabeça repousando-a em seu ombro.

– Talvez eu deveria mesmo ter feito isso. Tem muitos meninos que não tiram os olhos de você. – disse TK beijando o pescoço de Kari que tremeu levemente com o contato dos lábios de TK em seu pescoço.

– Ciúmes? – pergunta Kari afastando um pouco o rosto de TK de seu ombro e olhando nos olhos dele.

– Sempre sinto ciúmes do que amo. – disse TK beijando levemente os lábios de Kari. – E eu te amo muito então tenho muito ciúmes de você. – disse com seus lábios roçando nós dela.

Kari abri um sorriso e voltou a beijar TK. O beijo começa calmo, os dois aproveitando esse momento. Com movimentos leves TK acaricia a cintura de Kari fazendo ela sentir um leve arrepio pelo corpo com esse contato.

Quando TK termina o beijo e começa a beijar o pescoço de Kari ela solta pequenos gemidos que não consegue conter. Lentamente TK caminha em direção ao sofá levando Kari junto consigo.

TK abre os olhos somente para ver a que distancia estavam do sofá e quando vê que esta chegando delicadamente coloca Kari em cima dele e volta a beija-la na boca deitando em cima dela usando seus braços para não fazer peso no corpo de sua namorada.

Sem pensar Kari desce suas mãos até a barra da camisa de TK e começa a subir suas mãos levando junto a camisa. TK se afasta um pouco dela para ela terminar de tirar sua camisa que assim que é tirada é jogada ao chão.

– Foi exatamente nessa hora que fomos interrompidos. – disse Kari tocando o abdômen de TK com as pontas dos dedos subindo até chegar ao seu rosto.

– Sorte nossa que Tai só vai aparecer aqui daqui a algumas horas. – disse TK sorrindo maliciosamente para Kari e voltando a beija-la.

Kari inclina o corpo um pouco para frente fazendo ela e TK ficarem sentados no sofá e TK aproveita para faze-la sentar em seu colo para ficar mais perto um do outro.

TK coloca suas mãos por debaixo da camisa de Kari e sob as mãos pelas costas de Kari sem tirar a camisa e quando chega ao fecho do sutiã ele volta suas mãos para a cintura de Kari.

– Tira. – sussurra Kari roucamente no ouvido de TK que faz exatamente o que ela lhe pediu e tira a camisa dela jogando junto com a sua.

– Não acha que estamos indo longe demais? – pergunta TK beijando o pescoço de Kari e subindo até sua boca ficar rente ao ouvido dela. – Até agora ninguém apareceu para nos interromper.

– Eu acho que esse sofá é pequeno demais para o que a gente pretende fazer. – disse Kari levantando o colo de TK e puxando ele junto consigo para que se levante com ela.

– Tem certe...

Kari não deixou TK terminar de falar voltando a beija-lo. Ela sabia o que ele ia dizer e como ela já sabia não queria perder tempo conversando.

– A certeza que eu tenho agora é que eu quero seguir o que Yolei me disse e terminar o que começamos. – disse ela descendo suas mãos até o cós da calça de TK a desabotoando e tirando o cinto da calça.

– Se é o que quer quem sou eu para negar. – disse TK se rendendo e deixando as coisas acontecerem.

Em poucos segundos os dois somente estão com suas roupas intimas e em momento algum deixaram de trocar caricias um com o outro.

– Vamos para o meu quarto. – disse TK.

– Não quero perder mais tempo falando. – fala Kari roucamente abraçando TK fortemente beijando e dando leves mordidas no pescoço do namorado.

– Muito menos eu. Mas é melhor irmos para um quarto pelo menos. – disse TK pegando Kari no colo e a levando até seu quarto.

Alguns minutos antes no elevador...

– Alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu, porque eu não caio nessa de estudar. – disse Hawkmon. – Principalmente depois do seu sorriso, Yolei.

– A gente, os dois precisão de um tempo a sós, só isso. – disse Yolei sorrindo. "Vou fazer ela me contar tudo depois. Esses dois não vão ficar só nos beijinhos não. Ah não vão mesmo" pensa.

– Mais eles sempre ficam sozinhos. – falou Armadillomon não entendendo bem o que Yolei queria dizer.

– Sim, mas sempre com Patamon e Tailmon os vigiando. – disse Yolei e Cody entendeu o que ela queria dizer com isso e instantaneamente ficou com as bochechas rosadas.

– Mais isso não é perigoso? Deixar os dois sozinhos lá em baixo. – pergunta inocentemente Armadillomon.

– Quem são os dois que estão sozinhos? – pergunta alguém a frente deles.

Os ocupantes do elevador nem reparam que a porta do elevador estava aberta e um senhor de idade estava esperando para entrar. Quando o viram lavaram um pequeno susto que fez o senhor rir.

– Ah, oi senhor Hiroshi, boa tarde. – disse Yolei sorrindo sem graça.

– Boa tarde senhor Hiroshi. – disse Cody fazendo uma pequena mesura para o senhor.

– Boa tarde senhor Hiroshi. – disseram os quatro Digimons juntos fazendo o senhor rir mais ainda.

– Boa tarde crianças, boa tarde Digimons. – disse o senhor educadamente ainda rindo.

– Ah mais isso é muito lindo. – disse uma senhora chegando perto deles e passando um braço sob o braço que o senhor Hiroshi lhe estendeu. – Crianças e Digimons agindo cordialmente e educadamente com nós velhinhos.

– Boa tarde senhora Hiroshi. – disseram todos juntos incluindo o senhor Hiroshi. Isso fez todos rirem por um tempo.

– Melhor a gente ir, eles devem estar querendo usar o elevador. – disse Cody saindo do elevador e os outros foram atrás dele.

– Vocês não me responderam quem está sozinho. – comentou o senhor Hiroshi quando ele e sua esposa estavam dentro do elevador.

– Não tem com o que se preocupar senhor Hiroshi. Eles estão sozinhos e estão bem. – disse Cody antes da porta do elevador se fechar e recebendo como resposta um pequeno aceno de cabeça do velho senhor.

– Aposto que eles estão muito mais do que bem. – sussurra Yolei baixinho.

– O que você disse, Yolei? – pergunta Patamon olhando interrogativamente para ela.

– Nada não. – disse ela e se virou para Cody. – Cody, você e Armadillomon vão ficar com a gente?

– Por mim tudo bem, posso? – devolveu Cody com outa pergunta.

– Claro. – disse ela sorrindo e indo para a porta do seu apartamento.

– O que tem para comer? – pergunta Hawkmon e Armadillomon assenti.

– Eu estou com uma fominha. – disse Armadillomon fechando os olhos sonhando com uma porção de comida e sorri.

– Sinceramente eu ainda não seu como Digimons não engordam. – comenta Yolei abrindo a porta. – Tudo bem que quando lutam gastam energia, mas faz dois meses que vocês não lutam e vocês não param de comer.

– É estoque. – disse Armadillomon e todos olham para ele sem entender. – Ora, quando formos lutar de novo vamos usar esse estoque e vamos estar bem dispostos.

– O que será que ele quis dizer com isso? – pergunta Cody olhando para seu Digimon.

– Prefiro nem tentar entender. – disse Yolei abrindo a porta do apartamento. – Todos para dentro.

Xxx

No próximo capitulo terá a primeira vez de TK e Kari. Eu ia escrever nesse capitulo, mas estou tão ligada em "A Esperança" (Que diga-se de passagem não tem muito romance e sim bastante ação) que não consigo pensar em como escrever essa cena...

Bom, espero que tenham gostado e se quiserem mandem reviews, vou amar...

Obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	4. Flagra ?

Oi pessoal ^-^

Bom, eu achei muito difícil escrever uma cena assim e não sei se ficou muito boa, mas eu escrevi mesmo assim e espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**04 – Flagra (?)**_

TK fechou a porta do seu quarto ainda com Kari em seus braços e caminhou até sua cama no qual a colocou com delicadeza. Seria a primeira vez dos dois e ele queria que fosse inesquecível para ela.

– A qualquer momento se quiser que eu pare é só falar. – disse TK deitando em cima de Kari apoiando seus cotovelos no colchão para não fazer peso sobre o corpo dela e depois beijando seu pescoço levemente.

– Como se eu quisesse que você parasse, TK. – sussurrou Kari no ouvido de TK que sorriu contra o pescoço de Kari.

Kari pegou o rosto de TK e o levantou um pouco para que pudesse olhar nos olhos de seu amado. Os dois se encararam por um tempo até que não resistiram mais e se beijaram com paixão, luxuria, desejo, amor.

TK desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço de Kari, no qual beijou e deu leves mordidas, e continuou descendo por entre os seios dela no qual com acariciava com suas mãos fazendo o possível para que ela sentisse prazer.

Quando os lábios de TK substituíram sua mão sobre um dos seios de Kari, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã, Kari ofegou e as mãos delas foram para os cabelos de TK os apertando um pouco.

Kari não conseguia segurar os gemidos de prazer que estava sentindo e fazia o possível para não gritar.

As mãos de TK foram até o fecho do sutiã que era frontal. Enquanto sua mão tirava a alça seus lábios faziam o caminho da alça pelo braço de Kari e o mesmo fez quando tirou a outra alça, assim jogando o sutiã em algum canto de seu quarto.

TK parou um pouco para observar o corpo de Kari e isso à fez ficar com as bochechas rosadas, sentindo vergonha por algum motivo. TK vendo que Kari havia ficado corada sorriu e se aproximo da boca e tocou levemente seus lábios no dela.

– Você é linda. – disse TK com seus lábios ainda contra os dela e voltou a beija-la fervorosamente.

Kari aproveitou e virou seu corpo de modo que agora ela estava em cima de TK, com uma perna em cada lado de TK e sentada em cima do membro ereto do namorado ainda coberto pela cueca box.

Esse repentino movimento de Kari fez TK soltar um gemido involuntário de prazer e quando ela ficou sentada em cima de seu membro ele ofegou e suas mãos foram diretamente para o quadril dela.

Sem perder tempo Kari começou a beijar TK e foi descendo seus beijos pelo pescoço do namorado e depois para o peito e abdômen dele fazendo com que TK tenha que morder os lábios para não gritar.

Quando os lábios de Kari chegaram até a cós da cueca box de TK ele invertei suas posições ficando por cima dela.

– Ainda não. – disse TK sorrindo prendendo as mãos de Kari em cima da cabeça dela.

Segurando as mãos de Kari com uma só mão TK voltou a beijar e a acariciar o corpo de Kari que já não fazia mais nem um esforço para conter seus gemidos de prazer.

TK tomou um dos seios de Kari com sua boca e o outro ele afagava com suas mãos e hora ou outra alternando de um para o outro. Kari entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura de TK fazendo ele chegar mais perto dela.

– Isso é tortura, TK. – disse Kari sussurrando fazendo TK rir e afastar-se de seus seios. – Me faça sua. – disse olhando nos olhos do namorado que assentiu.

Com delicadeza TK soltou as mãos de Kari e com as suas duas mãos foi descendo emoldurando o corpo de sua amada até chegar à calcinha e foi a atirando lentamente deixando suas mãos brincarem um pouco ainda com sua amada.

Assim que TK tirou sua calcinha e a jogou em algum lugar Kari colocou suas mãos na cueca de TK a tirando e jogando em algum lugar no quarto. Rapidamente TK foi até o criado e abriu a ultima gaveta tirando de lá um preservativo.

– Já estava preparado? –perguntou Kari rindo tirando o preservativo das mãos de TK.

– Minha mãe me deu isso, disse que é melhor prevenir do que remediar. – disse TK dando de ombros sorrindo beijando o pescoço de Kari. – Nunca se sabe quando vai precisar de uma mesmo.

Kari deitou TK na cama e ficou por cima dele. Abriu o preservativo e o colou lentamente no membro ereto de seu namorado que não segurou o gemido que escapou de seus lábios.

– Quem está torturando quem agora? – perguntou TK.

– Ora, agora estamos quites. – disse Kari rindo.

– Tudo bem. – disse TK invertendo suas posições e ficando por cima e olhou fixamente nos olhos de Kari. – Tem certeza disso?

– Absoluta. – disse Kari puxando o rosto de TK para perto do seu e beijou-lhe os lábios.

Bem devagar TK penetrou em sua namorada. Kari mordeu o lábio inferior com força, para não gritar, e abraçou os ombros de TK com força, cravando suas unhas. TK parou na hora, ele não queria machuca-la e sabia que na primeira vez de uma mulher poderia doer.

– Vamos parar. – disse TK fazendo menção de sair de dentro de Kari, mas Kari entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura de TK impedindo que ele fizesse isso.

– Não. Vai doer de qualquer jeito mesmo. Por favor, continua. – pediu Kari e TK a beijou.

– Como deseja, meu amor. – disse TK contra os lábios dela e voltando a beija-la.

Foi descendo seus beijos pelo pescoço de sua amada enquanto ia mais fundo na penetração e parou para ela se acostumar com ele dentro de si. Quando Kari afrouxou o aperto nos ombros de TK ele começou a se movimentar devagar e lentamente dentro dela, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem.

– Mais rápido. – pediu Kari quando sentiu o prazer lhe invadindo.

TK atendeu ao seu pedido e aumentou a velocidade nas estocadas. Os corpos dos dois se movimentavam em sincronia, suas respirações ficaram entrecortadas e aceleradas. Seus corações estavam disparados.

Quando sentiu que ia chagar ao seu máximo TK aumentou mais a velocidade de seus movimentos e sentiu Kari tremer sob si e logo relaxar, sentindo seu corpo chagar ao ápice do prazer na relação, chamando por seu amado.

TK logo acompanhou sua amada sentindo um prazer imensurável. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça descansando no peito de Kari que entrelaçou seus dedos nos fios de cabelo de TK. Suas respirações foram se acalmando junto com seus corações.

Kari levantou o rosto de TK até o seu e lhe deu um beijo, calmo e apaixonado. Jogando o seu corpo para o lado para não ficar em cima de Kari TK tirou o preservativo e jogou na lixeira que tinha no quarto e puxou Kari para perto de si a envolvendo em seus braços.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou TK receoso com medo de que tivesse machucado Kari.

– Melhor impossível. – disse Kari sorrindo. –Obrigada, foi melhor do que eu imaginava.

– Sempre as ordens. – disse TK sorrindo e lhe dando um casto beijo nos lábios. – Obrigado. Melhor tomarmos um banho estou suado.

– Concordo. – disse Kari levantando e puxando TK com ela. – Juntos?

– Com toda a certeza. – disse TK a beijando e a envolvendo com seus braços.

Matt, Sora e Tai estavam saindo do estacionamento do prédio a onde ficava o apartamento da mãe de Matt, os três combinaram de irem juntos para lá, pois estavam pertos de onde um e o outro estavam.

Gabumon era o único Digimon que estava com eles já que os outros foram para o Digimundo assim que os três estavam juntos.

– Porque mesmo não subimos direto pelo elevador do estacionamento? – perguntou Tai reclamando.

– Calma, você que quis vir junto e eu só vou comprar uma coisinha me esperem ai. – disse Sora e deu um selinho em Matt e correu até a loja da família de Yolei.

– Então traga alguma coisa para mim. – gritou Tai sentando no meio fio e olhou para a entrada do prédio. – Será que os outros já chegaram?

– Bom, os outros do outro grupo podem já terem chegado, mas acho que Izzy, Joe e Mimi ainda não. – disse Matt encostando-se no poste.

– É, a Mimi ia esperar o Joe sair e Joe só sai em meia-hora. – constatou Tai olhando para seu Digivice que estava mostrando as horas. – Provavelmente eles vão ser os últimos a chegarem. Enfim, desde quando tem uma vaga para você no estacionamento do prédio da sua mãe?

– Depois que o TK foi para Paris eu comecei a visitar minha mãe com mais frequência e quando eu completei 18 anos e ganhei o meu carro ela pediu uma vaga pra mim, já que eu dormia alguns dias aqui. – respondeu Matt.

– Agora essa vaga veio bem a calhar, não é? – perguntou Tai rindo.

– TK está chateado por não poder dirigir aqui, mas ele esta levando numa boa. – disse Matt também rindo.

– Sua mãe é que esta gostando. Ela agora dirigi um Maserati. – comentou Tai sem deixar de rir.

– Pois é. O antigo carro dela gastava muita gasolina e o Maserati é mais econômico em comparação aquele. – disse Matt olhando para a porta da loja.

– Ela já consegui vender o outro?

– Esta em negociação com um cara ai, mas ainda não é nada certo. – disse Matt dando de ombros. – Cara, ainda não descobrimos quem deu o Maserati para o TK e o trouxe até o Japão.

– Esse é um mistério daqueles. – disse Tai se levantando vendo Sora sair da loja. – Trouxe alguma coisa para mim?

– Você não muda. – disse Sora parecendo irritada, mas jogou um pacote em direção do Tai que o pegou com destreza.

– Só estou com fome. – disse Tai se defendendo abrindo o pacote de batatas fritas.

– E quando não está? – perguntam Matt e Sora juntos sorrindo. Tai só da de ombros e caminha em direção a entrada do prédio.

– Esse é para você, Gabumon. – disse Sora entregando um pacote para Gabumon que sorriu agradecido.

– Obrigado. – disse o Digimon.

– Vamos. – disse Matt passando um braço sobre os ombros de Sora e pegando a sacola que estava com ela com a outra.

Os três seguiram Tai e entraram junto com ele. O elevador parou no andar do apartamento da mãe de TK e os quatro saíram rindo. Matt foi na frente para abrir a porta, mas não conseguiu.

– Esta trancada. – disse Matt e apertou o botão da campainha e bateu três vezes na porta. – TK abre a porta sou Matt.

Alguns barulhos foram ouvidos do lado de dentro, como se alguma coisa estivesse caindo e passos apressados, e os quatro ficaram preocupados.

– Ei, TK. – gritou Matt batendo na porta de novo. – Tudo bem?

– Você não tem uma chave, Matt? – perguntou Sora e Matt assentiu pegando o molho de chave do bolso e procurando a chave do apartamento.

– Achei. – exclamou abrindo a porta.

Os quatro entraram rapidamente no apartamento e correram olhando para os lados procurando de onde vinha os barulhos.

– Ai. – ouviram alguém reclamando e se entreolharam.

–Quarto do TK. – disse Matt correndo até o quarto do irmão com os outros o seguindo.

Quando adentraram ao quarto viram um TK sem camisa sentado no chão com uma mão na cabeça. TK levantou a cabeça devagar olhando para os quatro na porta de seu quarto ainda com a mão na cabeça e fez uma careta quando tentou se levantar.

– Mais o que aconteceu aqui e porque você esta sem camisa? – perguntou Tai cruzando os braços enquanto que Matt correu para ajudar seu irmão.

Tai não sabia o porquê de estar perguntando justo sobre o fato dele estar sem camisa, mas algo dentro dele estava querendo saber essa resposta.

– Nada de mais. – disse TK sorrindo timidamente. – Só cai.

– Só caiu? – perguntou Sora arqueando uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

– Esta mais para um tombo daqueles. – disse Gabumon vendo Matt colocar TK sentado em cima de sua cama.

– Mais porque esta sem camisa? – perguntou Tai novamente.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado, desculpa se não ficou lá essas coisas a cena deles, mas eu fiz o possível...

Reviews são sempre bem vindos...

Obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	5. Desaparecer

Oi pessoal ^-^

Sei que o titulo não é lá essas coisas, mas enfim...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**05 - Desaparecer**_

– Machuquei as costas. – respondeu TK. – E sangrou um pouco, tive que tirar a camisa.

– TK o que é isso nas suas costas? – perguntou Matt preocupado olhando as costas de TK e vendo um corte perto do ombro esquerdo. – Como você se machucou assim?

– Oi para vocês. Agora podem me dar licença Tai, Gabumon e Sora. – pedi Kari aparecendo atrás dos três sem dar tempo para TK responder a pergunta de Matt.

– Oi. – disseram os três e Matt juntos vendo Kari entrar no quarto com um kit de primeiro socorros nas mãos.

– A onde você estava Kari que não vimos você? – perguntou Tai vendo a irmã ir para o lado de TK abrindo o kit.

– Fui ao quarto da mãe de TK pegar o kit que estava no armário do banheiro dela. – disse Kari pegando um pedaço de algodão e colocando um pouco de agua oxigenada nele. – Vai doer um pouco. – avisou e TK assentiu fechando os olhos.

– Seja corajoso TK. – brincou Tai sorrindo.

– Esse titulo lhe pertence, caro líder. – disse TK ainda mantendo os olhos fechados enquanto Kari passava o algodão sobre o machucado.

– Mais o que aconteceu para você se machucar assim? – perguntou Sora.

– Fui pegar um livro em cima do armário e cai, só que eu bati o ombro na quina da escrivaninha e isso fez esse machucado no ombro. – respondeu TK torcendo para que eles acreditassem, mas Sora percebeu o nervosismo tanto de TK quando de Kari e soube que uma parte dessa historia era mentira, só não sabia qual ainda.

– Parece um machucado de nada, mas sangrou um pouco manchando a blusa dele. – continuou Kari.

– Ah, então foi esse o motivo do barulho e da correria que escutamos. – disse Tai. – E os outros? Ainda não chegou ninguém.

– Cody esta na casa da Yolei com os seus Digimons e os nossos. Davis foi para a casa dele, pois Ken ia até lá e depois eles vão vir junto pra cá. – respondeu Kari.

– E vocês dois ficaram sozinhos aqui esse tempo todo? – perguntou Sora segurando a vontade de rir quando percebeu que tanto TK quanto Kari ficaram com o rosto levemente corado com a pergunta dela.

– Bom, Kari vai me ajudar a estudar agora que eu voltei a morar aqui e como estou na mesma sala que ela. Sabe, para eu não ficar muito atrás dos outros. – disse TK se concentrando em olhar o que Kari fazia no seu ombro do que ter que encarar Sora.

– Você vai voltar a morar aqui? – perguntou Tai e Sora ao mesmo tempo fazendo os outros rirem.

– Vou sim. Eu já estava planejando voltar mesmo. – disse TK se sentindo aliviado pelo rumo da conversar ter mudado.

– Você sabia disso. – disse Sora apontando acusadoramente para Matt que deu um sorriso de canto.

– TK pediu que eu não contasse para ninguém. – se explicou Matt e Sora olhou para Gabumon.

– E eu só soube disso porque eu acabei ouvindo sem querer eles conversarem. – disse Gabumon.

– E você, Kari, já sabia disso? – perguntou Tai.

– Não. Foi uma surpresa e tanto quando eu vi ele entrando na sala de aula hoje. – respondeu Kari sorrindo um pouco.

– Hum. Tem alguma coisa para beber? Acabei de comer um salgadinho e agora fiquei com sede. – perguntou Tai.

– Claro. Na geladeira tem suco e refrigerante é só escolher. – disse TK vendo Kari colocar um curativo no local machucado finalizando o trabalho.

– Matt porque você não pega algo para o Gabumon também. – pedi Sora olhando sugestivamente para o namorado que assenti sorrindo entendendo o que ela queria.

– Claro, vamos lá Gabumon, eu também estou com sede. – disse Matt saindo do quarto levando Gabumon com sigo seguindo Tai que ia em direção a cozinha.

– Deixa eu pegar uma camisa limpa para você. – disse Kari se levantando e indo até o armário de TK.

– Então, que tal me dizerem o que exatamente vocês fizeram. – disse Sora sentando na cadeira da escrivaninha e a virando de modo para continuar olhando para TK que estava sentado na cama.

– Não fizemos nada de mais Sora. – disse TK olhando para a porta do quarto.

– Resolver não me encarar já é uma pista que vocês estão querendo esconder alguma coisa e eu aposto que estão querendo esconder algo é do Tai, o irmão muito ciumento da sua namorada. – disse Sora se divertindo vendo os dois se sentirem acuados com sua opinião.

– Qual é Sora? Eu cai enquanto tentava pegar o livro, não tem nada de mais nisso. – disse TK torcendo para não estar corado, o que não adiantou muito.

– Esta demorando para achar uma camiseta hein, Kari? E vocês dois não me enganam. – disse Sora sorrindo.

– Para com isso Sora. – pediu Kari jogando uma camiseta para TK que a colocou rapidamente.

– Só paro se me contarem o que realmente aconteceu. – disse Sora apoiando os cotovelos em sua perna olhando sugestivamente para os dois.

– Ótimo, vou pegar alguma coisa para beber. – disse TK se levantando.

– Vai me deixar sozinha com ela? – perguntou Kari abismada.

– Por favor? – pediu TK olhando suplicando para sua namorada.

– Vocês dois são impossíveis. – disse Kari cruzando os braços e TK saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

– Então aconteceu o que eu estou pensando depois que ouvi essa conversa? – perguntou Sora com um sorriso grande no rosto.

– Acho que sim. – disse Kari sentando na cama sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo.

– TK realmente cai lá de cima? – perguntou Sora olhando atentamente para Kari que assentiu.

– Meu sutiã ficou preso lá em cima. – disse Kari abaixando a cabeça. – Não ria.

– Tudo bem. – disse Sora segurando a vontade de rir. – Mas me conta como foi.

Na cozinha...

– Onde estão as meninas? – perguntou Tai quando viu TK adentrar na cozinha.

– Estão conversando no quarto. – respondeu TK indo até a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa de agua torcendo para não demonstrar que estava nervoso.

– Você esta bem TK? – perguntou Matt. – Você esta suando.

– Não é nada. – disse TK e nessa hora a campainha tocou. – Deve ser os outros. Licença.

TK foi até a porta e antes de abri-la respirou fundo "A Sora me paga" pensou antes de abrir a porta e ver Yolei, Cody, Izzy, Mimi, Joe e seus Digimons e Patamon e Tailmon também.

– Oi, TK. – disseram todos juntos e Patamon voou pousando na cabeça de TK.

– Oi. Entrem. – disse TK dando espaço para os outros entrarem. – Tai, Matt e Gabumon estão na cozinha.

– Sora e Kari estão na onde? – perguntou Mimi olhando para TK que apontou em direção ao fica seu quarto.

– Sora esta no meu quarto com a Kari. – respondeu ele.

– Legal. Conversa de meninas não atrapalhem e só chamem quando Davis e Ken chegarem. – disse Mimi piscando para TK que mexeu no cabelo nervosamente o bagunçando um pouco.

"Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava era da Mimi também" pensa TK.

Mimi e Yolei passaram pela cozinha cumprimentando Tai, Matt e Gabumon e depois foram em direção ao quarto de TK. Os outros cumprimentaram os que estavam na cozinha e os Digimons foram para a sala enquanto esperavam o Davis e o Ken.

– Só o Gabumon esta com vocês? – perguntou Joe se servindo de um copo de suco.

– Sim. Byomon e Agumon foram para o Digimundo. – respondeu Matt. – Não era necessário todos estarem aqui. Se encontraram no caminho? – perguntou olhando para Izzy e Joe.

– Joe me deu uma carona quando me viu pelo caminho. – respondeu Izzy. – Quando chegamos Yolei e os outros estavam na porta, mas não bateram, porque? – perguntou olhando curiosamente para Cody que deu de ombros.

– Sei lá. Yolei começou a falar um monte de coisa sem nexo depois que recebeu uma mensagem. A única coisa que eu entendi é que era para esperar um pouco. – disse ele.

– Deve ter sido uma mensagem da Mimi. Ela mandou uma antes de chegarmos. – disse Joe e Cody assentiu.

– O que será que as meninas estão conversando? – perguntou Cody e TK engoliu em seco.

– Como Mimi disse é conversa de meninas. – disse Joe dando de ombros. – Não tente entender. Provavelmente, uma dessas conversas, Mimi vai estar convidando elas "amigavelmente" para irem ao shopping amanhã e começarem a procurar os presentes de natal de todos.

– Fala serio, ainda faltam dois meses para dezembro e Mimi já esta pensando em comprar presentes de natal. – disse Tai.

– Isso deve ser uma desculpa para elas irem somente comprarem outras coisas. – disse Matt sorrindo de canto.

– Porque meninas gostam tanto de fazer compras? – perguntou Cody. – Tudo que eu escuto nos corredores da escola é meninas fofocando sobre compras e mais compras.

– Fazer compras é terapêutico para a maioria das mulheres. – disse TK.

– É, mais...

Cody não terminou de falar, pois a campainha tocou. TK pediu licença e foi até a porta enquanto os outros voltaram a conversa de onde tinham parados. TK voltou alguns segundos depois com Ken, Davis e seus Digimons atrás de si que cumprimentaram os outros.

– Bom, vamos todos para a sala conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu. – disse Matt. – TK chame as meninas.

– Tudo bem. – disse TK baixinho que ninguém ouviu. "Que elas não fiquem lançando aqueles olhares" pedi TK em pensamentos e ficou repetindo isso até seu quarto.

Todos vão para a sala e se organizam para caberem todos no cômodo. TK vai até seu quarto e bate três vezes na porta que estava fechado e logo percebeu que também estava trancada pelo barulho de chave que fez antes de Kari abrir a porta sorrindo com o rosto vermelho.

– Davis e Ken chegaram. – disse TK tentando parecer que tudo estava normal.

Kari assentiu e chamou as meninas que conforme foram passando por ela e TK lançaram olhares e sorrisos maliciosos para ele que ficou corado. "Pedi tanto" pensa soltando um suspiro.

– Elas até pegaram leve com você. – disse Kari passando os braços pela cintura de TK o abraçando e dando um beijo no pescoço dele.

– Até quando elas vão pegar leve comigo? – perguntou TK abraçando Kari pelos ombros e de repente sentiu um aperto no peito tão forte que o fez arfar fazendo Kari se afastar dele o olhando preocupada.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou passando a mão no rosto do namorado que estava suando frio.

– Sim. Só senti um aperto no peito. – disse TK dando um selinho em Kari. – Não se preocupa, não foi nada de mais. – disse sorrindo para que ela não se preocupasse.

– Ei vocês dois, vem logo para cá. – gritou Tai da sala. – E que não estejam se agarrando ou eu te capo TK.

As meninas na sala começaram a rir enquanto que TK e Kari ficavam corados voltando para a sala e as meninas riram mais ainda quando os dois chegaram.

– Qual é a piada? – perguntou Davis visivelmente chateado.

– Gostamos do TK então não vamos contar. – disse Sora quando parou de rir.

– Tudo bem. Vamos começar isso. – disse Izzy.

TK deu espaço para Kari passar na sua frente e ir se sentar no sofá, só que no caminho Kari tropeça. Por reflexo, Ken que estava ao seu lado quando ela passou por ele, segura Kari ao mesmo tempo em que TK antes dela cair e misteriosamente tanto Ken quanto Kari desaparecem na frente de todos.

– Mais o que... – fala TK com o braço esticado no ar olhando para a onde estava sua namorada e seu amigo.

Xxx

Bom, para aqueles que gostam de ação o próximo capitulo vai estar cheio...

Reviews com suas opiniões são sempre bem vindos...

Muito obrigada a todos que dedicaram um tempinho para ler esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	6. Mundo das Trevas

Oi Pessoal ^-^ Sem enrolação o capitulo...

Xxx

_**06 – Mundo das Trevas**_

Kari e Ken aparecem em um mundo todo negro e cinza sem se darem conta de nada.

– Obri...

Quando senti o vento tocando seu rosto Kari para de falar e olha ao redor sentindo a mudança climática a sua volta. Ken também sente e olha para os lados.

– Não pode ser. – murmura Kari incrédula.

Kari se afasta de Ken olhando melhor para o seu redor e não acreditando a onde estava quando sua visão parou na imensidão a sua frente. Ken não estava atrás e sentiu um aperto no coração por estar nesse lugar. "Aqui não. Não pode ser. De novo não" pensa Ken caindo de joelhos no chão.

– Estamos no Mundo das Trevas. – disseram os dois juntos olhando um para o outro.

– Mas como isso aconteceu? – pergunta Kari olhando para o mar a sua frente. – Estávamos na casa de TK, como viemos parar aqui sem mais nem menos?

– Eu não sei. – disse Ken cabisbaixo e se levantou de súbito tateando os bolsos até encontrar seu Digivice. – Ufa. – suspirou aliviado.

– O que foi? – perguntou Kari olhando para o amigo sem entender a reação dele.

– Não sei como viemos parar aqui, ou como sairemos daqui, mas como o Digivice Izzy pode saber a onde a gente esta. Você esta com o seu? – perguntou Ken e Kari assentiu aliviada. – Que bom, assim eles vão saber que pelo menos estamos juntos, mesmo que seja em um lugar como esse aqui.

– Mas como isso é possível? – perguntou Kari se sentando no chão.

– Lembra que temos o mapa do Digimundo e que dava para saber a onde a gente estava? – perguntou Ken e Kari assentiu. – Então, Izzy e eu enquanto mexíamos naquela TV esquisita conseguimos o mapa do Mundo das Trevas e com algumas alterações conseguimos colocar o rastreamento de Digivice nesse mapa e também fizemos com o mapa do Mundo Humano e funcionou quando testamos no Mundo Humano, só espero que funcione aqui também.

– Você consegue abrir um portal como daquela vez? – perguntou Kari e Ken negou.

– Depois daquela vez eu tentei, só por curiosidade, abrir um portal, mas não funcionou. – respondeu.

Os dois ficaram em silencio olhando para o mar a sua frente que trazia lembranças desagradáveis a ambos.

– Vamos procurar alguma coisa. – disse Ken.

– Tem razão. – disse Kari se levantando. – Não podemos ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Agora, seguimos o oceano, ou vamos pela floresta?

– Vamos em paralelo aos dois, talvez encontramos o rio que desagua aqui, assim pelo menos teremos agua para beber, eu espero. – disse Ken e Kari assentiu.

Ken foi a frente caminhando devagar e Kari o seguia apertando fortemente seu Digivice. "Como vamos sair daqui?" se perguntava ela.

Apartamento dos Takaishi...

Tai ficou revoltado quando sua irmãzinha desapareceu da sua frente junto com Ken. Matt e Sora tentavam acalma-lo assim como Joe tentava acalmar Davis que estava muito agitado enquanto que Mimi estava fazendo um chá para acalmar os ânimos de todos.

Izzy disse que tinha um jeito de encontrar tanto Kari quanto Ken, mas que precisaria de tempo e por isso ele e Cody estavam em volta do seu notebook, no qual Izzy mexia rapidamente, e no notebook de TK, que estavam usando para tentar entrar em contato com Gennai.

Yolei estava sentada no sofá sem se mover, ela não parava de pensar em Ken, estava muito preocupada, mas não queria falar nada para ninguém. Os Digimons ficaram em silencio na sala. Patamon conversava com Tailmon que tentava se manter calma.

TK estava sentado em frente ao seu quarto escorado na porta fechada dele. Seus olhos estavam fechados, seus punhos cerrados. Ele estava sentindo raiva por não poder fazer nada para ajudar a encontra-los e tinha medo que descontasse isso em alguém que não merecesse.

– Por favor Izzy, me diz que conseguiu alguma coisa? – pergunta Mimi servindo chá para todos.

– Tenho uma boa e uma ruim. – disse ele e todos voltaram sua atenção para Izzy. – Vou contar a ruim primeiro. Não conseguimos contatar Gennai.

– E qual é a boa? – perguntou Tai esperançoso, assim como todos naquela sala.

– Tem um jeito de sabermos a onde estão Ken e Kari como eu disse antes. Mas calma. – disse Izzy ao ver que Tai iria falar alguma coisa. – Mas isso só saberemos se eles estiverem no Digimundo ou aqui no Mundo Humano, se eles estiverem em outro mundo ai não garanto nada.

– Como assim Izzy? – perguntou Matt. – Acha que eles foram para outro Mundo que não seja o nosso ou o Digimundo?

– É provável. – disse Izzy serio. – Pode existir vários outros mundos.

– E porque não conseguiria encontra-los se eles estivessem em outro mundo a não ser esses? – perguntou Sora.

– Se eu tivesse mapas de outros mundos e um de nós esteve nele uma vez poderíamos procura-los por lá. – respondeu Izzy. – Mas eu não tenho nada a não ser do nosso mundo, do Digimundo e do Mundo das Trevas.

– Primeiro tenta ver se eles estão aqui ou no Digimundo depois pensamos nisso. – disse Tai se segurando para não perder a cabeça mais uma vez.

"Espero que ambos estejam com seus Digivice" pensa Izzy sem ter coragem de falar isso em voz alta.

Mundo das Trevas. Castelo da Ilha Viral. Em algum lugar dentro do castelo...

Um ser de capuz estava sentando em uma poltrona em uma sala espaçosa que só tinha a poltrona como mobília e a enorme TV a sua frente. Ele olhava atentamente para a tela em sua frente que mostrava os Digiescolhidos no apartamento de TK.

– Os três já estão aqui, meu senhor. – disse um Digimon adentrando ao local.

– Hum, chegaram cedo, mas tudo bem. Isso é ótimo. – disse o ser rindo. – Entretenha eles por enquanto, quero ver o que vai acontecer com os novos visitantes desse mundo. Piedmon pode esperar.

– Sim senhor. – disse o Digimon se retirando e uma imensa figura aparece ao lado do ser gargalhando.

– Ela já esta aqui. Não pensei que seria tão rápido. – disse a imensa figura. – Um toque entre eles e eles seriam mandados para cá, no mundo das Trevas.

– Achei divertido usar isso para trazê-los para cá. – disse o ser rindo. – Somente tive que faze-la tropeçar e pronto. Tudo bem que poderíamos ter usado outro meio.

– Adorei essa sua ideia de qualquer jeito. Quando eu chamei ela aqui uma vez demorou demais até ela me ouvir.– disse o outro. – O que acha de vermos o que eles estão fazendo? Na minha sala do castelo tem uma tela bem maior que essa.

– Isso vai ser muito divertido. – disse o ser. – Estou louco para colocar minhas mãos nele, mas quero desfrutar de tudo por enquanto.

– E eu quero ela, só para mim. – disse a imensa figura antes dos dois desaparecerem.

Mundo das Trevas. Em algum lugar, Kari e Ken...

– Você já esteve aqui antes. – disse Ken olhando para Kari que assentiu. – Davis me contou isso, mas confesso que nunca prestei muita atenção nessa historia. Talvez conseguiríamos pensar em alguma coisa se você me contar ela.

– Não sei bem se vai ajudar, mas quando eu vim aqui foi porque eles me chamaram. – disse Kari. – Não entendo muito bem, mas tem haver de querem se casar comigo. – um arrepio passou pelo corpo de Kari ao se lembrar disso.

– Se casar com você? – perguntou Ken não acreditando. – Essa parte eu nunca ouvi.

– Pois é, mas eu nunca entendi isso direito. Enfim, eles tentaram me levar para algum lugar, mas ai eles me atacaram. Não sei bem o que aconteceu depois, eu gritei pelo nome do Tai, da Tailmon e do TK e foi ai que ele apareceu junto com nossos Digimons.

– Ele simplesmente apareceu? – perguntou Ken não entendendo, mas antes de Kari pudesse responder uma voz soou.

– Olha só o que encontramos pessoal. – disse uma voz aguda atrás de Kari e de Ken fazendo os dois pararem e olharem para trás.

Eles viram um PicoDevimon acompanhado de vários BlackAgumons, Gotsumons e Numemons. Por instinto tanto Kari quanto Ken recuaram um passo vendo eles.

– Lembrem-se amigos, nosso chefe quer ver um pouco de diversão. – disse PicoDevimon voando em torno dos outros Digimons que olhavam para Kari e Ken como se eles fossem uma presa.

– Temos que sair daqui. Não gostei do que ele falou. – disse Kari e Ken assentiu, mas ele duvidava que conseguiriam ir longe dali com tantos Digimons atrás deles e sem os seus Digimons para lutarem.

– Não se esqueçam de que não é para machucar a garota, mas o outro podem mandar ver. – disse PicoDevimon sorrindo. – Agora.

Os Digimons correram em direção a Kari e Ken. Ken segurou a mão de Kari e a puxou correndo em direção a floresta que se erguia perto deles.

– Temos que achar um jeito de nos esconder. – disse Ken a Kari.

– Pepper Breath. – gritou os BlackAgumons juntos lançando bolas de fogo de suas bocas em direção a Kari e Ken.

– Cuidado. – grita Ken puxando Kari para o lado desviando de algumas bolas de fogo e continuam a correr tentando desviar dos ataques.

– Nume-Sludge. – grita os Numemons lançando seus próprios cocos contra os dois Digiescolhidos.

– Ah fala serio. – reclamou Kari pulando quando um coco caiu perto de seu pé. – Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira.

– É, mas é só divertido para eles. – resmungou Ken quando os Digimons atrás deles pararam de atacá-los para rirem deles.

– O que pensam que estão fazendo? – gritou PicoDevimon voando até os Digimons. – Eles vão se esconder e não os encontraremos nessa floresta densa.

– Eu tenho uma ideia. – gritou um Numemon e falou baixinho para os outros a sua ideia.

– Gostei. – disse PicoDevimon. – Agora vamos logo que eles estão escapando.

– Nós começamos. Para a esquerda. – gritaram os Gotsumons. – Punho de Pedra.

Diversas pedras saíram dos punhos dos Gotsumons em uma única direção que fez Kari e Ken virarem para a esquerda para desviarem do ataque deles

– Nossa vez. – gritaram os BlackAgumons. – Pepper Breath. – As bolas de fogo fizeram Kari e Ken virarem para a esquerda mais uma vez e continuarem a correr.

– Eles estão aprontando alguma com a gente, ou eles são ruins de mira. – disse Kari e Ken assentiu olhando para trás.

– Mas mesmo assim se não tomarmos cuidado eles podem nós pegar. – disse Ken e resmungou quando viu os Numemons tomarem partido. – Odeio esse ataque.

– Nume-Sludge.

Os cocos de Numemons fizeram Kari e Ken olharem para o chão para se desviarem deles. Os dois estavam tão concentrados no que estavam fazendo que nem repararem no penhasco a frente deles.

Quando Ken sentiu um vento no rosto ele olhou para frente e seus olhos arregalaram quando viu o penhasco.

– Kari. – gritou, mas era tarde de mais.

Kari levantou a cabeça e quando viu estava muito perto da beirada do penhasco. Ela tentou parar, mas escorregou e caiu do penhasco.

– Kari. – gritou Ken mais alto e foi até a beirada do penhasco.

Os Digimons que os estavam atacando logo apareceram e viram Ken gritar o nome de Kari e fizeram uma careta.

– Ihhh, o chefe não vai gostar nada disso. – disse PicoDevimon olhando para um dos Numemons. – Maldito plano seu, seu Numemon de bosta.

– Mas você gostou do meu plano. – resmungou o Numemon. – E também foi uma ideia e não um plano.

– Agora, definitivamente, não gosto mais desse plano, ou ideia que seja. – disse PicoDevimon olhando para Ken que estava debruçado sobre o penhasco.

– O que fazemos agora? – perguntou um dos Gotsumons.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Não como eu planejava, mas eu gostei...

Reviews são sempre bem vindos se vocês quiserem mandar...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	7. Ajuda

Oi pessoal ^-^ Espero que gostem do capitulo... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**07 – Ajuda**_

Izzy estava nervoso. Ele havia feito uma varredura no Digimundo e no Mundo Humano e não tinha encontrado nem um sinal dos Digivices de Kari e Ken.

Ou eles não estavam com seus Digivices, o que ele duvidava, pois todos os Digiescolhidos sempre carregavam os seus Digivices e também não apareceu sinal dos Digivices deles no Mundo Humano, ou eles poderiam estar em outro mundo além desses e o único que ele poderia pesquisar desses mundos seria o Mundo das Trevas e ele ficou mais apreensivo.

"E se eles não estivessem lá também?" se perguntava Izzy e respirou fundo temendo a resposta dela e fez novamente a varredura nos dois Mundos.

Cody ainda tentava entrar em contato com Gennai, mas parecia que alguma coisa interferia sempre que tentava. Os outros Digiescolhidos continuavam do mesmo jeito que antes assim como seus Digimons.

– Alguma coisa, Izzy? – perguntou Mimi sentando ao lado dele.

– Ainda não. – respondeu ele sorrindo fraco para Mimi. – Aqui só estão os nossos Digivices e não tem nada no Digimundo. Estou fazendo uma varredura de novo, mas...

– Como assim, ainda não? – perguntou Tai por entre os dentes tentando se conter.

– Eu fiz a varredura e não tem nem um sinal dos Digivices deles. – se explicou Izzy.

– Como pode ter certeza que isso funciona? – perguntou Davis cruzando os braços e olhando acusadoramente para ele.

– Pelo simples fato que já tentei isso antes e que eu tenho todos os sinais de Digiescolhidos do mundo aqui e nem um é deles. – respondeu Izzy pacientemente.

– E como um desses não pode ser um dos Digivices deles? – perguntou Cody curioso.

– Os nossos Digivices são diferentes dos outros Digiescolhidos. Eles contem mais dados e são mais poderosos, vamos dizer assim. Com essas informações posso procurar especificamente cada Digivice. – explicou Izzy.

– Não entendi nadinha. – disse Tentomon baixinho mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

– Então eles não estão nem aqui e nem no Digimundo? – perguntou Matt e Izzy assentiu vendo os novos resultados. – Ah Droga.

– Mais que merda. – gritou Tai dando um murro na parede.

TK mordeu o lábio inferior com força que acabou sangrando um pouco, mas ele pouco se importava com isso. O que ele se importava não estava com ele e nem ao seu alcance.

– Você não pode fazer mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Sora olhando para Tai e TK, alternadamente, preocupada e Izzy pensou um pouco antes de responder.

– Vou tentar em outro já que não temos muito que fazer mesmo. Com licença. – disse Izzy olhando para aonde TK estava sentado.

Izzy se levantou e foi até a onde estava TK e se sentou ao lado dele. Todos na sala acompanhavam com o olhar o que ele estava fazendo inclusive TK.

– Posso te pedir um favor? – pediu Izzy para TK que assentiu olhando sem entender para Izzy. – Me empresta o seu Digivice?

TK começou a rir quando Izzy fez essa pergunta. TK não sabia exatamente do porque estava rindo, só sentiu vontade.

– O TJ não esta batendo bem da cabeça. – disse Davis e Sora deu um tapa de leve na cabeça dele. – Ai. – reclamou esfregando o lugar em que foi acertado. – Doeu, Sora.

– Que bom. – disse Sora. – Agora fica quieto.

– Você só veio aqui para me pedir o meu Digivice? – perguntou TK arqueando uma sobrancelha sorrindo.

– É. – disse Izzy dando de ombros também sorrindo.

– Tudo bem. – disse TK tirando seu Digivice do bolso e entregando para Izzy. – Mas o que você vai fazer?

– Vou tentar no Mundo das Trevas também. – disse Izzy se levantando e voltando para o seu lugar.

– Como assim Izzy? – perguntou Joe.

– Bom, o Mundo das Trevas é o último lugar que tenho para buscar e acho melhor tentar, não vamos perder nada se tentarmos e também não conseguimos entrar em contato com Gennai. – disse Izzy e os outros assentiram.

– Mas porque vai usar o Digivice de TK? – perguntou Davis.

– Porque eu preciso do Digivice de alguém que esteve lá, mesmo que por pouco tempo. – disse Izzy sentando em seu lugar e plugando o Digivice de TK em seu notebook.

Todos ficaram em silencio vendo Izzy mexer no computador e depois parar e ficar olhando para a tela. Cody parou de tentar entrar em contato com Gennai e espiou sobre o ombro de Izzy o mapa do Mundo das Trevas.

Cody achou muito parecido com o mundo Humano, mas nesse mundo havia bastantes ilhas espalhadas pelo oceano.

Quando um pequeno bip soou todos prenderão a respiração vendo Izzy mexer com alguma coisa em seu notebook e depois deu um sorriso de canto.

– Eles estão no Mundo das Trevas. – disse Izzy feliz por ter achado seus amigos, mas um pouco triste por eles estarem em um lugar como aquele mundo.

– Mas porque eles foram parar justo ai? – perguntou Davis irritado.

– Pergunta sem resposta. – disse Mimi. – Mas como vamos poder ajuda-los? – perguntou e todos ficaram em silencio novamente.

Yolei se lembrou da vez em que Ken abriu um portal para o Mundo das Trevas. "Será que ele consegue abrir um portal estando naquele Mundo?" se perguntava mesmo achando essa possibilidade impossivel.

TK viajou em seus pensamentos se lembrando de como foi parar lá da primeira vez. "Posso tentar, mas como fazer isso?". TK olhou para Patamon que por sua vez olhou para Tailmon que assentiu e os dois pequenos Digimons olharam para TK assentindo.

– Essa é uma boa pergunta. – disse Cody. – Se pelo menos conseguíssemos falar com Gennai.

– Pois é. Infelizmente tudo que podemos fazer no momento é tentar falar com Gennai. – disse Izzy cabisbaixo. "O que adiantou saber a onde estão, não podemos ir atrás deles" pensa chateado.

– Se Ken estivesse aqui, ele talvez conseguiria abrir um portal como daquela vez. – disse Joe.

– Ele não conseguiu mais. – respondeu Davis e todos olharam sem entender para ele menos Izzy que já sabia da historia.

– Como assim? – perguntou Yolei tentando manter sua voz neutra.

– Ele tentou, segundo ele por curiosidade, mas ele não conseguiu abrir um portal para o Mundo das Trevas. – disse Davis olhando para um ponto especifico, mas nem mesmo prestava atenção em nada.

– Vou sair. – disse TK se levantando e indo para a porta do apartamento.

– Você não vai sair sozinho. – disse Matt indo de encontro ao seu irmão e segurando o ombro dele o impedindo.

– Ele não vai sozinho. – disse Patamon voando para a cabeça de TK.

– Eu também vou junto. – disse Tailmon e deu uma cotovelada em Wormon. – E Wormon também vai.

– Não precisa se preocupar, não pretendo ir muito longe também. – disse TK e Matt assentiu relutando soltando o ombro dele. – Pode me dar meu Digivice, Izzy?

Izzy assentiu e jogou o Digivice para TK que o pegou com destreza. Assim TK saiu do apartamento sendo seguido pelos três Digimons. Yolei olhou para Hawkmon e depois para a porta.

– Quero conversar com ele. – disse Yolei se levantando. – Vem comigo Hawkmon?

– Sim. – disse o Digimon voando para perto de sua parceira.

Assim os dois também saíram do apartamento deixando todos sem saberem o que fazer. Os Digimons olharam para os Digiescolhidos esperando eles falarem alguma coisa.

– Deixem eles. – disse Mimi e Sora assentiu.

– Eles precisam conversar, afinal estão sentindo a mesma coisa. – completou Sora.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Davis.

– Nada. Deixa para lá. – desconversou Sora. – Mas, fala Izzy, o que podemos fazer para ajudar.

– Matt sua mãe tem algum computador por aqui? – perguntou Izzy. – Ou mais um notebook? Quero tentar uma coisa.

– Claro. – disse Matt olhando desconfiado para Izzy. – Tem um computador no escritório dela. O notebook ela leva junto com ela.

– Pode me mostrar? – perguntou Izzy fechando seu notebook.

– Vem. – disse Matt saindo da sala.

– Vem comigo Cody. – pedi Izzy e Cody assentiu fechando o notebook de TK. – E trás o notebook. – Cody assentiu e pegou o notebook.

– E a gente o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Tai olhando para Matt, Cody e Izzy que deram de ombros e foram para o escritório da mãe de TK e Matt.

Do lado de fora do apartamento de TK...

– Bom, isso funcionou uma vez, pode funcionar de novo. – disse Wormon.

– Tem que funcionar. – disse TK para os três Digimons.

TK estava apoiando seus braços na mureta e olhava para baixo vendo algumas pessoas passarem. Patamon estava no chão ao lado de Tailmon e Wormon. TK ouviu a porta se abrir e olhou naquela direção vendo Yolei e Hawkmon passando por ela.

– Oi. – disse Yolei timidamente e TK sorriu fraco.

– Oi. – disse ele. Os quatro Digimons olharam para eles confusos.

– Sinceramente, cada dia eu entendo menos os humanos. – disse Patamon baixinho para Tailmon que se esforçou para conter sua vontade de rir.

– Então, o que estava fazendo? – perguntou Yolei. – Se é que eu posso saber.

– Você ama o Ken? – perguntou TK na lata fazendo Yolei dar um passo para trás assustada e ficar extremamente corada.

– Como é que é? – pergunta Yolei sorrindo nervosamente.

– Olha, se o que eu estiver pensado funcionar de novo eu preciso que você me responda essa pergunta. – disse TK tocando o ombro de Yolei que olhou nervosamente para ele e depois para os Digimons. – Eles não vão contar nada, não é?

– Não vamos. – disseram os quatro Digimons juntos com os rostos serio tentando transmitir confiança para Yolei que engoliu em seco.

– Então Yolei, você ama o Ken? – perguntou TK novamente.

Mundo das Trevas Ken e Kari...

Ken suspira aliviado vendo Kari se segurando em uma pequena abertura na parede do penhasco. Ele espiou para baixo e viu que estavam em uma altura muito alta e só dava para ver um filete lá em baixa que ele julgou ser de um rio.

– Como você está? – perguntou Ken se debruçando para alcançar Kari.

– Assustada. – disse Kari com os olhos fechados. – Tinha uma pedra aqui. Cai em cima dela e foi tempo o suficiente para encontrar essa fissura e me segurar nela antes da pedra cair.

– Que sorte. – disse Ken esticando sua mão. – Segura minha mão e por favor, confia em mim.

Kari assentiu e respirou fundo antes de soltar uma mão e agarrar a de Ken o mais rápido que conseguiu. Com um pouco de esforço Ken consegui puxar Kari para cima. Os Digimons que estava perseguindo eles começam a vibrar de felicidade chamando a atenção dos dois.

– Droga. – disse Ken vendo os Digimons se aproximarem deles ainda rindo. – Estamos encurralados.

– Quem bom, não morreu. Se isso acontecesse nosso mestre nos mataria de forma bem lenta e dolorida. – disse um Numemon e os outros assentiram.

– Mas agora não podemos correr mais nem um risco. – disse PicoDevimon. – Vamos segurar a garota enquanto nos divertimos com o garoto.

– O que? – perguntou Kari segurando o braço de Ken.

– Ora, você tem que viver sem nem um arranhão, mas ele só tem que estar respirando no final das contas. – disse PicoDevimon rindo.

– Chame pelo TK. – disse Ken e Kari o olhou sem entender. – Como daquela vez em que ele veio até você, pode funcionar. Eu quero que funcione.

Kari fechou os olhos com força e pensou em TK. Ken também fechou os olhos e pensou em Yolei "Espero que se eu pensar nela já basta para alguma coisa".

– Segurem ela. – disse PicoDevimon e um Gotsumon avançou para cima de Kari.

– Eu sugiro que não faça isso. – disse uma voz conhecida atrás do grupo de Digimaus.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado. Qualquer duvida é só perguntar ^-^

Reviews são sempre bem vindos ^-^

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	8. Virando o Jogo

Oi Pessoal. Falo com vocês lá em baixo. É muito importante.

Xxx

_**8 – Virando o Jogo**_

Mundo das Trevas. Castelo da Ilha Viral. Em algum lugar dentro do castelo...

– Mas que merda é essa? – urrou o imenso Digimon se levantando da imensa poltrona que estava olhando incrédulo e chateado para a tela. – O que esse miseravelzinho esta fazendo aqui? – se virou para o ser encapuzado que estava olhando atentamente para a tela a sua frente. – Você não disse que estava bloqueando esses Digiescolhidos de merda para não poderem ajudar eles?

– E eu estou. – disse o ser encapuzado com raiva e estalou os dedos. Um FlaWizardmon se materializou na frente do ser encapuzado.

– Sim meu senhor. – disse FlaWizardmon fazendo uma leve reverencia para o ser encapuzado.

– Ordene que os Airdramons e os Dorugamons, que estão de prontidão, ataquem eles imediatamente, não quero que esses intrusos estraguem a nossa festa e que eles tragam imediatamente a luz e a bondade para cá – disse o ser encapuzado.

– E faço-os garantir que eles matem esses intrusos. – disse o imenso Digimon olhando desgostosamente para a tela. – Não quero que minha noiva fique com esse miserável. Mate-o.

– Sim senhor. – disse FlaWizardmon fazendo uma leve reverencia para o imenso Digimon e depois se voltou para o ser encapuzado. – Mais alguma coisa, meu Senhor?

– Sim. Quero que descubra como eles entraram no Mundo das Trevas. – disse o ser encapuzado. – O porque eu não fui informado que um portal havia se aberto aqui e fique atento a comunicação dos Digiescolhidos com Gennai. Não quero mais interrupções desagradáveis.

FlaWizardmon fez mais uma reverencia os dois Digimons e desapareceu da frente deles. O imenso Digimon olhou raivoso para o ser encapuzado.

– Não me olhe assim, Dragomon. – disse o ser encapuzado. – Imprevistos acontecem, mas eu estou um passo a frente deles, não se preocupe.

Dragomon voltou a sentar em sua poltrona olhando com desagrado para a tela. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele se encheu de fúria com a cena que se passou a seguir na TV.

– Que merda. – urrou se levantando e correndo até a TV. Com facilidade a arrancou da parede e a arremessou do outro lado do aposento a despedaçando.

– Que ótimo, agora temos que ir para outro lugar. – disse o ser encapuzado com desdém.

Mundo das Trevas. Kari e Ken...

– Quem disse isso? – perguntou PicoDevimon olhando para as arvores atrás deles.

– Um namorado ciumento. – disse TK saindo de trás das arvores junto com Patamon, Tailmon e Wormmon.

– Você... – o pequeno Digimon morcego estreitou os olhos olhando atentamente para TK e Patamon. – Eu conheço você.

PicoDevimon arregalou os olhos e recuou assustado. Patamon olhou curiosamente para PicoDevimon que agora olhava raivoso para Patamon.

– Por sua culpa meu maravilhoso plano não deu certo daquela vez e agora você esta aqui, depois de muito tempo, depois que eu consegui sair daquele mundo Humano imundo e me reconfigurar. – reclamou PicoDevimon.

– Hã... Quem é você mesmo? – perguntaram Patamon e TK juntos deixando o pequeno Digimon morcego com raiva.

– Ataquem aqueles dois. – gritou PicoDevimon apontando para TK e os outros Digimons.

– Mas e quanto a garota e o garoto aqui atr...

A voz de um BlackAgumon morreu quando ele olhou para trás e não viu nem Kari e nem Ken atrás deles. Os outros também se viraram e ficaram espantados.

TK sorriu de canto. "Eles ficaram olhando para a gente e nem se quer ficaram de olho em Kari e em Ken. Bom trabalho Yolei" pensa TK satisfeito de seu plano ter dado certo.

Enquanto que TK, Patamon e os outros distraiam os Digimons Yolei e Aquilamon iriam por trás pegar Kari e Ken. TK não imaginava que seria tão fácil e que um dos Digimons inimigos fosse um velho conhecido e que não gostava dele.

– Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? – gritou PicoDevimon para o céu e seus olhos se arregalaram quando olhou para cima.

Yolei estava em cima de Aquilamon que sobrevoavam em torno deles. Kari e Ken estavam cada um segurando uma perna de Aquilamon.

– Um momento de distração nosso e eles resgatam os dois aqui, que agora estão lá e não mais aqui? – sugeriu um Gotsmon respondendo a pergunta de PicoDevimon. PicoDevimon ficou vermelho de raiva e olhou para TK e os outros.

– Peguem eles agora. Façam aqueles lá de cima descerem e façam o possível para não machucarem aquela menina. – gritou PicoDevimon nervoso.

– Mas como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou um BlackAgumon.

– E eu lá sei. – disse PicoDevimon revoltado. – Dão um jeito vocês mesmo.

Os Numemons saíram correndo em direção a TK e os outros Digimons. Enquanto que os Gotsumons e BlackAgumons olharam para cima.

– Pepper Breath. – gritaram os BlackAgumons lançando bolas de fogo em direção a Aquilamon que com dificuldade consegui se esquivar delas.

– Consegue voar mais alto? – perguntou Yolei.

– Não. – disse Aquilamon por entre os dentes frustrado. – Esta muito pesado.

– Pouse Aquilamon. – gritou TK tirando seu Digivice do bolso vendo que eles estavam em perigo. – Patamon.

– "Patamon digivolve para...

– Angemon."

– Nossa vez. – gritaram os Numemons. – Nume-Sludge. – se preparam para jogar seus cocos em TK e os outros Digimons, mas Tailmon fica na frente deles.

– Olho de Gato. – Tailmon usa seu poder e os Numemons ficam paralisados e deixam seus cocos caírem em cima de suas próprias cabeças.

– Punho de Pedra. – gritaram os Gotsumons lançando pedras com seus punhos em direção a Aquilamon.

– Não vou conseguir desviar. – grita Aquilamon se sentindo muito cansado.

Angemon voa em alta velocidade ficando na frente de Aquilamon e com seu bastão Angemon bloqueia os ataques dos Gotsumons.

– Pouse rápido Aquilamon. – disse Angemon parecendo estar cansado, apesar de fazer pouco tempo que ele e havia Digievoluido. – Vou cobrir vocês.

"Esse lugar tem alguma coisa estranha. Tem que ter alguma coisa estranha" pensa Angemon percebendo seu estado físico.

– Pepper Breath. – os BlackAgumons atacam novamente.

– Tufão Divino. – Angemon gira seu bastão em alta velocidade criando um pequeno tornado apagando as bolas de fogo dos BlackAgumons.

Tailmon atacava sem parar os Numemons até que todos tinham sumido. Estranhamente em vez de se converterem em dados os Numemons se transformaram em pó negro e se dissolveram agregando-se ao solo do Mundo das Trevas.

Aquilamon pousa no chão com dificuldades e imediatamente volta a ser Hawkmon que respira ofegantemente. Yolei pega Hawkmon nos braços e junto com Ken e Kari correm até TK e os outros.

Kari pula nos braços de TK envolvendo seus braços sobre os ombros do namorado o abraçando fortemente. TK retribui o abraço e da um beijo no pescoço de Kari a abraçando mais forte.

– Wormmon. – grita Ken tirando seu Digivice do bolso.

– "Wormmon digivolve para...

– Stingmon."

Angemon, Stingmon e Tailmon ficam na frente dos Digiescolhidos. Os Gotsumons e os BlackAgumons se postam lado a lado olhando para os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons.

– O que estão esperando para atacarem eles? – perguntou PicoDevimon.

– Não de tempo deles nos atacarem. – grita Ken e Angemon, Stingmon e Tailmon avançam em direção aos outros Digimons.

– Mão do Destino. – ataca Angemon com seu poder o grupo de Gotsumons transformando todos em pó preto que se dissolvem agregando-se ao solo como os Numemons.

– Pepper Breath. – os BlackAgumons atacam Stingmon com seus poderes, mas Stingmon desvia com habilidade de todas as bolas de fogo.

– Ferroada Final. – ataca Stingmon acabando com todos os BlackAgumons transformando os em pó preto e logo se dissolvem.

– Minha vez. – disse Tailmon sorrindo e pula em direção a PicoDevimon que tenta escapar voando.

– Sai de perto de mim. – grita PicoDevimon, mas Tailmon é mais rápida e prende PicoDevimon com suas garras. – Me solta Tailmon.

– Espera Tailmon. – disse TK se aproximando junto com Kari de onde Tailmon e PicoDevimon estão. – Você é aquele PicoDevimon que estava junto com Myotismon, não é?

– Argh, me solta agora mesmo. – grita PicoDevimon se mexendo tentando se soltar, mas Tailmon o prende mais forte o prensando contra o chão.

– Responde o que ele perguntou. – disse Yolei brava chegando ao lado deles junto com Ken e os outros Digimons.

– Sim sou eu. – disse PicoDevimon parando de se mexer. – Porque quer saber?

– Como você veio parar aqui? – perguntou TK. – Todos os Digimons que morreram no Mundo Humano nunca mais renasceram ou passaram por Anubismon.

Kari, Ken e Yolei olham espantados para TK. Eles não sabiam que Digimons que haviam sido derrotados no mundo humano nunca mais voltariam.

"Wizardmon" pensou Kari se lembrando do amigo de Tailmon que salvou a vida dela e de sua parceira em um ataque de Myotismon e acabou morrendo. Seu espirito havia ficado preso no Mundo Humano e há quatro anos havia alertado eles sobre os perigos que enfrentariam. Ele nunca mais voltaria mesmo ainda tendo esperança que um dia isso poderia acontecer.

– Eu...

Antes que PicoDevimon pudesse falar mais alguma coisa duas laminas de luzes acertaram o lugar aonde estavam PicoDevimon, o transformando em pó negro e se dissolvendo, e Tailmon, que foi arremessada para trás. Angemon pegou Tailmon antes que ela caísse ou se chocasse com alguma coisa.

– Mais o que é isso? – pergunta Ken olhando ao redor assim como os outros.

– Lá em cima. – disse Stingmon apontando para o céu de onde eles viram cinco sombras se aproximando rapidamente.

Um farfalhar de folhas chama a tenção dos Digiescolhidos que olham para trás, na floresta. De dentro da floresta três sombras se movimentam fazendo os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons ficaram lado a lado, pertos um dos outros.

– Airdramons. – disse Stingmon ainda olhando para cima agora distinguindo as cinco sombras que vinham do céu.

– Dorugamons. – disse Tailmon, que ainda estava no colo de Angemon, quando as três sombras pularam na clareira se revelaram. Os Airdramons planaram perto do Digiescolhidos enquanto os Dorugamons se aproximaram mais dos Digiescolhidos.

– Temos ordens a cumprir. – disse um Airdramon. – Deixem a luz e a bondade virem conosco que não faremos nada contra os outros.

– Nem pensar. – grita TK abraçando Kari protetoramente.

– Vocês estão blefando e te digo mais uma coisa, vocês blefam muito mal. – grita Yolei e os Dorugamons soltaram umas risadas esganiçadas.

– Matem todos, só deixem a luz e a bondade vivos. Bom a luz tem que estar sem nem um arranhão, mas bondade só tem que estar respirando. – disse o mesmo Airdramon em divertimento.

– Como é que é? – grita Yolei assustada e os Airdramons e Dorugamons avançam em direção aos Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado...

AVISO IMPORTANTE

Bom, não tem nada haver com essa fic, mas tem haver comigo. Hoje fizeram uma ripagem da minha fic Never Alone de Percy Jackson. Eu não gostei e fiquei muito chateada. Tudo bem, critica boa ou ruim sempre haverá, mas não precisa esculachar.

Por isso vou ficar um tempo indefinido sem postar. Pode demorar ou não, mas não estou me sentindo bem para escrever. Escrever deveria ser divertido e pra mim agora não esta divertido.

Quem quiser ler essa fic plagio. Plagio sim, copiou a minha fic e depois inseriu sua divertida opinião sobre ela. Esse é o link, tirem os espaços... http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7556161 / 1 / Forever_Alone

Não esqueçam de agradecer elas por isso. Elas acharam divertido fazer isso. Magoar as pessoas que nem conhece é muito divertido mesmo.

Desculpem meu sarcasmo, mas meu animo não esta lá essas coisas...

Obrigada a quem leu esse capitulo... Volto há postar algum dia... Bjs -.-


	9. Surpresa

Oi pessoal ^-^

Hikari-Chans2 Muito obrigada. Desculpa não responder seus reviews, eu amo todos eles. Você é a única que comenta aqui e isso é muito importante para mim. Obrigada...

Muito obrigada pelo apoio e é por tanto incentivo assim que eu escrevi esse capitulo. Eu achei que ele ficou bom, mas eu espero as sinceras opiniões de vocês sobre ele...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**09 – Surpresa**_

Apartamento dos Takaishi. Sala de estar...

Todos na sala estavam inquietos. Os Digimons tentavam demostrar que tudo ficaria bem, mas até eles estavam perdendo o controle. Tai andava de um lado para outro o que estava deixando Mimi e Sora irritadas. Joe tentava acalmar a namorada, mas nada funcionava.

Davis estava em um canto. Sem se mexer, falar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Ficava olhando para um ponto fixo. V-mon até que tentou fazer ele fazer alguma coisa, mas todas as suas tentativas foram em vão.

– Vou ver como estão o TK e a Yolei. – disse Sora se levantando do sofá. – Já faz tempo que eles estão lá fora é melhor dar uma olhada para ver o que estão fazendo.

– Vou com você. – disse Mimi se levantando e enlaçando um braço no braço de Sora. – Aqui não esta muito agradável.

Os únicos que pareciam ter ouvido o que elas falaram eram Joe e os Digimons. As duas saíram da sala e foram para a porta de entrada sob o olhar atento de Joe. Palmon e Gomamon se aproximaram de Joe.

– Hum, você acha que vamos conseguir alguma coisa? – pergunta Gomamon a Joe que deu de ombros.

– Eu não sei. – disse Joe e suspirou desanimado. – Espero que Izzy consiga alguma coisa. Entrar em contato com Gennai, sei lá. Alguma coisa.

– Não podemos fazer nada mesmo? – perguntou Palmon olhando por onde Mimi e Sora haviam ido.

– Pior que não. – disse Joe se recostando no sofá. – Tudo que podemos fazer é torcer para que eles consigam alguma coisa.

– Não servimos para nada. – resmungou V-mon baixinho, ninguém parecia o ter escutado. – Só para lutar e mais nada.

– Isso é chato. – disse Gabumon fazendo os outros Digimons e Joe olharem para ele. Gabumon foi até Tai e o segurou o fazendo parar. – Logo, logo você vai abrir um buraco no chão do apartamento.

– Argh que raiva. – resmungou Tai por entre os dentes e se soltou de Gabumon. – O que mais eu posso fazer, em Gabumon?

– Não destruir a propriedade alheia, talvez? – sugeriu o Digimon com desdém. – Nos também não podemos fazer nada para ajudar, mas nem por isso estamos tendo um colapso de ficar andando de um lado para outro. Imagina se fizermos isso? TK e a mãe dele não terão mais apartamento, somos muitas pessoas e Digimons.

Os outros riram da fala de Gabumon descontraindo um pouco o ambiente, mas foi por pouco tempo. A porta de entrada se abriu com um baque dando um susto em todos que foram até o corredor para ver o que era.

Sora e Mimi estavam na porta respirando ofegantemente e fizeram um sinal para eles esperarem um pouco. Todos estavam confusos e tudo que podiam fazer era esperar elas se recomporem.

– TK e Yolei sumiram junto com os outros Digimons. – disse Mimi agarrando o braço de Joe que olhou assustado para a namorada.

– Como assim? – perguntou Tai segurando o ombro de Sora com força o que fez Sora se afastar de Tai resmungando um pouco.

– Pega leve, Tai. – disse Sora olhando reprovadora mente para o amigo.

– Me desculpa, mas é que eu estou fora de mim. Eu não consigo me controlar. – se justifica Tai arrependido do que havia feito.

– Não, tudo bem, mas se controla homem. – disse Sora divertida.

– Pessoal. – chamou Mimi fazendo todos olharem para ela. – TK, Yolei, desaparecidos.

– Nossa, verdade. Mas o que aconteceu com eles? – perguntou Joe olhando para a namorada.

– Não sabemos. – respondeu Mimi aflita. – Vimos que eles não estavam no corredor. Olhamos para fora e nada. Usamos nossos Digivices e nada deles estarem por perto de nos. Só tinha o sinal dos Digivices de vocês e dos outros.

– Vamos falar com o Izzy. – disse Gabumon. – Ele pode localizar, os dois se eles ainda estiverem por aqui.

– Certo. – disse Tai indo em direção ao escritório da mãe de TK e Matt sendo seguido pelos outros.

Mundo das Trevas. Digiescolhidos...

– Se escondam. – gritou Stingmon para os Digiescolhidos que fazem o que ele pede e correm para a floresta.

– Pode me fazer super Digivolver, Kari? – pergunta Tailmon e sua parceira assentiu tirando seu Digivice do bolso.

– "Tailmon super Digivolve para...

– Angewomon."

Stingmon levantou voou indo em alta velocidade de encontro aos Airdramons. Angemon voo a, rente ao chão, em direção aos Dorugamons.

– Wing Cutter. – os Airdramons atacam juntos abanando suas asas e lançam duas laminas de ar cada um contra Stingmon.

Stingmon mergulha indo para o chão desviando dos ataques dos Airdramons que passam em linha reta e pousa os pés no chão o usando para pegar impulso e salta voando em alta velocidade até os Airdramons.

– Ferroada Final. – Stingmon ataca fazendo dois enormes ferrões aparecerem em seus braços. Com golpes certeiros ele faz dois Airdramons desaparecerem.

– Spinning Needle. – os três Airdramons restantes atacaram Stingmon com inúmeras esferas purpuras que saiam de suas bocas.

Stingmon se preparou para receber o ataque, ele não conseguiria se esquivar das esferas a tempo, mas Angewomon aparece na sua frente.

– Encanto do Paraiso. – fazendo uma grande cruz de luz com suas mãos, Angewomon defende todos os ataques dos Airdramons.

Os três Airdramons se separam voando em direções contrarias. Angewomon voa em direção de um enquanto que Stingmon voa em direção de outro. O terceiro Airdramon voou para a floresta atrás do Digiescolhidos.

– Disparo Lunar. – Stingmon disparam um canhão prateado de seu braço acertando o Airdramon que estava perseguindo fazendo ele desaparecer. Stingmon deu meia-volta e voou em direção ao caminho que o terceiro Airdramon havia ido.

– Flecha Celestial. – ataca Angewomon soltando uma flecha de luz no Airdramon que estava seguindo o fazendo desaparecer.

Ela olha para aonde Stingmon foi e pensa em segui-lo, mas seu olhar vai parar na luta de Angemon contra os Dorugamons e se desespera e voa em alta velocidade para ajuda-lo.

Na luta de Angemon contra os Dorugamons...

Angemon usa seu bastão acertando dois Dorugamons ao mesmo tempo. O terceiro Dorugamon salta desviando do ataque de Angemon.

– Power Metal. – o terceiro Dorugamon ataca Angemon que com dificuldade desvia das esferas flamejantes de metal.

"Porque estou me sentindo tão fraco?" se pergunta Angemon respirando ofegantemente que nem percebe o contra ataque de seus inimigos.

Dois Dorugamons veem cada um de um lado de Angemon e tentam acertar ele com seus rabos, mas Angemon voa desviando do ataque deles. O terceiro Dorugamon salta em direção a Angemon acertando uma cabeçada forte nele jogando o anjo Digimon no chão.

Angemon se levanta rapidamente e se coloca em posição de ataque e espera o primeiro movimento dos Dorugamons que começam a andar em círculos me torno do anjo Digimon.

– Você parece cansado. – comentou um Dorugamon sorrindo. – Vamos fazer você dormir para todo sempre.

– Para descansar em paz. – falaram os três juntos. – Power Metal.

– Cajado Angelical. – Angemon usa seu cajado como escudo se defendendo dos Power Metal.

Um Dorugamon corre em direção de Angemon em alta velocidade pronto para acerta-lo, mas uma flecha acerta o Digimon e ele desaparece deixando os outros dois Dorugamons surpresos e Angemon sabe quem fez isso e não se assusta. Ele usa essa oportunidade a seu favor.

– Mão do Destino. – Angemon dispara um poderoso raio de energia sagrada de sua mão acertando outro Dorugamon.

O ultimo Dorugamon fica assustado e voa para escapar, mas Angewomon aparece na frente dele com uma flecha apontada para ele.

– Não me mata. Eu só estou fazendo o que meu mestre me mandou. – disse o Dorugamon com medo.

– Quem é seu mestre? – pergunta Angemon se postando ao lado de Angewomon.

– Ele é...

O Dorugamon se engasga e começa a se contorcer fazendo os dois anjos Digimons se afastarem um pouco dele. Dorugamon despenca caindo em direção ao chão, mas antes de acertar o chão ele se dissolve, desaparecendo.

Os dois anjos Digimons se entreolham sem entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Antes que pudessem comentar alguma coisa, Angemon brilha em uma luz dourada e volta a ser Patamon que com dificuldade consegue voar e não cai.

– Você esta bem? – pergunta Angewomon fazendo sua flecha desaparecer e pega Patamon no colo com cuidado.

– Estou cansado. – disse Patamon. – Não sei por que, desde que eu Digivolvi estou me sentindo mais fraco.

Angewomon assentiu entendendo o que ele queria dizer. Ela também estava se sentindo assim. Angewomon não se lembrava de ter se sentido assim da outra vez que esteve nesse mundo, alguma coisa deveria estar muito errada.

– Temos que ir atrás dos outros. – disse Angewomon voando em direção a onde Stingmon havia ido.

Os dois chegam na hora em que Stingmon havia acabado com o ultimo Airdramon. Os Digiescolhidos estavam atrás de algumas arvores e é para lá que os três Digimons voaram.

– Patamon, você esta bem? – pergunta TK preocupado vendo seu parceiro quase dormindo no colo de Angewomon.

– Só estou cansado, TK. – disse Patamon e soltou um bocejo.

– Claro. – disse TK sorrindo e pegando Patamon do colo de Angewomon que no mesmo instante volta a ser Tailmon, assim como Stingmon volta a ser Wormmon. – Estou todos bem?

– Sim. – respondem Wormmon e Tailmon juntos.

Todos ficaram em silencio pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Ken encarava Yolei pensando em como ela vai parar aqui junto com o TK. "Será que ela me..."

– O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Hawkmon acabando com o silencio e interrompendo os pensamentos de Ken. – Temos que sair daqui. – disse e olha para TK e Kari. – Como saíram daqui daquela vez?

– Um portal se abriu depois que destruímos a torre negra e os Digimons que estavam com a Kari foram embora. – respondeu TK fazendo carinho na cabeça de Patamon.

– Isso é desanimador. – comenta Yolei olhando para os lados. – Nem um portal aberto e não sei o que vamos fazer.

– É certo que temos que sair daqui. Mas a questão é como? – perguntou Kari olhando para os outros. – Não sabemos quanto tempo vamos ficar aqui. Não temos comida e nem agua.

– Eu acho que posso ajuda-los em alguma coisa. – disse uma voz fazendo todos ficarem em alerta.

– Quem esta ai? – grita Tailmon olhando para todos os lados.

– Olhem para cima. – disse novamente a voz e todos olham para cima e se assustam com o que veem.

– Anubismon. – falaram todos juntos espantados vendo o Digimon pousar na frente deles.

Xxx

Bom, e então? Ficou bom o capitulo...

Reviews são sempre bem vindos...

Muito obrigada a todos... Bjs ^.^


	10. Complicado

Oi Pessoal ^-^ Espero que gostem do capitulo... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**10 – Complicado**_

Apartamento dos Takaishi. Escritório de Nancy Takaishi...

Matt estava sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha do escritório e Cody estava sentado a sua frente. Izzy havia pegado a outra cadeira e sentado no canto da escrivaninha assim estava os três como os computadores ligados e mexiam freneticamente nas teclas.

Tanto Matt, quanto Cody estavam tentando entrar em contato com Gennai no Digimundo enquanto que Izzy tentava achar o que estava impedindo eles de conseguirem entrar em contato e burlar seja lá o que for.

– Esta conseguindo alguma coisa? – perguntou Cody a Izzy que assentiu.

– Tem alguém interferindo no sinal mesmo, mas agora que vocês dois estão tentando entrar em contato com Gennai ao mesmo tempo ele não esta conseguindo me bloquear muito bem. – disse Izzy sorrindo. – Mais um pouco eu consigo derruba-lo e poderemos falar com Gennai.

A porta do escritório se abriu com um estrondo assustando os três. Tai, Davis, Mimi, Joe e Sora adentraram ao local e correram até a escrivaninha. Os Digimons ficaram do lado de fora do escritório, pois não caberiam todos lá dentro.

– Nossa, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Matt ficando de pé. Izzy e Cody também ficaram.

– TK, Yolei e os Digimons que estavam com eles desapareceram. – disseram Sora e Mimi juntas.

– Mas como? – perguntou Cody confuso.

– Você consegue saber a onde eles estão Izzy? – perguntou Joe ignorou eles enquanto que as meninas explicaram o que elas haviam descoberto e Izzy assentiu voltando a se sentar e a mexer no seu notebook.

– Sim, só preciso de alguns minutos. – disse ele.

Todos ficaram em silencio olhando para Izzy esperançosos. Matt estava nervoso por saber que seu irmãozinho também havia sumido e desejava que ele não estivesse no Mundo das Trevas.

– Eles não estão nem aqui no Mundo Humano e nem no Digimundo. – disse Izzy depois de um tempo fazendo todos bufarem frustrados.

– Será que eles foram parar no Mundo das Trevas também ou foram para outro Mundo? – comentou Sora.

– Mundo das Trevas. – disse Izzy e todos olharam interrogativamente para ele. – Estava pesquisando por esse mundo agora e eu tenho mais dois sinais de Digivice no Mundo das Trevas junto com Kari e Ken.

Izzy colocou seu notebook na frente para que todos pudessem ver. A imagem no aparelho mostrava um mapa de uma ilha e tinha quatro luzinhas vermelhas piscando na parte mais no canto da ilha.

– Como conseguiu isso? – perguntou Cody olhando para tela e depois olhou para Izzy. – Achei que não conseguiria rastrear os outros Digivices sem ter um Digivice que esteve no Mundo das Trevas com os dados.

– E os únicos que já estiveram no Mundo das Trevas estão, no momento, no Mundo das Trevas enquanto estamos aqui sem fazer nada e parece que você tem segredos. – disse Davis rudemente olhando aborrecido para Izzy.

Davis estava se sentindo chateado com tudo que estava acontecendo. Ele não podia fazer nada para ajudar nem um de seus amigos e isso o aborrecia de mais.

Ele não se sentia como um líder. Ele achava que era mais um estorvo do que outra coisa. Não podia fazer nada a não ser se preocupar e se martirizar por isso. Ele não estava ligando se estava sendo rude, ou indiferente com os outros.

Izzy se sentiu um pouco desconfortável com as palavras de Davis, mas preferiu ignorar. Todos estavam se sentindo mal com tudo isso e ignorar parecia a melhor opção que se tinha nesses momentos.

– Davis, não precisa ser assim. – disse Tai reprendendo Davis que bufou.

– Bom. – pigarreou Izzy. – Eu posso fazer isso porque eu copiei os dados do Digivice de TK e os transferi para o meu Digivice. Sendo assim posso fazer a varredura no Mundo das Trevas também.

– Se podia fazer isso, porque não fez antes? – perguntou Cody. – Sem querer ser rude com minha pergunta. – acrescentou achando que poderia ter sido rude com seu amigo.

– Não, tudo bem. – disse Izzy sorrindo amigavelmente para Cody. – Geralmente não pensamos nisso quando não precisamos. – disse pegando seu notebook de volta e colocando no lugar em que estava antes. – Quando vi que precisaria do Digivice de TK para fazer a varredura eu pensei que seria prudente fazer essa copia e transferir para o meu.

– Faz sentido. – comentou Cody dando de ombros.

– Mas e agora o que podemos fazer? – perguntou Tai impaciente.

– Bom, se ficarem quietos e não nos distraírem mais poderemos entrar em contato com Gennai. – disse Izzy sentando novamente. – Estava quase conseguindo quando entraram e nos assustaram. Acabamos que não conseguimos.

Todos ficaram em silencio enquanto que Izzy, Matt e Cody voltaram a fazer o que estava fazendo. Os minutos se arrastaram e todos já estavam nervosos. Tai e Davis estavam a ponto de explodirem para falarem alguma coisa, o silencio os estava incomodando muito.

– Consegui. – exclamou Izzy sorrindo e todos suspiraram aliviados.

– Até que enfim. – comentaram Tai e Davis juntos.

– Olá crianças. – a voz de Gennai soou fazendo todos ficarem em silencio.

Izzy colocou o seu notebook novamente na frente para que todos pudessem ver a nítida imagem de Gennai na tela sorrindo para eles. Ele, Matt e Cody foram para o lado dos amigos para poderem ver também.

– Achei que não conseguiríamos falar com você. – exclamou Joe. – Você sabe o que esta acontecendo aqui?

– Sim. – respondeu Gennai com pesar. – Um amigo esta ajudando eles agora mesmo.

– Então, eles logo vão voltar? – perguntou Mimi sorrindo, feliz com a possibilidade de seus amigos saírem daquele mundo.

– Infelizmente, eles ainda terão que ficar por lá. – disse Gennai para o espanto de todos. – Não podem sair de lá sem que tenham cumprido o motivo de estarem lá.

– Como assim, Gennai? – explodiu Tai deixando todos temerosos.

– Assim como aconteceu com vocês a sete anos atrás quando eu chamei vocês para o Digimundo e só poderão voltar finalmente para o Mundo de vocês quando tudo estava resolvido aqui. – disse Gennai e olhou atentamente para cada Digiescolhido que estavam submersos em seus pensamentos.

– Eles não podem sair de lá, mas a gente pode ir para lá? – perguntou Cody com cautela fazendo todos encararem ele. – Para ajuda-los.

– Sim. Vocês podem. – disse Gennai desanimado deixando os Digiescolhidos confusos. – Mas temo que será muito difícil levar vocês para lá.

– Porque? – perguntou Mimi com a voz embargada, ela estava gostando cada vez menos do que estava acontecendo. Nada estava fazendo muito sentindo.

– Bom, alguém esta empenhado em manter todos longe de lá. – responde Gennai. – TK e Yolei só foram parar lá por acidente.

– Acidente? – repetiram todos confusos com a escolha da palavra de Gennai.

– Diria acidente sim, porque não era para eles estarem lá. – explicou Gennai. – Anubismon me alertou sobre alguma coisa estaria acontecendo no Mundo das Trevas e eu resolvi investigar. Descobri que Kari e Ken estavam no Mundo das Trevas e que nem um portal para o Mundo das Trevas se abriria...

– Como pode saber disso? – perguntou Izzy curioso interrompendo Gennai. – Digo, sobre os portais no Mundo das Trevas.

– Tem coisas que eu posso fazer que vocês não sabem e nunca poderão saber para a segurança de vocês. – disse Gennai de forma enigmática deixando os Digiescolhidos intrigados.

– Ok, isso é estranho. – disse Sora um pouco confusa. – Mas continua dizendo o que estava falando antes.

– Pois bem, se Kari e Ken estava no Mundo das Trevas eu teria que tira-los de lá o mais rápido possível acreditando que a ida deles poderia ter sido acidental. – continuou Gennai cauteloso.

– E lá esta o acidental de novo. – murmurou Davis baixinho, mas Mimi ouviu e deu uma cotovelada em Davis que resmungou e olhou feio para Mimi.

– Tentei varias vezes abrir um portal e todas as tentativas foram em vão, mas logo entendi o porquê de tudo isso. – disse Gennai. – Por algum motivo alguém os quer lá por isso não podem voltar até que acabem com ele, ou eles, não sei.

– Podem ser mais de um? – perguntou Matt em choque temendo por seus amigos e irmão.

– O Mundo das Trevas é um lugar imprevisível. Muitas coisas podem acontecer principalmente porque é lá que vão parar os Digimons que foram julgados como maus. – disse Gennai deixando todos apreensivos.

– Quer dizer que todos os caras malvados vivem lá agora? – perguntou Mimi abraçando forte o braço de seu namorado. Gennai assentiu. – Que maravilha. – falou irônica.

– Esquece tudo isso. – disse Davis dando um passo à frente ficando mais perto do notebook. – Como podemos ajudar eles? Você mesmo acabou de dizer que nem um portal para o Mundo das Trevas poderia abrir.

– E até a alguns minutos atrás vocês não conseguiam entrar em contato comigo. – contrapôs Gennai. – Podemos tentar burlar como vocês fizeram para me contatar.

– Mas como poderemos fazer isso? – perguntou Izzy. – Pelo que percebi, será muito mais difícil tentar alguma coisa no Mundo das Trevas comparado ao que fizemos há pouco.

– Venham para o Digimundo. – disse Gennai. – Tenho uma coisa para mostrar para vocês que descobrimos na TV.

– E o que seria? – perguntou Tai. – Não pode nos contar?

– Seria melhor mostrar a vocês e se tudo der certo como eu espero que de, vocês poderão ir ajudar TK e os outros. – respondeu Gennai.

– Então estamos esperando o que? – perguntou Sora e os outros assentiram. Matt pegou uma caneta e um papel e escreveu um bilhete para a sua mãe e pregou junto ao computador dela.

A imagem de Gennai desapareceu dando lugar a uma outra imagem de uma floresta. Os Digiescolhidos ergueram seus Digivices enquanto que os Digimons entravam no escritório se postando ao lado de seus parceiros humanos.

– Nos vamos ajudar vocês de algum jeito. Pode contar comigo irmãzinha. – disse Tai confiante antes de todos desaparecerem do escritório.

Mundo das Trevas, Digiescolhidos...

– Há quanto tempo TK. – cumprimentou Anubismon assentindo de leve com a cabeça.

– Você não é malvado, não é? – perguntou Wormmon timidamente fazendo Anubismon, TK e Patamon rirem.

– Não se preocupe, Wormmon. – disse TK. – Ele é um velho amigo. Esses são Ken e seu Digimon Wormmon, aquela é Yolei e Hawkmon e esta é Kari e Tailmon. – disse apontando para cada um quando dizia os seus nomes.

– Prazer em conhecê-los pessoalmente. – disse Anubismon cordialmente. – Havia ouvido historias sobre vocês e TK também falava muito sobre vocês quando conversávamos.

– Err... O prazer é nosso. – disse Yolei e os outros assentindo.

– Espero que tenha vindo nos ajudar. – disse TK olhando para Anubismon em duvida.

– De certa forma sim. – disse Anubismon deixando TK curioso.

– Como assim? – perguntou Ken antes de TK que iria fazer a mesma pergunta.

– Queria poder tirar vocês daqui, mas não posso. – respondeu Anubismon deixando todos confusos. – Alguém muito poderoso quer vocês aqui, na verdade vocês dois. – disse apontando para Ken e Kari.

– E quanto a gente? – perguntou Yolei apontando para ela e TK.

– Vocês dois pegaram ele de surpresa quando conseguiram abrir um portal e vieram para cá. – disse Anubismon e contou a eles a mesma coisa que Gennai havia contado aos outros. – Enfim, não sabemos o que querem com vocês, mas vocês têm que encontra-los e destruir isso que esta impedindo de os portais desse Mundo abrirem.

– Não pode mesmo nos tirar daqui? – perguntou Kari esperançosa.

– Sinto muito, mas posso fazer isso. – disse Anubismon e movimentou a mão no ar. Quatro mochilas apareceram na sua frente e pareciam estar bem cheias.

– Mochilas? – perguntou TK arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Ai dentro tem provisões, agua, comida, que podem durar três dias, mas se racionarem pode durar muito mais. Não podem comer e nem beberem nada que lhes ofereçam nesse mundo e muito menos coisas que venham deste solo. – disse Anubismon seriamente.

– Porque não podemos? – perguntou Hawkmon. – Parece com o Digimundo só que é tudo cinza.

– Poder, vocês podem. – disse Anubismon deixando todos confusos. – Mas se o fizerem saibam que vão ser infectados.

– Infectados? – todos ecoaram as palavras de Anubismon.

– Sim. – disse Anubismon assentindo. – Vocês viram o que acontecem com os Digimons que são destruídos aqui.

– Eles se agregam ao solo. – disse Ken e Anubismon assentiu mais uma vez.

– Se os Digimons comerem eles podem se tornar maus. Pela essência maligna que eles liberam. – continuou Anubismon.

– E se nos humanos comermos? –perguntou Kari cautelosa.

– Bom, ai depende. – disse Anubismon olhando seriamente para cada um. – Se forem fortes e resistiram também se tornam maus.

– E se não formos fortes? – perguntou TK temeroso.

– Se não forem fortes o suficiente vocês morrem. – disse Anubismon deixando todos espantados.

– Maravilha. – murmuraram todos juntos se sentindo muito desconfortáveis.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...

Reviews são sempre bem vindos...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	11. Descobrindo Um Inimigo

Oi pessoal ^-^ Enjoy...

Xxx

_**11 – Descobrindo Um Inimigo**_

– Nem tudo pode ser fácil. – disse Anubismon sorrindo amigavelmente para os Digiescolhidos. – Estamos no mundo para viver, aprender, crescer e evoluir. Sempre terá um empecilho no caminho e esse é um dos empecilhos que terão nesse mundo.

– Mas será que seria pedir demais que facilitasse algumas coisinhas? – perguntou Yolei ironicamente.

– E qual seria a graça? – perguntou Anubismon retoricamente rindo. – Se pensar bem, nada é fácil. Você luta para viver desde que é um pequeno feto. Sua mãe e você lutaram juntas para que ambas pudessem viver.

– Pois é. – resmungou Yolei.

Todos ficaram em silencio absorvendo as novas informações. Os Digimons acabaram se sentando perto um do outro e dormiram no chão, cansados pela luta que acabaram de ter.

– Mas o que faremos agora? – perguntou Yolei depois de um tempo.

– Me sigam primeiro. – disse Anubismon começando a andar.

Rapidamente cada Digiescolhido pegou uma mochila e seu respectivo parceiro Digimon e seguiram Anubismon.

– Vocês devem seguir o caminho indicado pelo Digivice de vocês. – respondeu Anubismon e abriu passagem para eles passarem em sua frente. Os quatro rapidamente pegaram seus Digivices e olharam para ele.

– Esta indicando para lá. – disse TK surpreso apontando para a sua frente e quando levanta a cabeça para ver para aonde esta apontando percebe que eles estão em uma praia e que ele esta apontando em direção ao mar. TK se virou e olhou confuso para Anubismon. – Teremos que atravessar esse Oceano?

– Não sei bem se atravessaram ele. Coisas podem acontecer. – disse Anubismon deixando todos mais confusos. – Não posso dizer nada preciso para vocês sobre esse mundo. Ele é imprevisível demais.

– Mas ele é parecido com o Mundo Humano e com o Digimon, só suas formas geométricas que são diferentes. – disse Ken e Anubismon assentiu.

– O imprevisível que eu falei é que ele pode se modificar diante de seus olhos. – falou Anubismon. – Ele pode confundir os sentidos de vocês. Aqui o poder de ilusão pode ser bem mais forte do que em qualquer outro lugar.

– Então como saberemos com o que estamos lidando? – perguntou Kari confusa.

– Não é um Digimon que faz isso, então quando encontrarem algum adversário ele será real, é esse Mundo que pode te confundir. – respondeu Anubismon. – Se você não estiver ligado a esse Mundo, ele te confunde.

– Ligado? Você quer dizer ser alguém mau? – perguntou Ken e Anubismon assentiu.

– Como eu disse antes. Nesse mundo só deveria estar aqueles que eu julguei serem maus, que fizeram mal ao Digimundo. – disse Anubismon.

– Todos aqueles que derrotamos estariam aqui? – perguntou Yolei se lembrando da conversa que elas e os outros tiveram com TK há alguns meses e Anubismon assentiu de novo.

Mais uma vez todos ficaram em silencio. Os diversos inimigos que enfrentaram passaram por suas cabeças. Imaginar que eles estariam aqui e provavelmente procurariam por vingança deixaram os Digiescolhidos com calafrios.

– Não faz nem uma ideia do que nos aguarda quando chegarmos ao nosso destino? – perguntou TK depois de um tempo olhando para Anubismon que nega com um único balançar de sua cabeça.

– Como vamos atravessar o Oceano? – perguntou Yolei. – Não sabemos quanto tempo demoraríamos fazendo isso, fazer nossos Digimons Digivolverem para nos levar seria muito perigoso.

– Preciso ir, não posso ficar muito tempo aqui. – disse Anubismon sem responder a pergunta de Yolei e fazendo todos olharem para ele. – Se Gennai conseguir, ele mandará ajuda para vocês.

– Espera. – pediu TK quando Anubismon ameaçou de levantar voou.

– Não se preocupe TK. – disse Anubismon indo até TK e tocando seu ombro gentilmente. – Sei que vocês conseguiram e voltaram para o mundo de vocês em pouco tempo. Você sempre tem que manter sua esperança acesa e não se esqueça do proposito de ser um Digiescolhido. Boa sorte a todos.

– Obrigado, amigo. – disse TK sorrindo sabendo que ele não poderia fazer mais nada por eles e Anubismon abriu suas asas, deu impulso com seus pés e voou alto sumindo entre as nuvens cinza.

Quando Anubismon voou TK voltou seu olhar para a onde estava seu amigo há alguns segundos atrás e uma ideia surgiu com o que viu a sua frente.

– O que faremos agora? – perguntou Yolei olhando para a vastidão de agua a sua frente. – Como vamos atravessar isso?

– Podemos construir uma jangada como eu e os outros fizemos há sete anos para atravessarmos o oceano no Digimundo. – disse TK sorrindo abraçando Kari de lado.

– Mas precisaríamos de muitas coisas para fazer uma jangada. – disse Ken confuso. – Demoraríamos muito tempo e pelo que eu me lembro vocês estavam em sete e alguns Digimons lhes ajudaram.

TK simplesmente sorriu mais ainda e apontou para seu lado direito a onde Anubismon estava há algum tempo atrás e os outros sorriram.

– Nossa, nem tinha reparado nela. – disse Yolei sorrindo indo naquela direção.

– Mãos a obra. – disse Ken sorrindo seguindo Yolei.

TK ameaça de seguir os outros, mas Kari segura o seu braço fazendo ele se voltar para ela confuso. Kari fica nas pontas dos pés e da um beijo em TK.

– Obrigada por ter vindo me salvar. – disse Kari quando se separaram. – Mais uma vez. – completou sorrindo.

– Sempre que precisar, do seu lado vou estar. – disse TK passando um braço sobre os ombros de Kari e os dois foram juntos seguindo Yolei e Ken.

Digimundo...

Os Digiescolhidos apareceram em frente a uma casa e se assustam com o tamanho da construção. Gennai estava na porta da casa, que deveria ter mais de quatro metros de altura, junto com Leomon que acena para os Digiescolhidos.

– Leomon. – grita Mimi e sai correndo em direção ao grande leão o abraçando com força. – Há quanto tempo? Você esta andando muito sumido.

Leomon ri da situação e devolve o abraço da amiga humana. Os outros Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons se aproximam enquanto que da casa saem os outros Digimons indo de encontro a eles que cumprimentam uns aos outros.

– Me desculpe. – disse Leomon quando Mimi se soltou dele. – Tive muitas coisas para fazer e nunca dava tempo de vim ver vocês quando estavam aqui.

– Tudo bem. – disse Mimi sorrindo.

– Bom, entrem. – disse Gennai dando passagem para os Digiescolhidos. – Tenho que mostrar uma coisa para vocês, não é mesmo.

Os Digiescolhidos assentem e entram na casa sendo seguidos por seus Digimons, Gennai e Leomon. Eles ficam surpresos com o que veem, menos Izzy e os Digimons que já haviam vindo nessa casa.

– Uau. – soltou Tai olhando ao redor da casa.

A casa era imensa, com mais de cindo metros de altura, caberia um Digimon no nível mega com facilidade. Pelas fotos que viram há um tempo atrás não pensaram que a casa seria tão grande assim. Ela não tinha nem um móvel, mas quando os olhos dos Digiescolhidos caíram sobre a imensa TV seus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda.

– Minha nossa. – soltaram Matt e Joe. Os Digimons dos Digiescolhidos soltam risinhos abafados.

– Queria ter uma dessa em casa. – disse Davis olhando admirado para a TV que tinha mais de dois metros de altura e estava pregada na parede.

– Não é o único. – disse Tai também a admirando.

– Podia ter contado isso para a gente Izzy. – disse Mimi olhando aborrecida para o amigo que deu um sorriso de desculpas.

– Desculpa. – disse ele simplesmente.

– Voltamos daqui a pouco. – disse Agumon se referindo a ele e os outros Digimons. – Vamos arrumar algumas coisas e já voltamos.

Os Digiescolhidos assentem e os Digimons saem da casa sendo seguidos por Leomon que começa a conversar com eles.

– O que queria nos mostrar, Gennai? – perguntou Izzy quando os Digimons saíram da casa.

– Lembram-se da imagem que eu mostrei para vocês há alguns meses atrás? – perguntou e os Digiescolhidos assentiram. – Pois então, hoje de manhã conseguimos restaurar aquela imagem com a ajuda de um amigo que só agora pode chegar.

A tela da TV ganhou vida revelando uma imagem de uma sala com pouca luminosidade. Em um canto da tela havia o que parecia ser uma pessoa sentada em uma poltrona enquanto que um imenso ser estava de pé olhando para a tela.

O que chama mais a atenção dos Digiescolhidos é o imenso ser já que o menor estava totalmente escruto e só sua silhueta podia ser vista. Seu corpo tinha vários tentáculos como os de um polvo que estão amarrados lhe dando a aparência de um ser humanoide.

– Ele me parece familiar. – comenta Joe estreitando os olhos olhando mais atentamente para a imagem a sua frente. Os outros Digiescolhidos assentem.

– Ele é muito feio. – comenta Mimi e Cody e Izzy têm um "estalo" com esse comentário da amiga, como se fosse um déjà vu, e ambos olham para Gennai.

– Esse é aquele Digimon que Alphamon tentou invocar? – pergunta Izzy antes de Cody.

– Sim. – responde Gennai e todos se lembram do ocorrido.

– Os nossos Digimons sabiam quem era ele. – disse Cody e os outros olham sem entender para ele. – Na luta contra Alphamon eu me lembro que Rosemon disse que não poderia deixar Alphamon terminar porque seria muito perigoso.

– Verdade. – disse Gennai. – Eles Sabiam quem é ele. Já haviam ouvido falar dele há muito tempo. Ele é muito perigoso, por isso esta no Mundo das Trevas.

– Quem é ele? – pergunta Sora.

– Ele é Dragomon. – respondeu Gennai que da um passo a frente. – Segundo as informações que recolhi, ele é o mestre daquele Mundo.

– TK disse uma vez que os Digimons naquele Mundo lutavam entre si para serem os donos daquele Mundo. – começou Joe refletindo e Gennai assentiu. – Então esse Dragomon é o dono desse mundo?

– Sim. Muito forte e poderoso. Ele é tão forte que muitos Digimons não iriam querer lutar com ele para disputar o mundo, simplesmente serviriam a ele como ele bem quisesse. – disse Gennai fazendo os Digiescolhidos se arrepiarem.

– É ele que quer minha irmã e os outros no Mundo das Trevas? – pergunta Tai.

– Creio que sim. – respondeu Gennai. – Se lembram de que há quatro anos Kari foi parar naquele mundo porque foi "chamada" por ele?

– Espera um pouco ai. – disse Matt olhando Gennai sem entender se lembrando do que TK havia lhe dito do porque Kari foi parar naquele mundo. – Esta querendo dizer que esse é o Digimon que queria se casar com a Kari?

– Sim. – respondeu Gennai deixando todos de boca aberta. Davis resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível e fechou os punhos com força.

– Argh, que nojento. – murmurou Mimi abraçando seu próprio corpo. – Kari nunca casaria com ele, principalmente porque seria um casamento forçado.

– Temos que ir para o Mundo das Trevas logo. Não vou deixar esse escroto tocar na minha irmã. – disse Tai nervoso.

– Mas como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Sora e Gennai apontou para Izzy.

– Vamos fazer o mesmo que você fez. – disse Gennai. – Essa TV tem ligação com aquele mundo o que facilita muito o que vamos fazer e se você fizer a mesma coisa que fez para falar comigo aqui no Digimundo vai dar certo e também você transferiu os dados do Mundo das Trevas para o seu Digivice.

– Mas é claro. – disse Izzy e deu um tapa em sua testa. – Se eu tivesse pensado nisso antes poderíamos ter descoberto muitas coisas.

– Confesso que não pensei nisso também. – disse Gennai sorrindo gentilmente para Izzy.

– Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Cody confuso.

– Nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça usar um Digivice para ajudar nessa TV. – disse Izzy tirando seu notebook da mochila nas suas costas. – Se der certo posso saber mais coisas ainda além de como ir pra lá.

– E o que esta esperando para fazer isso? – pergunta Tai sentindo que logo poderia ajudar sua irmã e os outros assim como os outros.

– Nada. – respondeu Izzy tirando um fio de sua mochila e ligando ele do seu notebook na TV. Ele coloca seu Digivice no notebook e começa a mexer freneticamente nas teclas de seu computador.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo...

Reviews são sempre bem vindos se quiserem mandar...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram o capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	12. Ajuda No Mundo Das Trevas

Oi pessoal ^-^ Me desculpa a demora, problemas familiares...

Vocês não têm ideia de uma coisa muito legal que aconteceu. Dois leitores meus sabem do que eu estou falando, mas ainda não vou falar muito sobre isso. Mais podem apostar que quem é fã de Takari vai adorar.

Enfim, espero que gostem do capitulo...

Xxx

_**12 – Ajuda No Mundo Das Trevas (?)**_

Mundo das Trevas. Castelo da Ilha Viral. Em uma outra sala dentro do castelo...

Dragomon e o ser encapuzado estavam em uma nova sala olhando para uma nova TV aonde eles viam TK e os outros com seus Digimons voltando para a forma em treinamento.

No mesmo instante um som agudo é soado e a imagem na TV muda mostrando o céu cinzento do Mundo das Trevas de onde parecia que uma nova voz surgiu. Como o clarão de um pequeno raio Anubismon aparece pairando no céu cinzento.

Os dois Digimons na sala ficaram em silencio o tempo todo que Anubismon conversa com os Digiescolhidos. Mas os ânimos deles sobrecarregavam o lugar com a tensão que estavam tendo. Nunca pensaram que Anubismon fosse interferir dessa forma nos acontecimentos.

– Miserável. – praguejou baixinho o ser encapuzado quando ouviu as ultimas palavras de Anubismon antes de levantar vou e desaparecer do mesmo jeito que havia aparecido.

– Rrrrrrr Como ele ousa vir ao meu Mundo e ainda ajuda-los dessa forma. – urra Dragomon se levantando da poltrona em que estava e a arremessa em direção à janela da sala destruindo a janela e uma boa parte da parede.

– Se continuar assim seu castelo vai estar abaixo antes do final do dia e olha que faltam poucas horas para isso. – comenta o ser encapuzado calmamente fazendo Dragomon olhar zangado para ele.

– Como você pode ficar tão calmo assim, hein D...

– Não estou calmo, mas não tem porque eu perder o controle que nem você. – disse o ser encapuzado interrompendo Dragomon. – É perda de tempo.

– Mas eu não quero que aconteça que nem da outra vez. Eu quero minha noiva. – urrou Dragomon novamente fazendo até o castelo tremer.

– Isso não vai acontecer de novo. – disse o ser encapuzado se levantando e com o controle desligou a TV aonde mostrava TK e os outros indo até uma construção. – Você terá o que quer e eu também vou ter o que quero.

– Eles já atrapalharam você uma vez. – comentou Dragomon e o ser encapuzado rosnou.

– Me pegaram desprevenido naquela vez, nem essa pequena ajuda de Anubismon vai fazer alguma diferença com o plano que temos. – disse o ser encapuzado abanando as mãos como se isso não fosse nada. – Não precisa ficar assim. Como eu disse antes, imprevistos acontecem, mas eu estou um passo a frente deles.

– Você sabe para aonde eles vão? – perguntou Dragomon.

– É claro que sei. – disse o ser encapuzado com a voz risonha e estalou os dedos e no mesmo instante FlaWizardmon apareceu trazendo com sigo um pequeno aparelho do tamanho de um celular.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Dragomon olhando para o objeto nas mãos de FlaWizardmon.

– Tecnologia. Esse aparelho é igual a um Digivice. Assim vamos saber cada caminho que eles seguirem e nunca o perderemos. – respondeu o ser encapuzado pegando o aparelho da mão de FlaWizardmon.

– Não tinha me contado isso. – acusou Dragomon. – O que mais escondeu de mim?

– Ora, foi você que disse que só queria a garota da luz não importasse os meios. – disse o ser encapuzado jogando o pequeno aparelho para Dragomon que o envolveu em seus tentáculos e trouxe para mais perto de si para ver melhor.

– Que seja. – resmungou Dragomon olhando para o ser encapuzado. – O que quer que eu faça com isso?

– Deixo você brincar com eles agora. Suas regras, mas lembre-se que a bondade é minha, pelo menos o mantenha respirando para mim. – disse o ser encapuzado e depois fez um sinal significativo para FlaWizardmon que assentiu desaparecendo da frente deles. – Esses quatro pontinhos juntos são eles e o outro é a direção aonde eles vão.

–Astamon. – gritou Dragomon e o Digimon se materializou na frente deles.

– Sim, meus senhores. – disse o Digimon fazendo uma leve reverencia a ambos os Digimons.

– Você e sua legião vão atrás deles. Pelo caminho que me mostra essa coisa eles vão passar pela ilha Negra. Você sabe o que nos dois queremos e quero que me traga aquele miserável do garoto da esperança também, não importa em que estado físico eles esteja, só quero que ele esteja vivo assim como o garoto da bondade, então não nos desaponte. – disse Dragomon serio para Astamon que assentiu.

– Peça um desses aparelhos para FlaWizardmon, vai ser de muito ajuda para saber exatamente a onde eles estão. – disse o ser encapuzado e mais uma vez Astamon assentiu.

– Mas alguma coisa? –perguntou o Digimon e Dragomon bufou e moveu um tentáculo fazendo Astamon desaparecer da frente dele e do ser encapuzado.

– Achei que queria o garoto da esperança, como você disse, morto. – disse o ser encapuzado cruzando os braços.

– Ah mais eu quero que ele morra, mas antes vou fazer ele sofrer assim como você vai fazer com o garoto da bondade. – disse Dragomon e o ser encapuzado riu.

– Com certeza. Agora se me da licença tenho assuntos para resolver e caso Astamon volte com eles quero deixar umas coisas prontas. – disse o ser encapuzado e com um ultimo aceno para Dragomon desapareceu do local.

Digimundo...

– Isso vai demorar? – perguntou Tai vendo Izzy trabalhar em seu notebook sentado no chão e nessa hora Kentarumon adentrou na sala com uma mochila nas costas acenando para Gennai sem os outros o perceberem.

– Não se ele tiver uma ajuda. – respondeu Gennai a pergunta de Tai. – Porque não lhe da uma ajuda, Cody? – pergunta olhando para Cody que olha sem entender para Gennai.

– Mas eu não tenho um notebook como o do Izzy que pode...

– Não se preocupe. – disse Gennai e apontou para Kentarumon que vinha trotando atrás dele.

– Kentarumon. – disseram os Digiescolhidos, menos Izzy que se mantinha concentrado no que estava fazendo, juntos sorrindo para o Digimon.

– Como vão, Digiescolhidos. – disse Kentarumon dando um leve aceno com a cabeça e se postando em frente à Gennai tirando a mochila de suas costas. – Oque me pediu. – disse estendendo a mochila para Gennai.

– Bem a tempo, como sempre. – disse Gennai abrindo a mochila e tirando de lá um notebook. – Esse notebook é igual ao do Izzy. – falou estendendo para Cody. – Achei que já estava na hora de fazer mais um, como as coisas podem ser imprevisíveis é sempre bom ter um outro.

– Mas eu ainda preciso de um Digivice com os dados do Mundo das Trevas. – disse Cody e Gennai tirou um cabo de dentro da mochila.

– Se você plugar esse cabo no seu notebook e a outra ponta no do Izzy não vai precisar de um Digivice. – falou Gennai e Cody rapidamente pegou o cabo da mão se sentando ao lado de Izzy e ligando o cabo nos dois notebooks.

– E quanto a gente, o que podemos fazer? – perguntou Sora olhando para Cody e Izzy que se concentravam no que estavam fazendo.

– Até que eles consigam alguma coisa não tem nada que posso fazer. – disse Gennai também olhando para Cody e Izzy que agora conversavam baixinho. – Eles podem demorar muito mais do que demoraram para entrar em contato comigo, pois lá esta mais vigiado do que aqui.

– E mais uma vez, não podemos fazer nada. – resmunga Davis.

– Se quiserem podem vir comigo até a minha cabana que fica há alguns minutos daqui. – disse Kentarumon. – Lá tem comida e bebida e vocês também podem descansar nem que sejam só por alguns minutos.

– E quanto aos nossos Digimons? – pergunta Joe.

– Eles estão na cabana de Leomon, depois eles nos encontraram lá se assim quiserem. – disse Kentarumon e os Digiescolhidos assentiram.

– Vamos trazer alguma coisa para vocês depois, Izzy e Cody. – disse Mimi, mas os dois estavam tão concentrado no que faziam que não escutaram o que ela disse. – Odeio quando fazem isso. – resmunga olhando feio para os dois.

– Vamos Mimi, eles são assim mesmo. – disse Sora e juntos saíram da casa deixando Gennai, Cody e Izzy sozinhos.

Mundo das Trevas. Digiescolhidos...

–O que vocês acham que é essa casa? – perguntou Yolei parando de andar e esperando os outros que logo a alcançaram.

A frente deles se estendia uma enorme construção de dois andares feita de madeira e pintada toda de vermelho parecendo um celeiro. Do lado da construção havia diversos troncos de arvores empilhados corretamente divididos em montes por tamanhos.

Atrás do celeiro, mais perto da agua do mar, havia um píer que ia até mais de 50 metros sobre o mar, mas não dava para ver o seu final, pois tinha neblina cobrindo boa parte da vista.

– Parece algum tipo de madeireira por esses troncos aqui, não sei, mas espero que tenha bastante corda para amarrar esses troncos lá dentro. – disse Ken apontando para as pilhas de troncos.

– Mas será que essa madeira flutua nessa agua? – perguntou Yolei fazendo todos olharem para ela sem entender. – Eu sei que é uma pergunta idiota. Mas sabem, o Anubismon não disse que aqui era diferente? Seria tão diferente assim do nosso mundo?

– Eu nem se quer pensei em uma possibilidade dessas. – disse TK sorrindo. – Mas como estamos perto do mar podemos colocar um tronco na agua e ai a duvida que colocou na minha cabeça poderia ser extirpada.

– É, foi mal. – disse Yolei sem jeito e os outros começaram a rir e acabam acordando os Digimons.

– O que aconteceu? – pergunta Hakmon levantando voou e pairando perto dos Digiescolhidos.

– Ah que saco dormimos de mais. – resmunga Tailmon descendo do colo de Kari assim como Wormmon do de Ken e olha ao redor. – A onde esta Anubismon?

– Ele foi embora. – disse TK sorrindo vendo Patamon se aconchegar mais em seu braço de um jeito que dava para ele olhar para os outros. – Tinha coisas para fazer e não podia nos ajudar mais.

– E o que estavam fazendo? – perguntou Wormmon olhando para Ken.

– Temos que atravessar esse Oceano, bom talvez tenhamos, e estávamos pensando em fazer uma jangada com esses troncos. – respondeu Ken.

– Mas a gente podia Digivolver e levar vocês lá. – disse Patamon ainda no colo de TK.

– Não sabemos se a viajem vai ser longa então não queríamos arriscar fazer vocês Digivolverem para nos levar – disse Kari.

– Saquei. – disse Hawkmon. – Mais o que vamos fazer agora?

– Bom, vamos jogar um tronco na agua para ver se ele flutua. – respondeu Yolei que rapidamente explicou o porque disso.

– E se ele não flutuar? O que vamos fazer? –perguntou Tailmon fazendo os Digiescolhidos se entreolharem.

– Eu não sei. – disse Ken e suspirou frustrado. – Se pelo menos tivéssemos aquele mapa que Izzy e eu pegamos naquela TV poderíamos saber como lidaríamos com isso, mas também tem os prós desse mundo mudar como quer.

– Teríamos que pensar em outra maneira. – continuou TK. – Não podemos fazer vocês Digivolverem é muito arriscado, sem falar que deve haver muitos inimigos por aqui.

–Tudo bem, então temos que levar um tronco para a agua para ver se flutua, não é? – perguntou Tailmon mudando de assunto e os Digiescolhidos assentiram.

– Então me faça Digivolver, Kenzinho. – disse Wormmon. – Estou descansado e posso carregar esse tronco sozinho.

– Eu não sei. – disse Ken incerto. – Você precisa guardar energia para quando formos atacados, nesse mundo podemos ser muito atacados. Eu sugiro que vocês todos voltassem a dormir e não desperdiçassem energia.

– Concordo com o Ken. – disse TK e apontou para a construção. – Vamos dar uma olhada lá. Pode ter algum tronco menor por perto ou alguma ferramenta, uma machado talvez e podemos cortar um pedaço de um tronco.

– Com certeza vão encontrar um tronco menor lá dentro. –uma voz sibilou perto deles assustando a todos fazendo eles se agruparem.

– Quem esta ai? – gritou Yolei inconscientemente apertou a mão de Ken que estava ao seu lado e a voz gargalhou.

A neblina em torno deles ficou mais densa impossibilitando dos Digiescolhidos e seu Digimons de enxergarem mais do que três metros a sua frente.

– Alguém que quer ajuda-los oras. – disse a voz e dois feixes de luzes azuis aparecem no meio da neblina perto deles.

TK se postou a frente de Kari assim como Patamon e Tailmon ficaram na frente dele. Kari abraçou a cintura do namorado. Wormmon e Hawkmon ficaram na frente de Yolei e Ken olhando atentamente para os dois feches de luzes.

– Como assim nos ajudar? – pergunta Kari.

– Salvando a vida de vocês. É bem desse jeito menina. – disse a voz e uma forte rajada de vento passou pelos Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons fazendo eles fecharem seus olhos.

No mesmo instante a neblina se dissipou e o som de laminas se chocando chamaram a atenção de todos que olharam em direção ao som e viram dois Digimons encarando um ou outro perto da floresta.

Um dos Digimons tinha a cor dourada com algumas listras pretas, seu corpo parecia de um humanoide com duas pernas e dois braços no quais tinha duas lâminas gêmeas em forma de garras de tigres que emitiam uma luz azulada, mas sua cabeça parecia a de um inseto, uma vespa.

O outro Digimon tinha a aparência de uma doninha cor de rosa com algumas linhas desenhadas de vermelho em seu corpo, mas ele ficava sobre suas patas traseiras enquanto que seus braços pareciam duas lâminas.

– Quem são eles? – perguntou Yolei.

– TigerVespamon e Kiykimon. – disse Patamon e TK juntos surpresos.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado...

Reviews são sempre bem vindos se quiserem mandar é claro...

Muito obrigada a todos... Bjs ^.^


	13. Aliado

Oi pessoal ^-^

Eu tenho uma noticia muito importante que vou dar nas notas finais LEIAM... Espero que gostem do capitulo...

Enjoy...

Xxx

_**13 – Aliado**_

Castelo da ilha viral. Subterrâneo...

FlaWizardmon estava de prontidão em frente a uma porta com um notebook aberto em cima de uma de suas mãos. O ar tremeluziu em sua frente e o ser encapuzado se materializou. FlaWizardmon fez uma reverencia para o ser encapuzado e abriu a porta em que estava de prontidão.

– O que temos? – perguntou o ser encapuzado adentrando na ampla sala atrás da porta.

Na sala havia diversos tipos de equipamentos tecnológicos. Na parede afrente deles havia diversas TVs cada uma mostrando uma imagem do Mundo das Trevas. Um Datamon estava em cima de uma cadeira na frente do painel de controle e mexia habilmente em cada botão.

– Mostre a imagem deles antes de virem para o Mundo das Trevas. – disse FlaWizardmon para Datamon.

– Sim. – disse Datamon e em menos de um segundo todas as telas se uniram para formar uma única imagem.

_TK e Yolei estavam conversando do lado de fora do apartamento de TK. Os seus Digimons e Wormmon e Tailmon estavam ao lado deles._

– _Então Yolei você ama o Ken? – perguntou TK._

O ser encapuzado olhou sem entender para FlaWizardmon que fez um sinal para que o seu senhor esperasse e voltasse o seu olhar para as telas.

– _Sim. – disse Yolei baixinho, mas foi o suficiente para os outros escutarem._

– _Quem bom. – disse TK sorrindo vendo a amiga ficar com o rosto totalmente corado. – Agora só preciso que você se concentre no Ken, pense nele, chame por ele em seus pensamentos._

– _Mas o que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Yolei e Tailmon pulou em cima da grade de proteção._

– _Há quatro anos TK, Patamon e eu ficamos procurando Kari sem parar quando ela sumiu e depois descobrimos que ela havia ido ao mundo das trevas, se lembra? – perguntou a gata Digimon e Yolei assentiu, mas ainda estava confuso._

– _E o que isso tem haver? Por favor, falam logo, estão me deixando muito confusa. – disse Yolei._

– _Calma, menina. – disse Hawkmon._

– _Então, o fato é que descobrimos que o amor pode abrir portais. – disse Tailmon e Yolei olhou chocada para TK que sorriu timidamente._

– _Tailmon que descobriu, eu ainda nem sabia o que eu realmente sentia pela Kari na época. – disse TK apontando para Tailmon._

– _Mas isso não pode dar certo. Você e Kari se amam, mas..._

– _Yolei, não começa com esse discurso de amor não correspondido e que vocês só são amigos. – disse TK tocando nos ombros de Yolei fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele. – Basta você querer vê-lo, estar com ele. Podemos conseguir, acredite em mim._

– _Tudo bem, mas ainda acho isso uma loucura. – disse Yolei e TK estendeu uma mão para ela._

– _Pronta? – perguntou ele e Yolei assentiu. – Agora só pense em Ken, Yolei._

_Os dois fecharam os seus olhos e os Digimons se juntaram a eles. Uma luz surgiu ao lado deles os fazendo abrir os olhos. TK sorriu assim como os outros Digimons, mas Yolei olhou para o portal a sua frente e depois para baixo, já que ele tinha se aberto sob alguns metros deles do lado da rua._

– _Dessa vez não precisamos ficar gritando por ela, ainda bem. – disse Patamon pousando na cabeça de TK._

– _Como vamos até o portal..._

– Desligue isso. – ordenou o ser encapuzado interrompendo Yolei e a imagem desapareceu dando lugar as imagens que estavam mostrando antes. – O que isso quer dizer, FlaWizardmon?

– Eu não entendo bem o porquê, mas o amor que eles sentem é capaz de abrir portais e isso já aconteceu uma vez há quatro anos atrás quando a Luz veio parar aqui e o garoto da Esperança apareceu aqui e a ajudou. – respondeu FlaWizardmon.

– Não tem como bloquear isso? – perguntou o ser encapuzado pensando nos irmãos delas, pois sabia que os irmãos sentiam esse tal de amor que para ele era desconhecido e desnecessário. – Eles têm irmão que amam e esse blá, blá, blá todo.

– Não, senhor. – disse FlaWizardmon negando com a cabeça. – Não tem como impedir, mas creio que eles não conseguiram vir do mesmo jeito que eles. Se não já estariam aqui.

– Nisso tem razão. – disse o ser encapuzado e se dirigiu a porta. – Mas fique de olho em tudo e se algum Digiescolhido aparecer além deles garanta que eles morram, mande nosso mais forte Digimon, mas quero que eles morram.

– Ah, senhor? – chamou Datamon fazendo o ser encapuzado se voltar para ele. – Eles já estão tentando vir para cá. Estão forçando as barreiras e se continuarem assim vão conseguir mesmo que eu tente impedi-los.

– Não os impeça. – disse o ser encapuzado subtamente, pelo som de sua voz ele estava rindo, deixando tanto Datamon quanto FlaWizardmon confusos. – Você pode fazer com que um portal se abre em um lugar especifico?

– Sim, mas ai...

– Então faça isso. – disse o ser encapuzado interrompendo Datamon. – Estou tendo uma nova ideia e estou adorando ela. – disse antes de gargalhar. – FlaWizardmon, visite nossa convidada especial e a avise que ela logo terá companhia.

– Sim, senhor. – disse FlaWizardmon fazendo uma pequena reverencia ao ser encapuzado e desapareceu da sala.

– E quanto a você, Datamon. – disse o ser encapuzado se aproximando de Datamon que parou de mexer no painel de controle. – Vai fazer, exatamente o que eu mandar e eu te dou uma generosa recompensa depois, prometo.

Mundo das Trevas. TigerVespamon e Kyukimon...

TigerVespamon e Kyukimon ainda se encaravam se movendo devagar, cada um estudando o outro e esperando o próximo passo de seu adversário.

– O que esta fazendo, TigerVespamon? – perguntou Kyukimon com a voz carregada de raiva. – Eles estavam na minha mira, eu poderia ter acabado com tudo e o mestre Dragomon teria me premiado, eu até falaria de você, que tinha ajudado.

– Não me venha com papo de Dragomon e premiação. – disse TigerVespamon e girou as duas lâmias, as Royal Meister, sob suas mãos. – Não vou deixar você e nem ninguém acabar com os Digiescolhidos.

– Então ira nós trair? – perguntou Kyukimon e avançou para cima de TigerVespamon.

TigerVespamon levantou suas laminas e bloqueou o ataque de Kyukimon e com um pequeno impulso o empurrou para trás e em seguida lhe desferiu um chuto o jogando a alguns metros longe de si.

– Trair? Não. Eu nunca estive com vocês realmente. – disse TigerVespamon com a voz divertida. – Nunca estive ao lado de Dragomon. Eu estou do meu lado e para conseguir o que eu quero, eu preciso manter os Digiescolhidos vivos até que cheguem ao destino deles.

– Você foi mandado para cá, para o Mundo das Trevas. – disse Kyukimon.

– Luz Sagrada purifica. – disse TigerVespamon calmamente.

– Não sei o que aconteceu com você para estar falando uma coisa dessas, mas saiba que agora não vou pegar leve com você. – disse Kyukimon se preparando para atacar. – Como disse o mestre Dragomon uma vez. Não esta comigo, então morra por minhas mãos.

– Que assim seja. – disse TigerVespamon se preparando para o ataque de Kyukimon.

– Blade Twister. – ataca Kyukimon girando o corpo com um twister e vai para cima de TigerVespamon.

Empunhando suas laminas em frente ao corpo em forma de 'x', TigerVespamon espera o ataque de Kyukimon que não tarda a o acertar fazendo ele ir para trás, mas ainda se mantem em sua posição.

Desviando o corpo para o lado e impulsionando as mãos para o lado, TigerVespamon faz com que o ataque de Kyukimon se desvie e ele acerta uma arvore que cai aos pedaços no chão.

Sem perder tempo Kyukimon se levanta rapidamente e ataca novamente TigerVespamon agora usando suas braços em forma de laminas para atacar.

Digiescolhidos...

Os Digiescolhidos correram até uma das pilhas de troncos com seus Digimons logo atrás deles e se esconderam observando como podiam a luta entre TigerVespamon e Kyukimon.

– Conhece eles, TK? – perguntou Kari e TK maneou a cabeça olhando para a luta.

– Só um. – respondeu TK. – Kyukimon. Ele me atacou em uma das minhas visitas para o Digimundo, mas Angemon não derrotou ele. Kyulymon só se rendeu e foi embora então esse, provavelmente, não é o mesmo.

– E quanto a TigerVespamon? – perguntou Ken com Wormmon em cima de sua cabeça assim como Patamon estava em cima da cabeça de TK. Tailmon e Hawkmon estavam em cima do tronco mais alto vendo claramente a luta entre os dois Digimons.

– TigerVespamon eu só tinha visto nos livros que eu li que falava sobre o Digimundo e os Digimons. – responde TK confuso. – Eu achei que todos os TigerVespamon poderiam ser um Digimon bom, mas para um deles estar aqui vejo que me confundi completamente.

– Vocês ouviram o que eles estavam conversando? –perguntou Yolei e todos assentem já que como TigerVespamon e Kyukimon falavam deu para eles ouvirem perfeitamente. – Então esse TigerVespamon disse algo sobre Luz sagrada purifica. O quer dizer isso?

Todos negaram com a cabeça menos TK que estava com o olhar perdido se lembrando da primeira vez que ele e os primeiros Digiescolhidos encontraram Devimon na mansão que outrora eles acharam que era um lugar seguro.

Logo a mente de TK se enchei de novas lembranças com acontecimentos que tiveram o mesmo fim. "Mas será que é isso que TigerVespamon quer? Mas como ele sairia daqui?" pensa TK, mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma forte explosão.

Os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons voltam seu olhar para a luta, que momentaneamente fora esquecida, e viram TigerVespamon com suas laminas apontadas em direção a Kyukimon que estava tentando se levantar do chão.

– Suas ultimas palavras, Kyukimon. – falou TigerVespamon e Kyukimon soltou um som estranho de sua boca.

– Dragomon vai acabar com você e com os Digiescolhidos que o tentarem impedir. Exceto uma. Ele vai ter a garota da Luz como sua esposa e vai cobrir todos os mundos com as Trevas junto com ela. – disse Kyukimon e começou a gargalhar.

Kari e Yolei soltaram um grito de ultraje, Yolei porque achava inadmissível alguém querer obrigar alguém a se casar e Kari pensava o mesmo, mas também estava sentindo nojo por tal possibilidade que deseja jamais acontecer.

TK fechou as mãos em punhos e praguejou baixinho, "Ele não vai encostar nem um pouco se quer na minha Kari" pensa TK e seu corpo treme involuntariamente quando ele se recorda quando leio sobre Dragomon e viu uma imagem dele.

– Eca. – disse Patamon fazendo careta também se lembrando da imagem de Dragomon.

– Como queira, Kyukimon. Mach Stinger Victory. – ataca TigerVespamon com suas Royal Meister e Kyukimon se dissolve se agregando ao solo.

– E agora o que a gente faz? – pergunta Yolei vendo TigerVespamon se aproximar deles.

TK é o primeiro a sair de trás da pilha de troncos e vai em direção a TigerVespamon ignorando os pedidos da namorada e dos amigos para que ele voltasse.

– Sabe o que esta fazendo, TK? – perguntou Patamon que saiu de sua cabeça e voava ao seu lado. TK simplesmente assentiu e parou a alguns metros de TigerVespamon que também parou.

– Não, Kari. – disse Ken segurando o braço de Kari impedindo ela que fosse em direção a TK e TigerVespamon. – Você não pode ir.

– Mas o TK pode estar correndo perigo. – disse Kari, sua voz soando desesperada com medo que alguma coisa acontecesse com seu namorado. – Eu preciso ir.

– Pensa bem, Kari. O TK sabe o que esta fazendo, vamos dar um voto de confiança. – disse Ken. – Ele não se meteria em uma encrenca sabendo que você corre perigo.

Kari cruzou os braços e não falou nada olhando emburrada em direção a TK e TigerVespamon que estavam conversando baixinho. Tailmon foi até Kari que abriu seus braços sentindo a presença de sua parceira e amiga Digimon. Tailmon pulou em seu colo e Kari a abraçou fortemente.

– Não precisa se preocupar Kari. – disse Tailmon e Kari murmurou um 'Eu sei'.

– O que eles estão falando? –perguntou Yolei curiosa.

– Pelo menos eles estão conversando. TigerVespamon não parece que quer atacar o TK. – comentou Hawkmon e Yolei olhou brava para ele que olhou envergonhado em direção a Kari. – Desculpa, Kari.

Kari nem deu atenção ao que Hawkmon havia falado, pois TK e TigerVespamon, que estava com Patamon em cima de sua cabeça o que Kari achou estranho, estavam indo de encontro a eles. TK sorriu tranquilamente para Kari que devolveu o sorriso sabendo que tudo no momento estava bem.

– TigerVespamon vai nos ajudar aqui no Mundo das Trevas. Ele será o nosso aliado. – disse TK se postando ao lado de Kari e passou um braço sobre os ombros de Kari. – Contanto que o ajudemos depois, o que já prometi que vamos fazer.

– E que tipo de ajuda deveremos dar? – perguntou Yolei olhando desconfiada para TigerVespamon e depois para TK.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Reviews são sempre bem vindos se quiserem deixar algum claro...

AGORA O AVISO QUE É IMPORTANTE

Semana que vem, dia 26/12/11, será o ultimo capitulo que irei postar esse ano e eu só volto a postar dia 09/01/12. Sim, vou ficar somente uma semana sem postar, mas espero que me entendam.

Estou postando minhas fics sem parar durante mais de um ano e eu preciso de umas "ferias" das minhas fics. Preciso ajeitar algumas coisas na minha vida e também preciso dedicar um tempinho ao meu livro que não deu muito para escrever nele por falta de tempo.

Mas não se preocupem. É só uma semana mesmo que eu ficarei sem postar e quando eu voltar vou trazer algumas surpresas que vocês podem gostar.

Espero que entendam. Semana que vem vou reforçar o aviso...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	14. Emboscada

Oi pessoal ^-^

O Ultimo capitulo do ano, agora eu só voltou dia 09/01...

Espero que gostem do capitulo... Enjoy...

_**14 – Emboscada**_

Digimundo. Digiescolhidos...

– Será que Izzy e o Cody conseguiram alguma coisa? – perguntou Tai para os outros.

Todos estavam sentados em uma sala confortável com pufs e travesseiros no chão que tinha uma mesinha de centro contendo diversos tipos frutas e bebidas para os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons que tinham chegado um tempo depois trazendo com sigo algumas mochilas com provisões para quando eles forem para o Mundo das Trevas.

Leomon e Kentarumon haviam saído indo até a onde Izzy eCody estava para ver se precisavam de alguma coisa deixando os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons sozinhos.

– Ainda bem que não estamos lá com aqueles dois. Você já fez essa mesma pergunta umas cinquenta vezes. – disse Matt sorrindo. – Mesmo eles não prestando muita atenção nos outros a sua volta quando estão no mundinho deles, você com certeza iria tirar eles do serio.

– Qual é. – disse Tai descrente. – Não foi tanto assim. Não precisa exagerar, Matt.

– Não mesmo. – disse Sora sorrindo o que fez Tai sorrir e pontar para ela.

– Viu só. – disse Tai olhando para Matt. – Ela esta do meu lado, não fiz tudo isso que falou.

– Na verdade foram mais vezes. É que o Matt deve ter perdido a conta em algum momento. – completou Sora fazendo todos rirem, menos Tai que não gostou nada disso e Davis que parecia emburrado.

Davis era o único que não falava com ninguém. Mesmo os outros tentaram fazer ele falar, puxando papo com ele, mas Davis não fazia questão de opinar com qualquer assunto que eles falavam. Nem mesmo V-mon, que chegou depois, fez Davis falar alguma coisa.

Ele não sabia por que estava assim. Davis só se sentia emburrado, triste e frustrado. Ele sabia que se abrisse a boca para falar alguma coisa somente seria para descontar o que estava sentindo nos outros e ele não queria fazer isso, pois poderia se arrepender depois.

– Eles conseguiram. – disse Kentarumon entrando na sala fazendo todos o encarar e se levantarem de seus lugares.

– Abriram um portal? – perguntou Matt e Kentarumon assentiu nervosamente.

– É melhor irem rápido, talvez eles não consigam deixar o portal aberto por muito tempo. – disse Kentarumon.

Os Digiescolhidos pegaram as mochilas que os seus Digimons haviam trazido para eles e juntos com seus Digimons e Kentarumon voltaram correndo em direção a onde estava Izzy, Leomon, Gennai e Cody.

Quando chegaram lá viram um imenso portal aberto. A imagem no portal mostrava a vastidão do Oceano escuro e uma pequena linha de terra, mostrando ser uma praia o local em que o portal se abriu.

– Minha nossa, tudo é cinza e escuro. – reclamou Mimi fazendo Leomon, Gennai, Izzy e Cody, que estavam do lado do portal, olharem para os recém-chegados.

– Que bom que já chagaram. – disse Gennai serio. – Melhor irem rápido. Usem o Digivice de vocês que vocês iram para lá.

– Ok. – disse Matt e ele e Tai, que tinham trazidos cada um duas mochilas sendo elas de Cody e Izzy as estenderam para eles que olharam confusos. – Caso precisarmos de suprimentos. Não sabemos quanto tempo demoraremos por lá e Kentarumon nos disse que não se pode comer nada de lá. – explicou.

Os dois assentiram pegando as mochilas, Gennai já havia comentado sobre isso com eles, e colocaram seus notebooks dentro delas. Todos se reuniram em frente ao portal com seus Digivices em punho. Leomon, Kentarumon e Gennai ficaram do lado do portal.

– Boa sorte, Digiescolhidos. – disse Leomon e Kentarumon juntos.

– Obrigado. – disseram todos juntos e levantaram seus digivices.

– Estou torcendo para que voltem todos juntos e bem. Boa sorte. – disse Gennai antes dos Digiescolhidos serem "sugados" para dentro do portal.

– Tomara que eles consigam. – disse Kentarumon suspirando pesadamente.

– Eles vão conseguir. – disse Leomon confiante. – Só temos que acreditar neles e ter esperança. Eles vão conseguir mais uma vez.

Mundo das Trevas. Ken e Yolei...

– Minha nossa, estamos presos nesse mundo e não temos a mínima ideia do que pode acontecer com a gente e o que nos espera. – comenta Yolei. – E agora estamos andando sobre um píer esperando que um tronco flutue.

– Não precisa ser pessimista. Pelo menos não é você que esta carregando o tronco. – disse Hawkmon fazendo os outros rirem.

TigerVespamon estava carregando um tronco nos ombros, suas Royal Meister estavam presas em suas costas, enquanto que Ken e Yolei e seus Digimons o estavam acompanhando para ver de perto se o tronco flutuaria e para ficar de olho nele já que nem TK e nem ele disseram que tipo de ajuda eles deveram dar quando tudo acabasse.

– Se afastem um pouco. – disse TigerVespamon quando eles chegaram no final do píer. – Para não espirrar agua em vocês. – explicou quando percebeu que Yolei iria retrucar.

Eles se afastaram assentindo e TigerVespamon jogou o tronco na agua. Por alguns segundos o tronco ficou submerso, mas logo subiu para a superfície fazendo todos suspirarem aliviados.

– Ei. – disse Ken quando uma coisa lhe ocorreu e olhou curioso para TigerVespamon. – Você esta aqui há quanto tempo? Desculpa se for uma pergunta incomoda.

– Não tudo bem. – disse TigerVespamon cruzando os braços sobre o peito e parou para pensar um pouco. – Estou aqui a mais de quatro anos. Se contarmos como tempo no seu mundo.

– Tem diferença de tempo nesse mundo também? – perguntou Yolei. – Lembro que os outros contaram que há sete anos no Digimundo se passavam meses lá enquanto que no mundo Humano só se passavam alguns minutos.

– Aqui é um pouco mais complicado. – disse TigerVespamon olhando para o oceano. – Esse Mundo esta coberto pelas Trevas, esta desequilibrado desde que foi criado. Aqui você não sabe quando é dia, ou quando é noite.

– Mas então como você sabe que fazem quatro anos que esta aqui? – perguntou Hawkmon.

– Quem esta aqui há mais tempo pode sentir a mudança do clima do dia e do da noite. É um pouco complicado, mas com o tempo você vai ver como é mais fácil. – disse TigerVespamon quando viu que eles haviam ficado confusos.

– Mas então, como funciona o tempo aqui? – perguntou Ken percebendo que a reposta que ele deu não era referente à pergunta de Hawkmon em si, o que achou estranho.

– Não sei. – disse TigerVespamon dando de ombros deixando os outros de boca aberta.

– Como não sabe? – perguntou Yolei exaltada.

– Ora, não sabendo. – disse TigerVespamon. – Não sei muita coisa sobre o Mundo Humano.

– Mas você disse...

– Eu ouvi por ai que já se faziam quatro anos que vocês tinham lutado contra MaloMyostimon e foi naquela época que eu vi parar aqui. – disse TigerVespamon interrompendo Yolei. – e o Digimon de quem eu ouvi isso tinha dito que já havia se passado quatro anos no mundo Humano por isso dei essa resposta.

– Você nos deixou confusos. – acusou Yolei colocando as mãos na cabeça.

– Só respondi a pergunta de vocês, eu não sabia que eu precisaria saber tudo sobre o Mundo Humano e coisa e tal. – contra diz TigerVespamon e Yolei mostra língua para ele. – Vamos voltar e dizer para os outros que flutua.

– Por falar em flutua. – disse Ken chamando a atenção de TigerVespamon. – Não pensei nisso antes, mas como você esta aqui há tanto tempo e não sabia que o tronco flutuava na agua?

O rosto de TigerVespamon ficou um pouco vermelho e o Digimon só deu as costas para os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons sem responde-los e voltou em direção a praia.

– Ele ficou muito envergonhado pelo que parece. – disse Wormmon e os outros assentiram confusos com a atitude de TigerVespamon.

– Ele me deixou é muito confusa. – disse Yolei cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

– Você não foi à única. – disse Ken enquanto que Wormmon subiu em seu ombro. – Ele não disse coisa com coisa.

– Parece até que ele fez de proposito. – comentou Hawkmon.

– E tem também aquele lance dele e de nem mesmo o TK contar o que TigerVespamon quer de nos. – disse Yolei concordando com seu Digimon.

– Se fosse só a palavra de TigerVespamon eu ficaria com duvida e recusava a ajuda dele, mas como TK sabe o que ele quer e nós pediu para confiar nele não tem como não o fazer. – disse Ken dando de ombros e os outros assentiram concordando.

– Acho melhor a gente voltar. – disse Hakwmon. – TigerVespamon já sumiu da minha vista por causa dessa neblina. – os outros assentiram e seguiram correndo pelo píer.

Enquanto isso TK, Kari e seus Digimons deram uma volta em torno da construção somente por precaução para ver se não tinha mais nem um Digimon por perto ou alguma armadilha.

Pararam em frente a porta da construção despois de terem dado uma volta completa em torno dela. A porta estava com varias correntes presas nela e um cadeado no centro prendendo todas juntas.

– Bom, temos que abri-la se quisermos saber o que tem ai dentro. – disse TK dando de ombros e se virou para Tailmon. – Pode quebrar esse cadeado?

– Claro. – disse Tailmon levantando suas garras e com dois movimentos consecutivos o cadeado e as correntes caem no chão despedaçados.

– Valeu. – disse TK indo até porta e a empurrou com força.

A porta rangeu enquanto era aberta. O cheiro de poeira e de mofo fizeram TK parar e se afastar da porta tossindo compulsivamente por ter inalado um pouco do odor. Kari imediatamente foi para o seu lado batendo levemente em suas costas.

– Nossa, que cheiro de coisa velha. – disse Tailmon abanado às patas em frente ao rosto e Patamon espirrou quando chegou mais perto da porta para ver se conseguia ver alguma coisa lá dentro.

– Esta escuro lá. – comentou Patamon. – E eu não gosto de poeira.

– Esta melhor? – perguntou Kari para o namorado que assentiu e fez sinal de positivo com a mão e logo parou de tossir.

– Melhor esperarmos um pouco. – disse TK com a voz rouca por ter tossido muito. – Esse pouquinho que eu abri da porta vai ser o suficiente para entrar um pouco de ar lá dentro.

– Será que esse lugar é abandonado? – perguntou Patamon ficando ao lado de Tailmon.

– Esse casarão pode ser. – respondeu TK apontando para a construção e depois olhou para as pilhas de troncos em volta. – Mas essas pilhas de troncos não parecem ter sido cortadas a muito tempo.

– O tronco flutua. – disse TigerVespamon aparecendo do lado deles os assustando. – Foi sem intenção assusta-los.

– Tudo bem, mas a onde estão os outros? – perguntou Kari desconfiada não vendo seus amigos com eles.

– Eles ficaram conversando no píer, mas logo vão chegar. – respondeu TigerVespamon indiferente e se virou para a construção. – Abriram a porta, vou entrar.

TigerVespamon terminou de abrir a porta e adentrou no local parecendo não se importar com o cheiro que vinha dele. Kari olhou para TK com os olhos semicerrados.

– Nossos amigos logo estarão aqui, não precisa se preocupar e não me olha assim. – disse TK abraçando a namorada. Ele sabia o porquê dela estar assim e não tirava sua razão. – Eu sei que você quer saber o que ele quer em troca de nós ajudar, mas ele me pediu segredo.

– Não entendo o porquê. – disse Kari retribuindo o abraço.

– Logo vai saber, prometo. – disse TK dando um beijo em sua testa. – Confia em mim.

– Sempre. – murmurou Kari dando um selinho no namorado.

– Vamos seguir ele? – perguntou Patamon pousando em cima da cabeça de TK que olhou para Kari que assentiu, mas uma voz chamou a atenção deles.

– O que estão fazendo? – perguntou Yolei aparecendo junto com Ken e seus Digimons.

– Ei, olham só o que eu encontrei. – gritou TigerVespamon aparecendo na porta e fazendo sinal para eles entrarem lá dentro.

Mundo das Trevas. Digiescolhidos, grupo Tai...

Assim que apareceram na praia o grupo de Tai foi recebi por uma forte rajada de vento que fez todos se encolherem um pouco e protegerem o rosto, mas a rajada só durou por alguns segundos.

– Esse vento bagunçou o meu cabelo. – reclamou Mimi tentando ajeitar o seu cabelo com as mãos. – Preciso de um pente. Colocou um pente na minha mochila? – Palmon negou com a cabeça fazendo Mimi bufar.

– Isso que é recepção. – disse Tai sarcástico.

– Vocês ainda não viram nada. – disse uma voz atrás dos Digiescolhidos fazendo todos sobressaltarem de susto e se virarem em direção à voz, mas eles não viram nada além de uma densa neblina que agora pairava sobre eles.

– Quem esta ai? – gritou Davis o que deixou todos surpresos, já que Davis estava agindo estranho e nem se quer queria falar.

– Seu comitê de boas vindas, Digiescolhidos. – disse a mesma voz.

– Merda. – soltou Matt vendo o que estava aparecendo na sua frente. – Me parece que caímos em uma emboscada.

Xxx

Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são sempre bem vindos se quiserem manda-los...

Como hoje ainda é 25 de dezembro... FELIZ NATAL, que Papai Noel lhe de muitos presentes (Mas é claro, só se você foi um bom menino, ou menina, esse ano)...

FELIZ ANO NOVO, que essa novo ano que se iniciara seja repleto de alegria, saúde, amigos e tudo de bom para vocês...

Reforçando, nós vemos novamente dia 09/01... Até lá...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	15. Culpa

Oi Pessoal ^-^

Me desculpem a demora para postar. Aconteceu alguns imprevistos e não deu para postar falo mais lá em baixo...

Espero que gostem do capitulo... Enjoy...

Xxx

_**15 – Culpa**_

Digimundo...

O portal na frente de Gennai e dos outros se fechou com rapidez segundos depois do Digiescolhidos terem passado por ele. Foi tão rápido e repentino que Gennai, Kentarumon e Leomon ficaram espantados. Não esperavam que isso acontecesse.

– Nossa, que estranho. – comentou Gennai olhando atentamente para a onde estivera o portal aberto. – Sabia que ele poderia se fechar a qualquer momento, mas o modo como fecho foi muito estranho.

– Sou só eu, ou vocês também estão sentindo que uma coisa muito estranha vai acontecer? – perguntou Leomon olhando para Kentarumon e Gennai.

Antes que algum dos dois respondesse a Leomon uma luz forte vinda da TV chamou a atenção dos três que se viraram para olhar para a TV que ainda emitia uma luz branca e aos poucos ela foi desaparecendo revelando uma imagem.

– Minha nossa. – soltou Kentarumon assustado ao ver com atenção a imagem que estava na tela. Gennai e Kentarumon também ficaram assustados

Os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons que há pouco tempo estavam com eles agora estavam em uma praia no Mundo das Trevas e estavam cercados por diversos Digimons.

– Pois é, meu caro Gennai. – uma voz soou vinda da TV fazendo os três se sobressaltarem com a repentina voz.

– Quem disse isso? – perguntou Gennai calmamente, tentando se manter tranquilo perante a nova situação.

– Somente um velho conhecido. – disse a voz soando divertida. – E como podem ver seus preciosos Digiescolhidos estão com problemas e você, ou qualquer um que esteja no Digimundo, ou Mundo Humano não poderão ajuda-los.

Leomon rugiu com raiva fazendo a voz gargalhar deixando todos mais tensos. Gennai tentava pensar em alguma coisa, mas nada lhe vinha. Ele estava se sentindo culpado pelo que estava acontecendo com os Digiescolhidos.

– Não fique assim Gennai. – disse a voz parecendo mesmo compadecida por Gennai. – Isso é culpa sua sim, mas não fique assim. Todos cometem erros.

– Como assim é culpa de Gennai? – perguntou Kentarumon fechando as mãos com força. – Ele não tem culpa disso.

– É claro que tem, na verdade todos tiveram culpa nisso. – disse a voz com tom serio. – Vocês fazem as coisas e ficam extasiados quem nem pensam que alguma coisa poderia estar por trás disso e agora vocês vão ver a consequência disso.

Na imagem da TV eles viram um dos Digimons dos Digiescolhidos avançar para cima de um dos Digimons que os cercavam e o atacou, mas com um único ataque o Digimon fez o Digimon dos Digiescolhidos voar para trás.

O que deixou os três mais surpresos era que nem um dos outros Digimons dos Digiescolhidos fizeram nada para ajudar o outro.

– Espero que aproveitem o show. – disse a voz. – Entretenimento de vocês por minha conta e eu digo que isso vai durar bastante tempo. Me agradecem depois.

Mundo Das Trevas. Digiescolhidos, grupo Tai...

Os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons estavam cercados pela frente e dos lados por diversos tipos de Digimons ainda encobridos pela neblina desça que se formou. Atrás dos Digiescolhidos se estendia o oceano escuro não dando nem uma chance para eles terem uma opção de fuga.

Os Digimons dos Digiescolhidos se postaram em postura de batalha e os Digiescolhidos pegaram seus Digivices prontos para fazê-los Digivolverem se fosse preciso.

– Como viemos parar em uma emboscada? –perguntou Mimi agarrando um braço de Joe com força que fez Joe soltar um gemido.

– Mimi. – disse Joe e Mimi olhou confusa para ele que olhou em direção ao braço dele. Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

– Desculpa. – disse ela afrouxando o perto, mas não soltando dele.

– Droga. – praguejou Izzy se martirizando mentalmente. – Eu devia ter pensado nisso, como eu não pensei que poderia ser uma emboscada.

– Do que você esta falando Izzy? – perguntou Tai sem tirar os olhos das sombras a sua frente.

– Que poderia ter caído em uma armadilha. – disse a mesma voz de antes. Na frente dos Digiescolhidos um das sombras se aproximou revelando ser FlaWizardmon.

– Da para falarem o que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Davis exaltado.

– Eu abri um portal, mas não pensei que ele poderia ser uma armadilha para a gente. – disse Izzy com raiva de si mesmo e deixando os outros assustados. – Fiquei tão feliz de conseguir abrir um que nem pensei que poderia ter alguma coisa por trás disso.

– Eu estava te ajudando. – disse Cody. – Eu também deveria ter compreendido que alguma poderia estar errada.

– Não precisam se martirizar. – disse FlaWizardmon. – Meu mestre é muito esperto, ele esta na frente de vocês antes mesmo de vocês saberem qual seria o próximo passo de vocês.

– Quem é você e quem é o seu mestre? – perguntou Matt se postando na frente de Sora protetoramente.

– Por algum acaso é Dragomon seu mestre? – emendou Tai com raiva. Só de pensar que aquele monstro do Dragomon queria ter a sua irmã, Tai sentia raiva dele e de qualquer um que estivesse o ajudando.

– Dragomon é só um "amigo,", por assim dizer de meu mestre que eu não vou revelar para vocês quem é. – disse FlaWizardmon, sua voz soava divertida. – E meu nome é FlaWizardmon, seu anfitrião e futuramente seu carcereiro.

– Carcereiro é uma ova. – disse Tai com raiva apertando mais forte seu Digivice e estendeu o braço com o Digivice. – Agumon.

– Beleza. – disse o Digimon de Tai encarando FlaWizardmon. – "Agumon mega Digivolve para...

– WarGreymon."

– Melhor virem com tudo. – disse FlaWizardmon quando a mega Digievolução de Agumon terminou. – Meu mestre pediu um entretenimento. Então sugiro que façam todos Digivolverem, para ser mais emocionante.

Tai olhou para seus amigos que assentiram. FlaWizardmon riu e as sombras em volta dos Digiescolhidos tremeram em expectativa.

–Desafiou os Digiescolhidos errado. – disse Davis com raiva.

– "Gabumon mega Digivolve para...

– MetalGarurumon".

– "Biyomon mega Digivolve para...

– Phoenixmon".

– "Tentomon mega Digivolve para...

– HerculesKabuterimon".

– "Palmon mega Digivolve para...

– Rosemon".

– "Gomamon mega Digivolve para...

– Vikemon".

– Vai Digiovo. – gritam Davis e Cody juntos.

– "V-mon Hiper Digivolve para...

– Lighdramon. A força da amizade".

– "Armadilomon Hiper Digivolve para...

– Digmon a sabedoria profunda".

– Que lindo. – disse FlaWizardmon com escarnio quando as Digievoluções terminaram deixando os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons confusos. – Agora é a nossa vez. Deixe me apresenta-los a seus adversários.

– Grande palhaçada. – gritou Davis. – Lighdramon acaba logo com ele.

Lighdramon hesita e olha para Davis, mas vendo o olhar dele resolve fazer o que ele pede e avança em direção a FlaWizardmon.

– Não. Isso é imprudência. – grita Poenixmon, mas Lighdramon não da atenção a ela e continua com sua investida.

– Isso é pelo Davis. – grita Lighdramon. – Trovão Azul.

Lighdramon dispara relâmpagos de seu corpo que vão em direção a FlaWizardmon que só estala seus dedos e uma das sombras se mexe em alta velocidade.

– Apresento LoaderLiomon. – disse FlaWizardmon quando o Digimon se postou em sua frente e com sua calda com uma bola de ferro na ponta bloquei todos os relâmpagos de Lighdramon.

Lighdramon se afastou um pouco de seus oponentes rosnando para eles e no mesmo instante Digmon se postou ao seu lado com a atenção voltada para seus inimigos.

– Não deveria ter atacado ele. – Digmon repreendeu Lighdramon que somente rosnou. "Eu só não queria contrariar o Davis. Ele esta tão estranho." pensa Lighdramon.

– Como eu disse. –começou FlaWizardmon sem dar chances para ninguém falar. – Temos que entreter o meu mestre e proponho um acordo com algumas regras.

– Pode esquecer. – gritou Tai. – Não vamos fazer nem um acordo com você, ou seu mestre quem quer que seja. Temos um proposito para estarmos aqui e não vamos perder muito tempo com vocês.

– Claro, salvar a menina da luz, aquela outra que possui os Digiovos do amor e da confiança, os meninos que possuem o brasão da esperança e da bondade. – disse FlaWizardmon com divertimento. – Sinto lhe dizer, mas ou segue nossas regras por bem, ou por mal.

Quando FlaWizardmon parou de falar as sombras se movimentaram juntas e o nevoeiro passou quando uma forte rajada de ventou soou revelando os diversos tipos de Digimons que estavam cercando os Digiescolhidos que recuaram para trás assim como seus Digimons ao verem tantos Digimons assim em volta deles.

– Estamos cercados e não podemos fazer muita coisa. – disse WarGreymon nervoso. – A maioria dos Digimons que esta nos cercando são do nível mega.

– Isso esta ficando cada vez pior. – disse Matt sarcasticamente abraçando Sora.

– Então, o que escolhem? – perguntou FlaWizardmon. – Vão seguir nossas regras e aceitar nosso acordo por bem? Ou vai ter que ser por mal?

– O que fazemos agora? – perguntou Tai, mas para si mesmo do que para seus amigos.

Mundo das Trevas. Digiescolhidos, grupo TK...

– Oque que você achou? – perguntou TK adentrando na construção com Patamon em cima de sua cabeça, com Kari ao seu lado segurando a sua mão e sendo seguido pelos outros. Todos estavam com as mochilas que Anubismon havia dado a eles penduradas em seus ombros.

O lugar parecia um celeiro, tinha palhas e feno no lado direito a onde tinha uma escada que dava para o segundo andar. Do lado direito tinha diversos tipos de ferramentas. Facões, serras, foices, machados. Tinham alguns troncos menores na extremidade oposta a dos Digiescolhidos empilhados por tamanho.

No centro do celeiro não tinha nada, um espaço vazio, mas em cima dele estava pendurado uma lâmpada de luz encandeceste grande. A luz do lugar era fraca, mas eles conseguiam ver o lugar inteiro forçando um pouco suas vistas.

– Aquilo ali. – disse TigerVespamon apontando mais para o fundo da construção do lado dos troncos encostada na parede.

Mesmo a luz sendo franca deu para eles verem que na direção que TigerVespamon apontava tinha um computador, um modelo mais antigo.

– Puxa, aqui tem um computador? – perguntou Yolei surpresa. – Num lugar desses? No Digimundo eu nunca vi computadores espalhados por lá.

– É, mas ter um computador aqui não é um bom sinal. – disse TigerVespamon fazendo todos o encarar curiosos e nervosos. – Bom, não me olhem assim, mas talvez possa ser bom.

– Ok, você pode explicar isso direito. – pediu TK e TigerVespamon fez uma careta confuso.

– Você fala coisas que não da para entender. Esta deixando todos nós confusos. – completou Kari sorrindo amigavelmente para TigerVespamon.

– Essa não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso. – murmura Yolei se lembrando do que ele tentou falar no píer para ela, Ken e seus Digimons e eles ficaram mais confusos ainda depois disso. – Porque você não consegue falar alguma coisa sem nós deixar confusos.

– Ora, eu não tenho culpa. – disse TigerVespamon se sentindo constrangido. – Eu não sei como colocar voz ao meu pensamento de modo que entendam o que eu estou pensando. É confuso e difícil fazer isso.

– Olha, não pode ser tão difícil é só falar no que esta pensando. – disse Hawkmon confuso pelo que TigerVespamon havia dito.

– Depende do que esta pensando. – disse Tailmon. –Pode ser alguma coisa complexa demais e isso dificulta. Porque você tem que falar de uma forma que para quem esta te ouvindo possa entender como você entende.

– Tudo bem. – disse TK intervindo antes que essa conversa não acabasse mais. – Vamos ao ponto principal. Nós explique oque você queria dizer.

– Mas como eu vou falar isso? – perguntou TigerVespamon. – Já viu que eu não sou bom em explicar as coisas.

– Vamos simplificar então. – disse TK olhando para TigerVespamon. – Primeiro você diz por que é ruim ter um computador aqui e depois fala porque pode ser bom?

– Contando por partes depois é só juntar. – disse Kari entendendo o que o namorado queria com isso e os outros assentiram.

– Então, porque é ruim ter um computador aqui? – perguntou Ken e todos olharam atentos para TigerVespamon que se sentiu um pouco incomodado com a atenção recebida.

– Porque isso quer dizer que o mestre tem um servo líder aqui que o deixa informado sobre tudo que acontece nessa região. – respondeu TigerVespamon. – E também ele é o comandante do grupo de Digimons por aqui que servem ao mestre. Deu para entender?

Os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons se entreolharam e assentiram. Apesar de ter sido um pouco confuso compreenderam o que o Digimon queria dizer.

– Mas quem é esse mestre afinal de contas? – perguntou Ken. –Ouvimos você e aquele Digimon, o Kyukimon, falarem desse mestre.

– Eu nunca o vi. – disse TigerVespamon dando de ombros. – Só de relance uma vez, mas isso não conta, não sei que tipo de Digimon ele é, mas posso dizer que ele é forte. Da para sentir o poder grandioso que emana dele.

– Espera um pouco. – falou Kari fazendo todos a escararem confusos pelo tom de voz que ela usou. – Se tem esse servo líder...

– Que nominho esquisito. – murmurou Patamon baixinho só para ele.

– ... e esse é o lugar de comando dele. – continuou Kari. – Quer dizer que ele pode vir para cá a qualquer momento? – Todos engoliram em seco. Eles nem tinham pensado sobre isso.

– Talvez...

– Temos que sair daqui se esse for o caso, Kenzinho. – disse Wormmon interrompendo TigerVespamon que não gostou nadinha disso. – É perigoso ficar aqui.

– Wormmon tem razão, precisamos sair rápido daqui antes que esse servo líder apareça e pior acompanhado de seu regimento de Digimons. – disse Ken serio e todos se postaram para sair da.

– Me deixa terminar. – pediu TigerVespamon se pondo na frente dos Digiescolhidos impedindo que eles e seus Digimons saíssem. – Valeu. Talvez não precisamos sair daqui.

– Vai direto ao ponto, por favor. – pediu Tailmon impaciente.

– Tudo bem. – disse TigerVespamon e respirou fundo para poder pensar melhor no que falar. – Vocês esqueceram que eu também disse que isso poderia ser bom.

– E o que pode ser bom? – perguntaram todos juntos deixando TigerVespamon assustado.

"Digiescolhidos temperamentais" pensou TigerVespamon.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado... Reviews são sempre bem vindos se quiserem manda-los... Me desculpem mais uma vez...

Eu disse que teria uma surpresa para vocês, pois então, hoje mesmo eu vou postar outro capitulo...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo e um beijo especial para quem me deixa review, não tenho tempo para responder, mas eu adoro todos... Bjs ^.^


	16. Fácil De Mais

Oi Pessoal ^-^

Me desculpem, não dei para eu postar antes...

Espero que gostem do capitulo... Enjoy...

Xxx

**16 – Fácil De Mais**

– Pode ser bom porque esse modelo de aparelho é antigo. – disse TigerVespamon deixando todos de boca aberta. – Hoje eles usam aparelhos mais novos com a tela menor, pequenas, do que aquela que esta ali. Eu já vi os novos aparelhos.

– Só por isso? – perguntou Yolei descrente.

– Bom sim, mas também porque aqui estava trancado e tinha muito pó e poeira por aqui o que significa que não vem ninguém aqui a um bom tempo. – disse TigerVespamon dando de ombros e olhando ao redor.

– Mas e aquele Digimon com quem você lutou? – perguntou Kari. – Ele não poderia ser um dos que estavam com esse servo líder? Esse servo líder pode notar a falta dele.

– Eu nem tinha pensado nisso. – murmurou Hawkomon quando os Digiescolhidos olharam curiosos para TigerVespamon esperando sua resposta.

– Ouu não precisa se preocupar com Kyukimon. – disse TigerVespamon com a voz divertida. – Ele não faz parte desse regimento e de nem algum outro. Kyukimon era como eu era.

– E você era como? – perguntou TK quando TigerVespamon ficou quieto e não terminou sua frase deixando os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons curiosos e frustrados por ele não ter terminado de falar. – Você não disse o que fazia, nem para mim.

– Ah é, eu não falei. – disse TigerVespamon timidamente enquanto que os Digiescolhidos e os Digimons rolaram os olhos. – Tem Digimons aqui que servem ao mestre só quando ele os chamam. Era isso que eu era e então era isso que Kyukimon era.

– E, só por curiosidade, como ele chama por vocês? – perguntou Ken interessado.

– Ora, chamando. – disse TigerVespamon confuso com a pergunta de Ken. – Mais que pergunta. Como ele chama a gente? Vê se pode. – TigerVespamon saiu resmungando e foi para o segundo andar.

– Ok, sem comentários. – disse Kari sorrindo pela atitude de TigerVespamon.

– Esse cara é muito estranho. – comentou Yolei e gritou assustada quando um monte de corda caiu perto dela. – Que isso? – perguntou olhando para cima como todos os outros.

– Cordas para amarrar os troncos para fazer a jangada. – disse TigerVespamon e jogou mais um punhado de corda. – Elas estão bem forte, já testei, elas vão aguentar a vigem por muito tempo, não precisam se preocupar.

– Certo. Melhor deixar esse assunto de lado – disse TK se virando para os seus amigos. – Precisamos fazer a jangada, mas ainda precisamos ficar atentos a qualquer coisa, podem ter mais igual ao TigerVespamon por aqui.

– Concordo, mas e quanto ao computador. O que fazemos com ele? – perguntou Ken olhando para o aparelho.

– Eu acho melhor não fazer nada. – disse Kari cautelosa. – Se tentarmos mexer nele seja lá quem for o mestre pode saber o que estamos tentando fazer e saber a onde estamos. Isso se ele já não souber.

– Kari tem razão. – comenta Yolei. – Prefiro ficar longe desse computador, por segurança.

– Muito bem. – disse TK vendo TigerVespamon descendo do segundo andar com mais cordas nos braços. – Vamos fazer assim. Patamon e Hakmon ficam de olho em cima do teto do celeiro para ver se alguém se aproxima.

– Vai ser um pouco difícil por causa da neblina. – comenta Patamon.

– Mas é bom, qualquer coisa pelos menos teremos um pouco de tempo de vantagem, caso alguém se aproxima, e é uma boa visão do lugar. – disse Hawkmon e Patamon assente.

– Beleza. Enquanto a nós, mãos a obra. – disse Yolei para os outros.

Mundo das Trevas. Digiescolhidos, grupo Tai...

– Qual é o acordo e as regras? – perguntou Tai vendo que talvez para ele e seus amigos essa fosse a única chance de saírem daquele lugar. Isso se esse acordo e as regras também não fosse uma armadilha.

Mas seja o que fosse. Tai e os outros chegaram a mesma conclusão de que seria impossível fugir com tantos Digimons ao redor deles, sendo quase o triplo de Digimons que eles tinham.

– É bem simples na verdade. – disse FlaWizardmon saindo de trás de LoaderLiomon e encarando os Digiescolhidos. – Será um contra um. O perdedor pagara um preço. Se o perdedor for um de vocês, será nosso prisioneiro.

Os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons prenderam a respiração e os Digimaus que os cercavam sorriram ao ver os rostos assustados deles.

– E se o perdedor for o de vocês? – perguntou Davis tentando se manter tranquilo.

– Bom, ele será desintegrado e vocês nunca mais verão ele de novo. –disse FlaWizardmon dando de ombros. – Simples, não acham.

– E quanto aos ganhadores? – perguntou Joe. Ele e Mimi estavam abraçados e Mimi fazia o possível para não chorar. – O que eles ganham?

– No caso de vocês, uma vantagem para fugir. – disse FlaWizardmon apontando para o seu lado direito aonde os Digimons que estava os cercando abriram espaço deixando uma passagem livre. – Daremos um dia de vantagem para vocês e depois...

FlaWizardmon deixou a frase no ar o que fez os Digiesolhidos tremerem involuntariamente. Quanto mais eles ouviam FlaWizardmon falar, mas ficavam com medo e com receio de que nada poderiam fazer para ajuda-los, ou a seus Digimons.

– Agora, se o vencedor for do nosso lado, ele terá o prazer de poder brincar como quiser com aquele que derrotou. – disse FlaWizardmon se divertindo vendo a reação dos Digiescolhidos. – Lembrando que o Digimon já vai estar bem machucado e provavelmente inconsciente. Então quem pagara será seu parceiro humano.

– Nunca. – urraram os Digimons dos Digiescolhidos juntos.

– Podem esquecer. – disse WarGreymon com raiva e se virou para olhar para Tai e os outros. – Vamos dar um jeito neles e vocês fogem.

– Grande plano, mas você não esta vendo quantos Digimons eu tenho a meu favor? – perguntou Flawizardmon retoricamente apontando para os seus aliados. – Vocês não terão chance nem uma de fugir de nós.

– Oque devemos fazer? – pergunta Mimi olhando para Tai assim como os outros.

– Eu queria era fugir. – disse Tai sorrindo sem humor e olhou para Matt pedindo ajuda.

– Não é o único amigo. – disse Matt com pesar. – Mas não temos escolha. O melhor que podemos fazer é aceitar por bem.

– Matt tem razão. – disse Izzy olhando para FlaWizardmon. – Por bem temos mais chances de ganhar. Se tentarmos fugir ou fazer alguma coisa imprudente eles podem machucar nossos Digimons e ai sim na hora de fazer o joguinho deles não teremos nem uma chance.

– Estou com vocês. – disse Joe e Mimi assentiu assim como Sora e Cody.

– E quanto a você, Davis? – pergunta Tai olhando para Davis que estava com a cabeça baixa. – O que vai fazer? Ninguém vai forçar ninguém a fazer nada. Somos adultos o bastante para tomarmos nossas próprias decisões. Não a líder aqui que vai decidir por todos.

– Eu? – perguntou Davis levantando a cabeça sorrindo. – Serei o primeiro a lutar.

– Vocês tem certeza disso? – perguntou Phoenixmon pousando atrás dos Digiescolhidos.

– É o nosso único jeito. – disse Cody. – Se alguém conseguir escapar deles, podem bolar algum plano para salvar os outros e ainda temos que achar TK e os outros.

–Sendo assim... – começou Vikemon.

– Estamos com vocês. – completou HerculesKabuterimon.

– Maravilha. – disse FlaWizardmon chamando a atenção dos Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons. – Já temos até a primeira luta. – falou com satisfação.

– Vocês vão cumprir com o que prometeram, não é? – perguntou Tai e FlaWizardmon assentiu seriamente.

– Posso ser seu inimigo, mas tenho minha honra e meu orgulho assim como todos aqui. – disse FlaWizardmon e os Digimaus urraram em concordância. – Tudo vai acontecer conforme as regras impõem.

– Legal. – disse Davis passando pelos seus amigos e indo para o lado de Lighdramon. Digmon volta para o lado dos outros.

– Estou vendo que vai ser o primeiro mesmo. – disse FlaWizardmon, seu sorriso encoberto pelo pano em seu rosto. – Então seu adversário será IceDevimon.

– Como? –pergunta Tai confuso assim como todos enquanto que IceDevimon saia da massa de Digimons que os cercavam e ia até a frente de FlaWizardmon.

"Entre tantos Digimons do nível mega ele escolhe um do nível Champion?" se pergunta mentalmente Izzy incrédulo. Essa é a mesma pergunta que os outros Digiescolhidos e os seus Digimons se perguntam perante a escolha de FlaWizardmon.

– Não fiquem tão surpresos assim. – disse FlaWizardmon com divertimento. – Tenho que seguir as ordens do meu mestre e essa é só uma delas.

– Estamos enrascados. – disse Tai fechando as mãos em punho com força. – Até nisso estão armando em cima da gente.

– Mas não tínhamos escolha Tai. – disse Matt em forma de conforto para o amigo, mas ele não estava tão diferente assim de Tai. Matt assim como todos estava com raiva e com medo do que poderia ainda estar por vir.

– Lembra? Por bem, ou por mal. De um jeito ou de outro iriamos ter que fazer isso. – disse Sora reforçando o que o namorado falou.

– Só temos que contar com a sorte e torcer por nossos Digimons. – disse Mimi com a voz embargada. Joe abraça Mimi com um pouco mais de força.

– Precisamos ter esperança. – murmura Davis baixinho, cabisbaixo, e só Lighdramon o escuta.

– Eu tenho, Davis. – disse Lighdramon. – Precisamos ter. Tenho que sentir sua coragem e seu senso de amizade. Vamos conseguir.

– Nos vamos. – disse Davis sorrindo emocionado para seu Digimon.

– Acho que já estão prontos. – disse FlaWizardmon olhando para Davis e Lighdramon e depois olha para IceDevimon. – Sabe oque tem que fazer. Acabe com ele.

– Eu vou. – disse IceDevimon sorrindo confiante.

– Podem começar. – grita Flawizardmon e os seus Digimons aliados urram em euforia.

– Vai lá, Lighdramon. – grita Davis e seu Digimon assente avançando para cima de IceDevimon.

IceDevimon não faz nem um movimento e fica parado. Lighdramon então aumenta sua velocidade e salta para dar uma forte cabeçada no estoma de seu adversário. IceDevimon sorri com isso.

– Avalanche Claw. – ataca IceDevimon batendo suas asas liberando uma rajada de ar gelado como uma barreira acertando Lighdramon que voa para trás caindo perto de Davis.

– Miserável. – grita Davis raivoso enquanto que Lighdramon se levanta. – Ataca com tudo, Lighdramon. Acaba com ele.

– Trovão azul. – ataca Lighdramon disparando relâmpagos de seu corpo.

IceDevimon voa desviando de todos os relâmpagos e sorri para Lighdramon com deboche. Os Digimons inimigos urram em felicitação por IceDevimon.

– Ainda não acabou. – grita Lighdramon saltando em direção a IceDevimon que fica surpreso com a atitude. – Mordida elétrica.

Energizando suas presas Lighdramon da uma poderosa mordida em IceDevimon fazendo o Digimon urrar de dor perdendo suas estabilidade de voou tanto pela ataque como pelo peso extra de Lighdramon e os dois Digimons caem no chão. Lighdramon vira o corpo rapidamente para ficar em cima de IceDevimon e usa o corpo do Digimon em baixo de si como impulso e salta para cima.

– Trovão azul. – ataca e dessa vez acerta todos os relâmpagos em IceDevimon e cai alguns metros longe do Digimon vendo ele gritar de dor.

Os Digimons inimigos ficam em completo silencio enquanto que os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons gritam em comemoração por Lighdramon e Davis.

– Eu ainda estou vivo. – murmura IceDevimon tentando se levantar.

Lighdramon olha para Davis claramente perguntando se deve acabar com a vida de IceDevimon. Davis assente sem pestanejar. Lighdramon então concentra suas energias em seu chifre e volta seu olhar para IceDevimon.

– Lâmina relâmpago. – com um único raio acerta IceDevimon em cheio.

Todos observam em silencio o Digimon se dissolver e se agregar ao solo do Mundo das Trevas. Os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons acham estranho isso, mas não comentam nada.

–Parabéns. – disse FlaWizardmon depois de um tempo em que todos ficaram em silencio. – Ganharam a primeira luta. Agora se preparem para a próxima.

– Ele não parece chateado pelo seu Digimon ter perdido. – comenta Cody enquanto que Davis volta para o lado dos amigos feliz junto com Lighdramon.

– Essa foi fácil. – disse Davis alegre.

– Fácil até de mais. – disse Matt olhando para FlaWizardmon e depois para Tai que assente.

– Pelo jeito e a forma em que ele agiu era isso que ele queria desde o começo. – disse Tai deixando Davis e Mimi confusos.

– FlaWizardmon e seu mestre planejaram tudo, até quem vai ganhar ou perder nessas lutas. – disse Sora esclarecendo para os dois.

– O que vamos fazer agora então? – pergunta Mimi e Joe sorri para a namorada.

–Deixar ele escolher seu representante primeiro. – disse Joe e os outros assentiram em concordância entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

– Já estamos prontos para a próxima luta. Vocês devem escolher quem é que vai lutar agora. – disse FlaWizardmon como se estivesse entediado.

– Que tal você escolher primeiro agora? – pergunta Tai tentando não sorrir. – Afinal, agente escolheu primeiro na outra luta.

– Hum, interessante. – disse FlaWizardmon fingindo estar pesando. – Em cada luta um escolhe primeiro. Por mim tudo bem, não vejo problema nisso.

"E as coisas melhoram a cada momento" pensa Flawizardmon vendo que os Digiescolhidos ficaram confusos com o que havia dito.

– Então escolha seu Digimon representante. – disse Mimi soltando do namorado e cruzando os braços claramente emburrada.

– Tudo bem. – disse FlaWizardmon levantando as mãos em forma de rendição. – Eu escolho então Indaramon.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado...

Reviews são sempre bem vindos se quiserem deixar...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	17. Brincando

Oi pessoal ^-^

Estou postando mais um capitulo... Espero que gostem...

Enjoy... ^-^

Xxx

**17 – Brincando**

– Isso é um cavalo? – perguntou Tai olhando curioso para Indaramon que se aproximava dos Digiescolhidos andando calmamente.

– Isso não é uma coisa que se fala para quem vai te derrotar. – disse Indaramon olhando entediado para os Digiescolhidos. – Vamos logo e escolham quem será meu adversário, não precisamos ficar perdendo tempo falando coisas desnecessárias aqui se o que temos que fazer é agir. – disse com impaciência.

– Tudo bem, cara de cavalo. – disse Davis fazendo uma careta para Indaramon.

– Só para saberem, Digiescolhidos, Indaramo é do nível Ultimate. – disse FlaWizardmon deixando os Digiescolhidos confusos.

– Isso quer dizer que ele vai deixar a gente ganhar. – disse Izzy espantado. – Nosso Digimons são todos do nível mega, exceto Lighdramon e Digmon, que ainda não lutou, que são armor.

– Eles só podem estar brincando com a gente. – disse Matt por entre os dentes.

– Eles estão é nós subestimando, isso sim. – disse Davis olhando para FlaWizardmon que claramente estava se divertindo vendo o que estava acontecendo com os Digiescolhidos.

– Quem escolhermos para lutar agora com certeza terá a luta nas mãos. Exceto eu. – disse Cody com pesar. – Sem o TK e Patamon para fazer a Digievolução de DNA, Digmon é a forma mais poderosa que eu vou conseguir.

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso Cody. – disse Sora tocando no ombro dele em forma de conforto. – Vamos dar um jeito. Temos que dar, somos os Digiescolhidos.

– Obrigado. – disse Cody sorrindo fracamente. "Mas eu tenho certeza que eu vou ser um dos que vai ser preso" pensou.

– Da para vocês andarem logo e escolherem meu adversário. – disse Indaramon jogando seu cabelo para o lado. – Estão demorando de mais.

– Opa, espera um minuto. – pediu WarGreymon deixando todos confusos. –Davis venceu, ele não tem o direito de sair daqui? – perguntou e os Digiescolhidos olharam para FlaWizardmon esperando sua resposta. Isso nem se quer havia passado pela cabeça deles.

– Sim, mas não agora. – disse FlaWizardmon abanando um mão, como se fazendo pouco caso da situação. – Quando todas as lutas acabarem aqueles que venceram do seu lado poderão sair daqui todos juntos para eles terem o mesmo tempo de vantagem. Agora andem logo e escolha o adversário de Indaramon.

– Isso aqui esta ficando cada vez melhor. – murmura Davis baixinho só para si. – E eu estou adiando esse Digimon.

– Ok, vamos escolher. Quem vai lutar com ele? –perguntou Tai olhando para seus amigos, ele não havia escutado o comentário de Davis.

– Mimi. – disse Joe de imediato olhando para os amigos em um pedido mudo para que eles aceitassem sua escolha.

Joe queria que sua namorada, pelo menos, conseguisse escapar dadas as circunstancias em que eles estavam. Não queria que ela fosse prisioneira deles. Joe sabia que era egoísmo de sua parte querer que seus amigos concordassem com isso, mas ele não podia evitar. Queria proteger Mimi mesmo assim.

– Por mim tudo bem. Pode ser a Mimi – disse Sora concordando com o pedido do amigo e olhou para Matt, que parecia relutante em concordar, mas vendo o olhar de sua namorada acabou assentindo assim como Cody e Izzy.

– Então esta certo, vai você Mimi. – disse Tai compreendendo a situação

– Ei, nem me deixaram escolher. – disse Mimi cruzando os braços indignada. Ela havia visto o modo como Joe pediu para os amigos. – Não quero que...

– Você vai e não vai discutir. – disse Joe de forma firme fazendo Mimi arregalar os olhos. Ele nunca havia falado com ela desse jeito. – Todos nós votamos e você é quem vai.

– Vamos, Mimi. É a nossa luta. – disse Rosemon já indo para perto de Indaramon que sorriu se posicionando em forma de batalha.

– Vai, Mimi. – disse Sora dando um leve empurram para Mimi ir mais para frente, mais perto da sua Digimon. Ainda em choque pelo modo que Joe falou com ela, Mimi foi sem relutar até alguns passos atrás de Rosemon.

– Só por curiosidade. Porque vocês veem até a frente junto com seus Digimons? – perguntou Indaramon para os Digiescolhidos e todos deram de ombros.

– Sempre ficamos juntos. É tudo que eu sei para lhe dizer, também não sabemos direito. – disse Tai simplesmente e Indaramon bufou murmurando como eles eram estranhos.

– Muito bem, todos prontos? – perguntou FlaWizardmon e tanto Indaramon quanto Rosemon assentiram. – Então podem começar.

– Bǎo Bèi. – Indaramon ataca. Ele tira rapidamente seu Bão Bèi ligando ele em seus braços como um porrete acertando Rosemon em cheio, pegando ela desprevenida.

Rosemon voa para trás em cima dos Digiescolhidos, mas WarGreymon foi rápido e a segura impedindo que ela caísse em cima dos Digiescolhidos que não tinham como escaparem se ela continuasse indo em direção a eles.

– Ei, isso é trapaça. – grita Mimi indignada. – Você não podia fazer isso.

– Não, não é trapaça, querida, e eu podia muito bem fazer isso. – disse Indaramon sorrindo. – FlaWizardmon disse que já podíamos começar e eu comecei.

– Então agora é minha vez. – disse Rosemon com raiva se soltando de WarGreymon tão bruscamente que WarGreymon se desequilibra. – Rosas Voadoras.

Rosemon lança diversas rosas em direção a Indaramon que usa seu Bão Bèi como escudo para evitar as rosas. Aproveitando disso Rosemon avança para cima de Indaramon e lhe da uma rasteira fazendo o Digimon ir ao chão com tudo.

– É isso, Rosemon, deixa esse trapaceiro no chão. – grita Mimi incentivando sua parceira Digimon e fazendo movimentos de socos no ar. –Bate mais nesse cavalo.

– Algum dia a Mimi vai mudar? –pergunta Tai sorrindo e Matt que estava ao seu lado nega com a cabeça também sorrindo.

Com um chute Rosemon acerta o Bão Bèi de Indaramon o jogando para longe deles. Indaramon rapidamente fica de pé e olha para aonde seu Bão Bèi foi jogado.

– Nada legal de sua parte. – murmura Indaramon.

– Quem disse que era para ser legal nessa luta? – perguntou Rosemon sarcasticamente. – Chicote de Espinhos.

Com seu chicote Rosemon envolve Indaramon e manda uma onde de eletricidade nele que urra de dor quando sente a descarga, mas logo seu urro muda para um rosnado e ele lança seu corpo em direção a Rosemon lhe acertando uma cabeçada.

Isso faz o chicote de Rosemon soltar de seu corpo parando de lhe dar descarga elétrica e Indaramon corre em alta velocidade até o seu Bão Bèi.

– Horn of Desolation. – Indaramon respire fundo e sopra seu Bão Bèi gerando ondas ultrassônicas fazendo todos que estavam a sua frente tamparem os ouvidos pelo som ensurdecedor e Rosemon, que havia avançado em sua direção, voara para trás.

Mas com um giro pelo ar Rosemon usa seu chicote o lançando em direção ao chão que afunda na área da praia impedindo que ela fosse mais longe e Rosemon o usa como uma corda indo até o chão e pousa na areia.

– Abraço das Ervas. – fala Rosemon. Vinhas brotam do solo aonde esta o chicote de Rosemon e vão em direção a Indaramon.

Sem ter chance de escapar, Indaramon é envolvido completamente pelas vinhas deixando seu Bão Bèi cair ao seu lado. Todos ficam em silencio vendo Indaramon tentando se soltar das vinhas, mas seus esforços eram em vão.

Rosemon manda uma descarga elétrica por seu chicote que vai até Indaramon enrolado nas vinhas e finalmente suas tentativas de se soltar acabam. As vinhas caem no chão, revelando que não há mais nada dentro delas e se agregam ao solo e o chicote de Rosemon volta a se enrolar em seu braço.

Todos ainda se mantinham em silencio. Rosemon e Mimi voltaram para o lado dos Digiescolhidos também em completo silencio.

– Estou com um mal pressentimento. – murmura Izzy olhando para FlaWizardmon que parecia calmo como se Indaramon e até mesmo IceDevimon não fossem nada além de sacrifícios para o que ele e seu mestre realmente queriam.

– Esse FlaWizardmon esta me tirando do serio. – disse Tai por entre os dentes.

– Porque todos ficaram quietos assim tão de repente? – perguntou Davis a Cody que só deu de ombros, também não sabia o porquê. – Isso foi até sinistro.

– Bom, pelo menos a Mimi ganhou. – disse Joe indo de encontro a namorada e lhe roubando um beijo demorado.

– E é bom o senhor também ganhar. – disse Mimi o abraçando quando terminaram o beijo.

Matt abraçou Sora protetoramente. Se tudo estava planejado, como FlaWizardmon fez que todos acreditassem, Matt queria achar um jeito de salvar Sora de ficar presa nem que para isso ele tenha que se voluntariar para ficar em seu lugar.

– Nós dois vamos conseguir, não se preocupe. – disse Sora parecendo ler a mente do namorado. – Não vamos precisar fazer nada arriscado, vamos vencer. – disse antes de dar um selinho demorado nele que assentiu sorrindo tentando demonstrar confiança para ela.

– Que pena, parece que perdemos mais uma. – disse FlaWizardmon com falso fingimento de que estava triste por isso. – Agora é a vez de vocês escolherem primeiro.

– Eu vou. – disse Tai de imediato. A forma como Tai falou deixou bem claro que ele não queria que ninguém se metesse em sua escolha. – Agora vai ser a minha vez.

– Muito bem. – disse FlaWizardmon e soltou uma gargalhada não podendo se conter. – Me desculpem por isso, foi mais forte do que eu.

– Cara, esse Digimon tem algum problema. – comenta Davis.

– Não gosto dele. – disse Mimi abraçando o namorado com mais força.

– Então, agora você quem escolhe o meu adversário. – disse Tai já indo para frente de seus amigos e WarGreymon se postou em sua frente. – Quem vai ser?

– Não seja apressado. – disse FlaWizardmon com divertimento. – Seu adversário já esta escolhido e ele será Callismon, Digiescolhido.

Passos são ouvidos e o chão treme um pouco fazendo todos olharem para ele espantados. "Nossa o Digimon deve ser muito grande" pensa Davis.

Os Digimaus abrem caminho e uma fera enorme aparece caminhando indo em direção a WarGreymon com uma arma de três canos em seu braço direito e suas garras afiadas na mão esquerda. Sua cabeça parecendo a de um lobo e seu corpo com pelos roxos escuros.

Callismon raspa suas garras no chão causando um pequeno tremor em volta de todos e sorri olhando para os Digiescolhidos.

– Seu adversário somos nós. – disse Tai fazendo Callismon olhar para ele e para WarGreymon.

– Eu sei. Acredite. – disse Callismon indiferente dando de ombros. – E serei eu que irei lhe derrotar, então sugiro que se despeça de seus amigos antes disso.

– Vai sonhando que vai nós derrotar, WarGreymon vai acabar com você. – disse Tai confiante.

– É o que veremos. – disse Callismon e depois olhou para FlaWizardmon que assentiu.

– Só para saberem, Callismon é um Digimon do nível mega. – disse FlaWizardmon e sentou no chão cruzando as pernas olhando para os outros Digiescolhidos. – Sugiro que se sentem, essa luta vai ser muito boa de se ver e Callismon tente não jogar WarGreymon em cima deles, queremos eles vivam para podermos brincar mais.

– Como desejar. – disse Callismon sorrindo fazendo todos os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons sentiram um repentino frio na espinha.

– Callismon esta pronto, você esta, WarGreymon? – perguntou Flawizardmon olhando para WarGreymon que assentiu tomando uma postura de batalha. – Então, já podem começar a luta de vocês.

Digimundo...

– Existe alguma chance de podermos ajuda-los? – perguntou Leomon cerrando os punhos olhando para a imagem que a TV mostrava. – Eles estão brincando com as vidas deles.

A imagem na TV mostrava a conversa entre FlaWizardmon, Callismon e os Diegiescolhidos. Tanto Gennai, Leomon e Kentarumon chegaram à mesma conclusão que os Digiescolhidos. Que FlaWizardmon e seu mestre tinha tudo planejado para as lutas.

– Só Anubismon poderá nós ajudar, mas ele é muito rígido em suas regras. O que ele fez para TK e os outros é completamente diferente do que pediríamos agora. – disse Gennai com pesar.

– Mas se os Digiescolhidos perderem todos os mundos correram grande perigo. – disse Kentarumon. – Ele tem que fazer alguma coisa.

– Eu vou fazer uma coisa. – disse Gennai determinado tendo uma ideia. – Não vou envolver Anubismon nisso. Ele tem suas responsabilidades e eu tenho as minhas e essa é minha responsabilidade e eu já sei como poderei ajudar os Digiesolhidos nem que seja só um pouco.

Xxx

Espero que tenham gostado...

Eu sei que o capitulo pode não estar bom e o titulo dele bem ruim, para não dizer péssimo já que é isso que eu acho que é, mas prometo tentar compensar com o próximo...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	18. Consequências De Uma Luta

Oi pessoal ^-^

Nas notas finais explico o porquê de eu estar postando só hoje...

Não sei se o capitulo está bom, mas enfim... Espero que gostem. Enjoy...

Xxx

**18 – Consequências De Uma Luta**

Mundo das Trevas. Digiescolhidos, grupo Tai...

Assim que FlaWizardmon declarou o inicio da luta tanto WarGreymon quanto Callismon atacaram imediatamente um ao outro jogando areia com força em que estava atrás deles quando tomaram impulso para avançarem.

FlaWizardmon usou sua magia e bloqueou antes que a areia lhe acertasse, mas acabou acertando os outros Digimaus que estavam no alcance da areia, resmungaram e gritaram com Callismon por ter jogado areia neles acertando alguns nos olhos.

Já com os Digiescolhidos, HerculesKabuterimon rapidamente se postou na frente deles ficando de costas para a areia e recebendo todo o impacto dela. Tai foi o único atingido dos Digiescolhidos mesmo tendo se encolhido para defender seus olhos.

– Doeu. – resmungou Tai tentando se livrar da areia que estava em seu corpo e fez uma careta. – Deveríamos repensar no caso de acompanharmos nosso Digimons tão perto assim.

WarGreymon tenta acertar um golpe em Callismon com suas armas em seus braços, os destruidores de Dramon, mas Callismon desviava de todos os ataques com agilidade apesar de seu tamanho grotesco.

– Minha vez. – murmura Callismon usando o pé para jogar areia em cima de WarGreymon que se afasta rapidamente desviando da areia.

– Jogue limpo. – gritou Tai com raiva para Callismon vendo o que ele tinha feito. – Jogar areia nos outros é covardia, e doe por sinal, isso é jogo sujo.

– Não é jogo sujo se for parte de uma estratégia. – disse FlaWizardmon fazendo Tai e os outros olharem confusos para ele.

– Balas de Rodeio. – Callismon apontando arma em seu braço direito na direção de WarGreymon disparando varias balas nele.

– Tudo que ele queria era que WarGreymon se afastasse para ele usar seu ataque. – explica FlaWizardmon dando de ombros.

WarGreymon salta voando desviando de todas as balas. Como os Digiescolhidos não estava atrás dele não se preocupou em fazer tal movimento e voou tentando o máximo possível ficar longe dos Digiescolhidos enquanto que Callismon seguia ele disparando mais balas em sua direção.

As balas perdidas, assim que WarGreymon voou, foram em direção aos Digimaus, mas uma sombra preta ricocheteou as balas as dispersando. Uma, infelizmente para os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons, foi em direção a eles.

– Davis. – gritou Lighdramon antes de se por na frente de seu parceiro humano quando viu a direção que a bala tomava e foi acertado por ela.

O impacto da bala fez Lighdramon ir para trás e cair em cima de Davis que gritou pelo seu Digimon mais do que pela dor que sentiu com o impacto de seu Digimon em si. Lighdramon brilhou e voltou a ser V-mon no colo de Davis que com um pouco de dificuldade, pois o impacto e o peso de Lighdramon sobre si o acabou machucando, virou V-mon para olhar melhor para ele.

– Lighdramon. – gritaram os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons quando o Digimon voltava a ser V-mon. Os Digimons logo se postaram na frente dos Digiescolhidos olhando ameaçadoramente para FlaWizardmon.

O rosto de Davis se transformou de preocupado para chocado ao ver V-mon gemendo de dor e tocando em seu ombro direito. Davis não conseguia tirar os olhos de V-mon, ou proferir qualquer palavra de consolo para seu Digimon, ele estava assustado.

– Isso não poderia ter acontecido. – gritou Tai indignado. Todos os Digiescolhidos e os Digimons estavam assim. Somente os Digimaus acharam divertido o que tinha acontecido e alguns riam alto da situação.

Davis não ouviu os protestos dos seus amigos, ele estava concentrado em V-mon em seu colo, que resmungava de dor, e se sentia culpado pelo que tinha acontecido. Afinal, era ele que deveria ter sido acertado pela bala.

– Cessar fogo, Callismon. – ordenou FlaWizardmon.

Callismon parou de atirar somente um pouco depois da ordem de FlaWizardmon o que fez os Digimons dos Digiescolhidos rosnarem na direção dele que só sorriu, claramente se divertindo com o que tinha acontecido. WarGreymon se postou ao lado de seus amigos Digimons.

– Vai ajudar o Davis e o V-mon. – disse Vikemon para Joe que imediatamente se postou a correr em direção a Davis e V-mon com Sora e Mimi em seu encalço.

Davis somente voltou a realidade quando Joe tocou em seu ombro, que ardeu com esse toque. Joe se postou na frente de Davis e tirou V-mon do colo de Davis e colocou no seu para olhar melhor para o pequeno Digimon que se contorcia de dor.

– Ele... ele... Pulou... Ele... Eu não... – Davis não conseguia dizer nada coerente. Sua preocupação com V-mon se intensificou e seus olhos estavam brilhando em lagrimas que ele fazia força para não caírem.

– Calma, Davis. – disse Mimi com a voz embargada se postando ao lado dele.

– Joe, vai cuidar dele. – disse Sora se postando do outro lado de Davis. – Ele vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. V-mon é Digimon muito forte.

– Ele vai ficar bem. – disse Joe depois de dar uma olhada em V-mon e agora olhando para Davis. – Aonde você sente dor?

Enquanto Joe, Mimi e Sora ficavam ao lado de Davis e V-mon Tai e os outros foram para afrente de seus Digimons encarando FlaWizardmon.

– Isso foi injusto. Lighdramon já tinha vencido a luta. – gritou Tai com raiva avançando em direção a FlaWizardmon.

– Vai com calma, Tai. – disse Matt segurando Tai impedindo ele de se aproximar mais de FlaWizardmon. – Não é assim que se resolvem as coisas.

– E como se resolvem? – gritou Tai tentando se soltar de Matt. Izzy correu para ajudar Matt e cada um segurou um braço de Tai com uma mão e com a outra apoiou no ombro dele empurrando de leve para ele se afastar. – Isso não estava no combinado e me soltem vocês dois.

– E vai fazer oque, Tai? – perguntou Matt se postando na frente de Tai e o empurrando com força para trás. – Olhe ao nosso redor, estamos cercados por um monte de Digimons que estão loucos para atacarem a gente.

– Você não pode simplesmente ir até lá e ataca-lo. – disse Izzy se colocando na frente de Tai junto com Cody ficando cada um de um lado de Matt.

– Não temos escolha a não ser acreditar que ele vai cumprir a palavra dele quando essas lutas terminarem. – disse Cody com pesar.

– Eles têm razão Tai. – disse WarGreymon com angustia.

– Bravo. – disse FlaWizardmon batendo palmas para os Digiescolhidos. – Escute seus amigos garoto da Coragem.

– Mas Lighdramon foi...

– Por favor, não me venha com essa ladainha de novo. – disse FlaWizardmon aborrecido e suspirou cansado de ouvir as lamurias de Tai. – Esse foi uma mera consequência da luta, até meus Digimons foram atingidos pelas balas.

– Mas eles bloquearam fazendo elas ricochetearem. – exclamou Tai revoltado.

– E dai? – perguntou FalWizardmon com desdém. – Mais uma consequência. Eu avisei que era para tomarem cuidado.

– Não avisou não. – disse Cody.

– Você só sugeriu para sentarmos e que essa luta iria ser muito boa. – completou Izzy.

– Enfim, avisei agora. – disse FlaWizardmon dando de ombros. – Continuando. Nas lutas tudo pode acontecer se você não se proteger o problema é seu não meu.

– Ora seu... – Tai tentou mais uma vez avançar para cima de FlaWizardmon, mas Matt, Cody e Izzy o empurraram de volta para trás fazendo com que Tai acabasse caindo de bunda no chão. Os Digimaus começam a rir da cena.

– Voltem para seus lugares. Temos uma luta para continuar. – disse FlaWizardmon abanado uma mão para os Digiescolhidos se afastarem.

– Mas e quanto ao Davis e o V-mon? Eles estão machucados. – grunhiu Tai.

– Ora, vocês têm um medico com vocês e ele nesse exato momento esta cuidando dos dois, então para com a ladainha e voltem para a luta. – gritou Flawizardmon o que fez todos os Digiescolhidos, incluindo aqueles que estavam ao lado de Davis e V-mon, olharem chocados para FlaWizardmon. Era a primeira vez que ele agiu assim.

– Melhor não complicar mais as coisas. – disse Matt mantendo um olhar serio em direção a FlaWizardmon e por isso nem viu quando os outros três assentiram com o que ele disse.

– Vamos vencer. Contem conosco. – disse WarGreymon para os Digiescolhidos quando eles passaram por entre ele e MetalGarurumon.

– Obrigada amigo. – disse Tai sorrindo fracamente.

Os quatro voltam para onde estava Joe e os outros. HerculesKabuterimon vai junto e fica parado na frente deles, Vikemon se posta ao lado direito de HerculesKabuterimon e Phoenixmon se posta do outro lado de HerculesKabuterimon.

Assim os três protegeriam todos os lados dos Digiescolhidos de possíveis ataques somente deixando a parte atrás deles, que era o oceano, sem proteção. MetalGarurumon e Digmon ficaram um pouco mais a frente deles aonde Tai estava no começo da luta.

– Os dois estão bem? – perguntou Matt assim que se postou ao lado de Sora a abraçando pelos ombros olhando para Mimi que estava fazendo uma massagem nos ombros de Davis que estava sem camisa.

– Sim. – respondeu Sora seguindo o olhar do namorado e depois olhou para Joe que estava enfaixando V-mon. – Na mochila de Joe tinha quites de primeiro socorros. Ele deu uns analgésicos para Davis e V-mon. V-mon acabou dormindo por causa da dor segundo Joe.

– O que a Mimi esta fazendo? – perguntou Cody.

– Joe pediu para Mimi fazer uma massagem nos ombros de Davis usando um gel para dor que encontrou junto em um kit de primeiros socorros. – respondeu Sora.

– Pessoal. A luta vai recomeçar. – avisou Izzy fazendo todos, menos Mimi, Davis e Joe que estavam concentrados no que estava fazendo, olharem para WarGreymon e Callismon.

WarGreymon se postou pronto para lutar e Callismon também. Os Dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo quando sem mais esperar Callismon atacou.

Mundo das Trevas. Digiescolhidos, grupo TK...

TK, Kari, Yolei, Ken e seus Digimons estavam sentados, encostados contra a parede da construção fazendo uma pequena pausa na construção da jangada para descansarem. TigerVespamon era o único que não havia parado alegando que não estava cansado.

Eles haviam avançado bastante na construção dela e já estavam quase no fim. TigerVespamon estava dando os retoques finais no mastro central.

– Construímos mais rápido do que da primeira vez. – comentou TK que estava abraçando Kari pela cintura enquanto que sua namorada descansava a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Mas o que vamos usar como vela? – perguntou Yolei depois de ter bebericado um pouco de sua água. – Não vi nem um lençol, ou nada do tipo por aqui.

– Isso porque você não foi até o segundo andar. – gritou TigerVespamon assustando os Digiescolhidos e os Digimons. – Lá tem lenções e anzóis.

– Que ouvido bom. – disse Hawkmon. – Yolei nem falou tão alto assim como ela costuma falar.

– Você tá querendo dizer que eu falo muito alto, Hawkmon? – perguntou Yolei gritando perto do seu parceiro Digimon que tentou cobrir os ouvidos com o grito que fez os outros rirem. – Porque estão rin...

Yolei se interrompe ao perceber que estava gritando novamente e fica corada fazendo os outros rirem ainda mais, até TigerVespamon ria baixinho em seu lugar.

– Mas o que ele quis dizer com anzóis? – perguntou Patamon quando todos pararam de rir.

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenham gostado...

Explicando o porquê de eu estar só postando hoje é que eu não tive tempo. Minha vida profissional e pessoal esta um pouco conturbada e eu não estou conseguindo conciliar tudo.

Mas enfim, não sei se semana que vem vou conseguir postar, mas vou tentar. Tudo vai depender de como as coisas vão acontecer durante essa próxima semana para mim. Me desculpem, mas é o que eu posso fazer...

Espero que não fiquem chateados comigo.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram esse capitulo... Bjs ^.^


	19. Apenas O Começo

Leiam o recado no final, acho que agora vocês querem é ler o capitulo e não o que eu estou escrevendo aqui ^,^ Enjoy...

Xxx

**19 – Apenas O Começo**

– Eu não faço ideia, Patamon. – disse Yolei e ficou pensativa. – Porque ele iria mencionar anzóis? Eles são para pescar e não podemos comer e beber nada daqui.

– Vamos perguntar direto a fonte. – disse TK virando a cabeça em direção a TigerVespamon. – Porque você citou os anzóis, Tiger?

– Tiger? – murmurou Yolei baixinho. – Viraram grandes amigos, até apelido.

– Yolei. – disse TK de forma reprovadora. – O nome dele é grande, melhor simplificar.

– Ora essa, para eu poder pescar e depois comer. – respondeu TigerVespamon dando de ombros voltando sua atenção para o que estava fazendo antes. – Povo maluco, o que mais eu faria com um anzol? – murmurou consigo enquanto dava o ultimo nó na corda.

– Mas não podemos comer e nem beber nada desse mundo. – disse Yolei confusa olhando para TigerVespamon. – Anubismon disse que se comêssemos alguma coisa daqui seriamos maus por isso ele nós deu as mochilas com suprimentos.

– E por algum acaso acha que eu sou um bom Digimon? – perguntou TigerVespamon depois que terminou o que estava fazendo.

Ele se virou em direção ao Digiescolhidos e os Digimons e caminhou em direção a eles. Os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons se entre olharam confusos, menos TK que ainda encarava TigerVespamon.

– Ah bom. É que eu pensei que por você...

– Só porque estou do lado de vocês não quer dizer que eu virei o cara bonzinho? – perguntou TigerVespamon sarcasticamente interrompendo Yolei e se aproximou mais dela. – Devo dizer que se enganou e se enganou muito feio se pensou que eu virei. Porque eu sou o que sou e tenho um objetivo pela frente por isso estou com vocês, não confundo as coisas. – falou de forma, julgada tanto por Kari, Ken e Yolei, ameaçadora que fez Yolei se encolher em seu canto.

– Ei, vai com calma ae. – disse Ken se postando entre Yolei e TigerVespamon fazendo o Digimon parar. Hawkmon e Wormmon também se postaram na frente de Ken entre ele e o Digimon mega.

Kari fez menção de se levantar também, ela não gostou da forma que TigerVespamon havia falado com Yolei, mas TK passou um braço sobre os ombros dela e a fez ficar sentada a o seu lado que o olhou de forma confusa.

– Deixa, TigerVespamon não vai fazer nada. – disse TK olhando para Kari e depois para Patamon e Tailmon que olhavam curiosos para os dois. – Ele só esta brincando.

– Como pode saber disso? Você só conheceu ele há pouco tempo. – disse Kari cruzando os braços sobre o peito emburrada olhando para a cena a sua frente.

– Porque ele me prometeu que não faria nada de mal com nem um de nós. – disse TK e vendo que Kari não confiou muito acrescentou. – Se não ele não vai ter o que quer. Porque ele precisa de nós para isso.

– Isso que você não quer nós contar. – disse Tailmon e olhou para Patamon acusadoramente. – E você também sabe sobre o que é e não nós conta também.

– Tiger pediu segredo. – disse Patamon inocentemente.

– Vai chamá-lo pelo apelido também? – perguntou Tailmon franzindo o cenho.

– É legal. – disse o pequeno Digimon sorrindo e Taimon deu de ombros desistindo.

– Porque você confia tanto na palavra dele? – perguntou Kari confusa com essa "fé" de TK em um Digimon que vive no Mundo das Trevas não ouvindo a breve conversa entre Patamon e Tailmon.

– Como eu já disse antes. Porque ele precisa de nossa ajuda e eu sei que ajuda é essa que ele quer e posso te garantir que ele não quer abrir mão de poder tê-la. – disse TK calmante sorrindo para Kari. – Pode confiar em mim.

– Até de olhos fechados, TK. – disse Kari e TK sorriu mais ainda se inclinando mais perto dela e lhe dando um beijo. Patamon e Tailmon sorriem vendo como seus parceiros humanos apesar de tudo estarem felizes por estarem juntos.

Enquanto isso Ken, Yolei e seus Digimons encaram TigerVespamon que olha confuso para eles.

– Porque estão agindo assim? – perguntou o Digimon mega.

– Ora, você vem falando coisas estranhas e se aproxima perigosamente. – disse Hawkmon. – E ainda pergunta por que estamos agindo assim?

– Mais esse é meu jeito de andar e eu não falei coisas estranhas só falei a verdade. – disse TigerVespamon dando de ombros e cruzando os braços. – Vocês que se esqueceram da verdade, não tenho culpa.

– Tudo bem, mas não precisa ficar olhando para nós desse jeito. – disse Yolei ficando de pé e se postando ao lado de Ken. – Da medo.

– Se você sente medo de mim, não quero nem pensar quando ver os outros Digimons que habitam esse mundo. – disse TigerVespamon de modo divertido. – Um é bem, mais bem, mais bem mais feio que o outro, isso eu te garanto.

– Ih mau agouro vai de retro. – disse Yolei chacoalhando a cabeça negativamente.

– É tudo bem, que tal falarmos de outra coisa? – perguntou Wormmon.

– Você poderia dizer por que esta ajudando a gente. – disse Ken e Yolei, assim com os Digimons assentiram concordando.

– Não é justo só o TK saber disso. – disse Yolei colocando as mãos na cintura.

– Bom, isso é um segredo. Segredo a gente não espalha para todos só naquele em quem podemos confiar. – disse TigerVespamon polidamente.

– E porque você confiaria no TK? – perguntou Yolei descrente que esse era o motivo de TigerVespamon não querer contar nada. – Nem conhece ele direito e já vai confiando.

– Ele não é o portador do brasão da Esperança a toa. – disse TigerVespamon dando de ombros.

– O Ken tem o brasão da bondade e eu tenho os brasões, não os brasões, mas é só uma forma de dizer, do amor e da sinceridade. – disse Yolei. – Porque não confiaria na gente?

– Porque Esperança é tudo que nós resta no final assim como foi no principio. Ele possui o brasão da bondade. – disse TigerVespamon apontando para Ken. – Mas já foi sucumbido pelas trevas como Imperado Digimon.

– Ok, vamos esquecer esse assunto. – disse Wormmon preocupado em como isso poderia afetar seu parceiro humano.

– Mas ele disse...

– O que aqueles dois estão fazendo? – perguntou TigerVespamon curioso e confuso apontando para aonde TK e Kari estavam interrompendo Ken.

TK e Kari tinham acabado de se beijar depois da conversa que tiveram, mas a pergunta de TigerVespamon foi alta o suficiente para os dois escutarem e se separam rapidamente olhando para TigerVespamon confusos assim como seus parceiros Digimons.

– O que foi? – perguntou TK vendo que todos estavam olhando para ele e para Kari.

– Bom, o que vocês dois estavam fazendo? – perguntou TigerVespamon.

– Você fala do beijo? – pergunta Ken confuso assim como os outros estavam.

– Beijo? Isso que eles estavam fazendo era um beijo? O que exatamente é um beijo? – perguntou TigerVespamon olhando para cada Digiescolhidos esperando que algum deles respondessem sua pergunta.

Kari estava com o rosto levemente corado com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando e escondeu o rosto no peito de TK.

– Fala serio que você não sabe o que é um beijo? – perguntou Yolei descrente.

– Não sei. – disse TigerVespamon emburrado cruzando os braços. – O que há de tão mal em eu não saber o que é um beijo?

– Nada, não. – disse Yolei rapidamente tentando esconder a vontade de rir da situação.

– Até eu sei o que é um beijo. – comenta Patamon baixinho, mas foi o suficiente para TigerVespamon escutar e direcionar sua atenção para ele.

– Então me falam o que é. – pediu o Digimon mega. Tailmon, assim como os outros Digimons, olharam para Patamon com os semblantes confusos.

– Isso. – disse TK se levantando e ajudando Kari, que ainda estava um pouco corada pela situação, a se levantar também. – Você descansa e Patamon fica junto com você e te conta o que é um beijo e a gente termina de construir a jangada.

– Mas eu já terminei. Só falta por a vela e tudo estará completo. – disse TigerVespamon apontando em direção a jangada.

Todos dirigiram seu olhar para a jangada e viram que ele estava certo. "Terminamos mais rápido do que daquela vez e ela esta maior também" pensa TK se lembrando da jangada que ele e os outros Digiescolhidos daquela época junto com outros Digimons amigos construíram há alguns anos para atravessar o oceano.

– Então vamos para dentro pegar a lençol para fazer a vela. – disse Kari rapidamente entrelaçando seus dedos nós de TK.

– Eu não estou cansado então vou procurar uma vara para fazer uma vara de pescar e peguem alguns anzóis pra mim, tem até linha no armário do lado. – disse TigerVespamon olhando para TK que assentiu e depois TigerVespmaon apontou para Patamon. – Você vai comigo enquanto fala o que é um beijo.

– Tudo bem. – disse o pequeno Digimon e voou pousando na cabeça de TigerVespamon.

– Você gosta de pousar na cabeça dos outros. – disse TigerVespamon de forma acusadora.

– É confortável, eu gosto e eu não preciso fazer esforço nem um. – disse Patamon.

– Resumindo, um Digimon folgado. – murmurou Hawkmon. Ninguém ouviu o que ele falou.

– E puxa, vista daqui é melhor que em cima da cabeça do TK. Mais alto. – comenta Patamon olhando para os lados. – Pena que aqui é tudo preto e cinza. – reclama baixinho.

– É claro, eu sou bem mais alto que ele. – disse TigerVespamon apontando para TK e começou a andar em direção a floresta. – Ser alto é muito bom, porque você não Digievolui e fica mais alto e mais forte também?

– Ah não sei. – disse Patamon confuso. Os dois foram indo conversando em direção à floresta sem nem olhar para os outros Digiescolhidos, ou os Digimons.

– Serio mesmo, esse TigerVespamon é muito estranho. Um Digimon Bipolar – comenta Yolei vendo Patamon e TigerVespamon desaparecendo no meio das arvores.

– Você vai deixar Patamon ir assim com TigerVespamon? – pergunta Ken olhando para TK. – Ele mesmo disse que é do jeito que é, mal.

– Ele pode ser mal, mas tem seu próprio caminho e fico feliz em dizer que não destruindo a gente que ele vai conseguir seguir seu caminho. E vocês mesmo viram como os dois se deram bem. – respondeu TK e se virou em direção à construção. – Vamos pegar o lençol para fazer a vela, quanto mais rápido terminarmos, mas rápido poderemos sair daqui.

– Tudo bem então. – disse Ken e se virou para os Digimons. – Fiquem de olho nas nossas coisas aqui. Caso alguma coisa estranha aconteça chamem pela gente.

– Pode deixar com a gente. – disse Hawkmon de prontidão.

– Segundo andar ele disse? – perguntou Yolei e quando viu TK assentir foi indo na frente sendo seguida por Ken. TK e Kari foram um pouco mais atrás deles deixando os Digimons para trás.

Mundo das Trevas. Ilha Viral...

Dragomon e o ser encapuzado olhavam divertidos para a tela na frente deles vendo o que estava acontecendo com a luta dos Digiescolhidos.

– Você sempre pensa em tudo não é? – pergunta Dragomon gargalhando vendo a bala ricochetada acertar Lighdramon que pulou na frente de Davis.

– É tão gratificante pensar em tudo. – disse o ser encapuzado com a voz soando divertida. – Gosto de me divertir vendo a cara deles quando pensam que estão por cima, ganhando, mas no final não passou de uma mera ilusão que eu causei para eles.

– Você conhece bem os Digiescolhidos ao ponto de fazer um plano como esse. – comenta Dragomon vendo as expressões dos Digiescolhidos que conversavam com FlaWizardmon.

– O tempo que eu levei para conhecer e saber tudo sobre cada um deles esta compensando agora. – disse o ser encapuzado dando de ombros.

– E o que tem reservado para eles agora? – perguntou o imenso Digimon.

– Ah, você vai ver quando a luta de Callismon recomeçar. Callismon vai dar uma pequena lembrança, por assim dizer, usando seu poder. Algo que vai deixar WarGreymon confuso, muito confuso. – disse o ser encapuzado e riu. – E tudo esta apenas começando.

Xxx

Espero que tenha ficado bom...

Me desculpem pela GRANDE demora em postar um novo capitulo aqui é que as coisas ficaram muito complicadas para mim nesses últimos meses. Me desculpem mesmo, vou tentar atualizar a fic o mais rápido que eu puder.

Muito obrigada a quem leu esse capitulo e me desculpa se ele não estiver bom e pela demora... Bjs ^.^


	20. A Derrota De Um Digimon Mega

Oi ^-^ Dessa vez não demorei meses ^, ^Desculpem... Espero que gostem do capitulo...

Xxx

**20 – A Derrota De Um Digimon Mega**

– Balas de Rodeio. – disse Callismon disparando novamente uma enxurrada de balas em direção a WarGerymon quando ele avançou para cima de Callismon.

O equipamento nas costas de WarGreymon se uniram formando o brasão da Coragem em suas costas. Com rapidez WarGreymon o tirou de suas costas e o usou como escudo inclinando ele um pouco para o chão.

As balas da arma de Callismon acertavam o escudo e ricocheteavam em direção ao chão, assim não ferindo mais ninguém.

– Boa ideia usando o escudo. – disse Callismon sessando os disparos, mas mantinha um sorriso no rosto. – Floresta profunda.

Callismon crava suas garras no chão que começa a tremar fazendo WarGreymon perder o equilíbrio assim como muitos a sua volta. Com agilidade Callismon avança para cima de WarGreymon e segura o escudo dele tentando tirar dele.

Mas WarGreymon segura o escudo com mais força e gira o corpo rapidamente levando Callismon junto e o joga no chão. Com tudo Callismon não solta o escudo e WarGreymon cai junto com ele.

– Desastrado. – disse Callismon apontando sua arma no braço direito no rosto de WarGreymon que estava caído ao seu lado e com a mão esquerda segurava fortemente o escudo de WarGreymon para ele não fugir. – Balas de Rodeio.

Mas WarGreymon age mais rápido que Callismon soltando seu escudo e segurando o braço direito de Callismon o virando em direção ao chão a onde as balas se afundam.

Frustrado com a rapidez de WarGreymon, Callismon solta o escudo de WarGreymon e para de disparar balsa de rodeio e crava suas garras no chão.

– Floresta Profunda.

Novamente o chão começa a tremer e der repente à neblina volta a ficar densa em torno de todos impossibilitando uma boa visibilidade da luta entre os dois Digimons megas e deixando todos os Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons com receio do que poderia ser isso.

O chão começa a se rachar em baixo de Callismon. WarGreymon tenta voar para não cair, mas não consegue e o chão em baixo dele e de Callismon se abre fazendo os dois caírem nele.

Com suas garras Callismon crava na parede de terra deslizando por ela até parar e assiste WarGreymon caindo em direção a um abismo escuro com um sorriso no rosto.

WarGreymon não sabia o porque de não estar conseguindo voar, mas como não estava funcionando desistiu disso e usou as garras as armas em seus dois braços as cravando na parede ao seu lado. Quando finalmente parou depois de deslizar um pouco na parede um ruído saiu vindo de mais a baixo dele.

– O que foi isso? – perguntou o Digimon mega olhando para baixo intrigado.

O som de uma risada infantil soou na penumbra que estava abaixo dele fazendo WarGreymon tremer involuntariamente sentindo algo perigoso vindo de lá.

– WarGreymon. – gritos por seu nome vinham de cima, na superfície, o que fez com que ele momentaneamente se esquecesse do som da risada abaixo de si.

Tai e os outros Digiescolhidos e seus Digimons começaram a gritar por WarGreymon quando a neblina ficou mais densa e o terremoto já havia passado. Eles não escutavam mais sons de luta e já estavam presumindo o pior.

WarGreymon respira fundo e começa a subir pela parede cravando as garras das armas em seus punhos o mais rápido que podia já que alguma coisa, uma força invisível, o estava empurrando para baixo.

Com os gritos e apelos de seus amigos vindo da superfície do buraco WarGreymon se empenhou mais a subir, ainda não havia sido derrotado e tinha seus amigos para proteger e defender, com esse pensamento avançou.

Quando estava perto da beirada do buraco a força que o impelia para baixo se sessou fazendo o Digimon mega ir para cima com rapidez pela força que estava usando.

Conseguindo se estabilizar voando, WarGreymon aterrissa perto dos Digiescolhidos, sem saber, que com a aterrisagem de WarGreymon e seu impacto fazem que todos perdessem o equilíbrio e caísse no chão.

A nevoa se dissipa, perto do Digiescoolhidos, com a força do vento que vem da aterrissagem de WarGreymon e os Digiescolhidos e os seus Digimons ficam felizes ao verem ele. Em segundos a nevoa novamente toma conta dificultando a visão de todos.

Mas não ouve tempo para os Digiescolhidos e os outros ficarem felizes por muito tempo ao verem WarGreymon. O escudo de WarGreymon o acertou em cheio vindo do seu lado direito o pegando totalmente de surpresa.

– Callismon, miserável. – grita Tai ao ouvir o urro de dor de seu Digimon imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido para o grito de seu Digimon.

A neblina começa a se dissipar. Os Digiescolhidos ficam felizes ao ver que WarGreymon ainda estava de pé e o escudo dele com o emblema do brasão da Coragem estava jogado no chão perto dele.

Sora olhava para todos os lados tentando ver a onde estava Callismon, assim como os outros também estavam, já que a neblina quase tinha desaparecido, e percebe FlaWizardmon movendo o dedo indicador em círculos.

– Matt. – Sora nervosa chama pelo namorado tocando em seu ombro.

– O que foi? – pergunta ele preocupado, afinal estavam no Mundo das Trevas, tudo podia acontecer em um piscar de olhos, coisas boas, ou coisas ruins.

– FlaWizardmon. – respondeu Sora apontando para o Digimon citado. Matt olhou para FlaWizardmon e ficou chocado.

– O que você esta fazendo, FlaWizardmon? – grita Matt e isso chama a atenção de todos ao seu redor menos de WarGreymon que ainda estava em alerta para tudo, Callismon não apareceu mesmo com a nevoa tendo se dissipado se perdesse a concentração seria a brecha perfeita para seu adversário o atacar.

– Não pode interferir na luta. – grita Tai com raiva.

– Não estou interferindo. – disse FalWizardmon indiferente.

– Então o que é isso que esta fazendo com o dedo? – perguntou Davis exaltado.

– Ora, eu quero assistir a luta e com a neblina desse lugar, que é muito densa e vocês já devem ter percebido isso, não da para assistir. Só estou impedindo que ela se junto novamente aqui. – disse FlaWizardmon dando de ombros.

– Você esta nós ajudando? – perguntou Tai confuso.

– Garoto, você não ouviu o que eu fale não? – perguntou FlaWizardmon retoricamente. – Eu disse, _eu quero assistir a luta, _não falei nada sobre vocês.

– Educado. – murmurou Mimi.

– Mas a onde esta Callismon? – pergunta HerculesKabuterimon fazendo todos voltarem a atenção para WarGreymon e depois "varreram " a sua volta a procura de Callismon.

– Verdade. – disse Izzy tentando pensar em alguma coisa. – Ele é grande, não tem muitos lugares para ele se esconder aqui já que é um campo aberto e esse é o centro...

Izzy se interrompeu, seus olhos se arregalaram. Olhou urgentemente para todos os lados.

– O que foi Izzy? – perguntou Cody preocupado vendo o estado de Izzy.

– FlaWizardmon nunca determinou um limite de área para a luta acontecer. – respondeu Izzy rapidamente. – Callismon pode estar se escondendo atrás de alguns dos Digimons do lado dele é único jeito.

– Bem esperto, garoto as Sabedoria. – a voz de Callismon soou deixando todos em alerta principalmente WarGreymon.

– Apareça covarde. – gritou Tai. – Não é se escondendo que se ganha uma luta.

– Tem razão. – disse Callismon.

Com agilidade Callismon sai de trás de alguns Digimaus do lado direito dos Digiescolhidos e com suas garras acerta em cheio a cara de WarGreymon o pegando de surpresa com sua velocidade. WarGreymon urra de dor e cai no chão.

WarGreymon apoia uma mão no chão e com a outra cobre o olho direito. Usando a mão esquerda como apoio WarGreymon da uma rasteira em Callismon que cai de costas no chão.

Callismon impulsiona seu corpo para frente e rapidamente fica de pé. WarGreymon voa e paira acima de Callismon.

– Mergulho de Guerra. – WarGreymon energiza as suas garras e vai em alta velocidade em direção a Callismon.

Callismon salta para o seu lado esquerdo desviando do ataque de WarGreymon que acerta o chão levantando areia para todos os lados. Rapidamente WarGreymon tira suas garras do chão, mas logo em seguida senti algo tocar seu rosto pelo lado direito.

– Perder um olho em uma luta deve ser muito ruim. – disse Callismon antes de dar o seu ataque final. – Balas de Rodeio.

WarGreymon dessa vez não consegue desviar a atempo e é acertado por todas as balas. Tai e seus amigos gritam quando veem WarGreymon voando um pouco para longe de Callismon por causa do impacto das balas em seu rosto.

– WarGreymon, não. – grita Tai correndo em direção ao seu Digimon que agonia deitado no chão. Os outros tentam impedi-lo, mas Tai consegue se desvencilhar de todos. – WarGreymon. WarGreymon. WarGrey...

– Já cansei desses gritos. – disse Callismon interrompendo Tai e o pegando pelo pescoço antes dele chegar perto de WarGreymon que começa a brilhar e regride para Agumon.

Tai tenta se soltar usando todas as suas forças vendo seu Digimon no chão machucado e provavelmente desacordado já que não se mexia mais e só seu peito tinha algum movimento.

– Solta ele. – gritam os Digiescolhidos e os Digimons deles juntos, mas Callismon só sorri. Os Digimons dos Digiescolhidos se posta para enfrentar Callismon, mas Digimaus aparecem imediatamente na frente de cada Digimon e de cada Digiescolhidos.

– Se lembrem do acordo. – disse FlaWizardmon se levantando . – Se um de vocês perdessem a luta, esse um seria nosso prisioneiro.

– Mas eu achei que seria no final da luta. – disse Izzy nervosamente. – Assim como esta fazendo com Mimi e Davis que só podem sair depois que todas as lutas terminarem.

– Poderia ser assim. – falou FlaWizardmon dando de ombros. – Mas eu não quero é mais divertido assim.

– Ora seu... – Davis tentou avançar para cima de FlaWizardmon, mas Joe o segurou. – Me solta Joe, quero quebrar a cara desse hipócrita Digimon. – Mas a tenção de Joe não estava em Davis no momento.

– Esta sufocando o Tai, solte-o. – gritou Joe quando viu que Tai estava parando de se debater e essa grito fez todos se voltarem para Callismon que segurava Tai pelo pescoço. As meninas ficaram horrorizadas e com medo vendo Tai ficar com o rosto avermelhado.

– Com todo o prazer. – disse Callismon sorrindo e jogou Tai, que caiu na inconsciência por falta de ar, que caiu aos pés de FlaWizardmon.

– Como pode fazer isso com o Tai? – grita Mimi indignada.

– Pegue o Digimon também, livre a área. – disse FlaWizardmon não dando atenção aos gritos de Mimi. – Ora de escolher a próxima luta e agora são vocês que escolhem quem vai lutar de vocês, Digiescolhidos.

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenham gostado...

Atualizo assim que der...

Muito obrigada a todos que leram o capitulo... Bjs ^.^


End file.
